


凉风有信

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 四堂, 栾堂 - Freeform, 良堂 - Freeform, 饼堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 116,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >>全聚德。但通常卖艺不卖身。>历史线紊乱，大约在民国，OOC说不准。>为了学骑滑板车居然特意开了一片跑马场。脑洞深不可测的愣头青豪门少爷良 X 都是渣男哼不理你们了的清倌儿堂





	1. 章一    前缘误

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >
> 
> >全聚德。但通常卖艺不卖身。
> 
> >历史线紊乱，大约在民国，OOC说不准。
> 
> >为了学骑滑板车居然特意开了一片跑马场。
> 
> 脑洞深不可测的愣头青豪门少爷良 X 都是渣男哼不理你们了的清倌儿堂

十里秦淮，船桨下荡漾的清波是寻欢客杯里的酒，柳条间吹拂的风是美人扇底飞出来的脂粉香。

此时天光还在，离迎客还有那么半个时辰。兰香馆里的伙计手托着刚点着的红灯笼颤巍巍的往屋檐下挂，不是为了揽生意，而是为了提醒楼上的角儿们，好提提精神开始打扮梳洗了。

“…………骤雨未怜…红袖…意，新柳堪比…翠眉低………”

秦霄贤边哼着小曲儿边扣着盘扣从门外晃进来，一抬头就看见孟鹤堂手里拈着胭脂对着窗外发呆。

“嗬，孟哥，孟哥嘿，您又在这儿想瞎了心呢？”秦霄贤一斜腰紧挨着孟鹤堂坐在一张凳子上，又伸手夺了那胭脂点了点抿在自己嘴上。“这都一年多了，还这么丢魂少魄的，小心班主撤了你的水牌，让你端盘子去。”

“瞎说什么？”平白吃了一顿排揎的孟鹤堂听了倒也不恼，只眼睛弯弯的横了一眼秦霄贤，“我就是看着对面刚挂的灯笼好看”，说完也不要那胭脂了，拿起眉笔轻扫了扫就站了起来，把整个妆台都让给了秦霄贤。

秦霄贤知道这就是今晚上他又不上妆的意思，爱上不上，一月里总有半个月是素着张脸。秦霄贤自己乐得显着颜色俏的同时，心里又有点酸水儿咕嘟咕嘟地要往外冒。“……差不多得了，您要是实在想，您就回去——”“旋儿！”孟鹤堂目光灼灼地看着他，脸上常挂着的温柔有点退了下去，显出几分他们这类场子里打转的先生们身上少见的疏离和骄矜来。秦霄贤识相的闭上了嘴，望着孟鹤堂转身掀了帘子下楼去，才半是不忿半含酸的“呿”了一声。

不忿，他自然是不忿的。秦霄贤入行的时候正是颜色和嗓子都顶顶好的时候，又赶上彼时正当红的孟小仙儿脱身从良，秦淮河畔十楼八馆里头就显着秦霄贤一人掐尖儿，很是要风要雨了一阵。可还没等他把秦淮第一把交椅的名头挣下来，这孟小仙儿却又自己回来了。

含酸，他也定然是含酸的。这孟小仙儿如今快三十许年纪了，又实打实跟人好过几年，早就不是什么水灵灵的新鲜雏儿了，凭什么还能端着架子，占着远近多少老少爷们儿的心尖子当神仙？

应是春桃偏与色，却教仙女愧乘风。

孟小仙儿就是孟鹤堂。

哼。

秦霄贤一甩手把胭脂盒子撇在了案子上，心道我还不稀罕仙儿这个名号呢。成仙儿有什么用？做他们这一行，重要的是讲究实惠。

而当最后一丝天光也隐到月亮后头的时候，这秦霄贤的老实惠也按时按点的过来点卯了。

“呦，孙少爷，可盼着您咧，还是老位置，都给您留好了，今儿个还喝大红袍？”

跑堂的笑容满面的把荣锦记的少东家孙九香往茶座里面迎，躬身打千儿的时候发现后面还跟着一位生面孔——年纪不大，长方的脸儿，浓眉凤眼，嘴唇又是寡情的薄，偏又带着笑，被孙九香托着胳膊走。

“二位爷，里面请里面请！” 看这架势新来这位的阵仗比孙少爷只高不低，跑堂的打点起十二万分的热情笼络着客人来到雅间落了座，然后便赶紧派人到后院子给秦霄贤递话。

大红袍端上来还没来得及进嘴的功夫，秦霄贤就像穿花的小鸟一样飞进来了。他今天穿了一件鹅黄的褂子，孩子似的天真又带了点娇俏，端起兰花指在胸前作了个揖，话还没出口手就已经垂下来拉住了孙九香的袖子，孙九香还就是吃他这一套。

“今儿个我特意带朋友来给你捧场了，待会儿可先紧着我们点的唱。” 孙九香拍了拍秦霄贤的手，又看向身边坐着的年轻人，“ 周少爷，您想听什么尽管点，我们旋儿在这秦淮可是个宝贝。” “客气了，孙少爷可是行家里手，弟弟我就随着涨涨见识。” 那周少爷笑着推辞，端起茶碗抿了一口，袖口微微下滑，露出手腕上的一块手表。

是手表！

是手表是手表是手表！

秦霄贤心里激动地打了个突儿。这个稀罕玩意儿秦霄贤虽然没有，但他是见过的。孙九香没提周少爷的来历，想是此刻不便，但秦霄贤的一双眼睛又岂会白放着。他仅趁着孙九香嘱咐自己好好唱的功夫就已经把面前新来的人从头到脚打量了一圈。

只见这位爷正正经经穿着长衫马褂，且能和家里管着全省绸缎铺子的孙九香混在一起，那么至少也是个家里堆了金山银山的纨绔，这就已经占了个富字；而他又带了手表——那可是个稀罕物，等闲商贾之家可够不上手的，那就，必定还占个贵字。

在这世道里，既富且贵。

秦霄贤心里的小算盘打得噼啪响，但因着头回见面不晓得对方的喜好不敢过于亲近，只好脆生生地接着老主顾讲俏皮话。“哥哥你这是嫌我平时怠慢了？” “哪能，哪能！” 孙九香又赶忙着哄，“你好好唱，转天咱骑马去，哥哥都安排好了。” “那感情好，我也有好几天没活动筋骨了，这骑马你可比不过我………”

这边厢两人聊得高兴，那边厢这少爷周九良也开始眨巴着眼睛四下打量这茶馆。他方从英国留学回来，这几天随着他爹的故交之子满城里转悠着感受故土风情。今晚头一回来这温柔乡，还没开过荤的毛头小子不愿意被人看出自己心里的怯，只得故作深沉地端起茶碗横在鼻子下面，一面喝茶一面斜着眼偷偷瞧。

兰香馆是秦淮河第一等的清音班子，这个孙九香已经告诉他了，但这一等到底一等在哪里他还没咋摸透，只觉得这会儿走来走去端茶递水嗑瓜子的环肥燕瘦，算是种类挺丰富的。有活泼娇俏的，有温柔小意的，有秋波流转的，有蜂腰猿背的，有高的，有矮的，有白的，有黑…………怎么还有长这么黑的？也是唱曲儿的吗？

周九良一时间有点想不通，捏起茶碗盖子大喝了一口。耳边传来一阵挪椅子的声音，原来隔壁的另一个雅间此时也来人了。透过窗纱，周九良余光里瞄着一个高个子戴金丝边儿眼镜的爷们儿坐了下来，然后斯斯文文的和前来与他打招呼的小伙计说话。

“芳芳，小孟的咳嗽可好些了？怎么没见他出来。今儿个预备唱几折？我特从家里带的枇杷膏，你这会儿帮我拿给他，告诉他我出门回来了，一直惦念着他，想着能和他说两句话……………”

噫。

听不了听不了了。

周九良忍无可忍放下茶碗开始搓起了胳膊。

心想这是什么梁山伯害相思病的段子？

“嗬，这有什么的。”孙九香正好送走他的心肝回来，也是听了一耳朵隔壁的对话。“这才哪儿到哪儿，你就跟着那芳芳后面出去转转就知道了，为了这个孟，送花送信的，发嗔发誓的，比这腻歪的多了，但都赶不上五年前的西洋景儿，那才够整个南京城嚼个千百遍。”

周九良的好奇心被勾起来了，他手拄着桌子把脑袋凑过去问，“这个小孟是……？” “孟小仙儿啊！就孟鹤堂，搁五六年前，那是整个秦淮地界儿的金字招牌。老话儿讲什么五陵少年争缠头，一曲红绡不知数，搁他身上都不叫个事儿，直到他遇见……咳。”说得眉飞色舞的孙九香拿起折扇掩住半拉胖脸，朝周九良一挑眉毛，“知道栾院长吗？”

“你说栾云——”“欸你敢叫名字我可不敢啊！人这身份，搁前边那代叫内阁大臣好不。”孙九香扇了下扇子说，“反正后来孟小仙儿就做了栾院长的小星儿。”

“哦，就是给包下来了呗。”周九良对这个俗套的结局有点兴致缺缺。

“何止！” 孙九香给了周九良一个欲说还休的眼神，“他从良那天是栾院长正正经经十里红妆领人抬着花轿亲自给接到北平去的，旁人都说也就是碍着孟小仙儿是个男的又出身不好，要是女的，那也就不做小星儿，明媒正娶直接做真月亮去了。那阵仗，啧啧啧啧，说书的都没说出过这种！” 

“………” 周九良有点服了。

“可三年后孟小仙儿又自己一人回来了。”

“………”周九良是真服了。

惊才艳艳的出场，又轰轰烈烈的从良，末了又毅然决然的一拍两散，重回风月场。这仿佛不应该是这个年代的故事，起承转合都出人意料，惊得秦淮河畔的琴曲都慌了腔走了板。南京城的老少爷们儿在白天里还可以假模假样舔着脸叹一句孟小仙儿这辈子难逃一个零落成泥的结局了，可没等到红灯笼挂上兰香馆的楼角，还是这些人，一个个儿的又都心惦惦的，只盼着那仙气可以在自己身上多停一秒。

孟小仙儿已经出了戏，而世人却还流连在戏文里。

于是周九良就打起十二分精神等着看这尊神仙。

可先上来的却是一个大高个，面皮白的像个灯，唱得还可以；接下来就是之前连周九良吓一跳的小黑小子，哦是个说书的，听不太懂；再后来茶馆里的客人突然都激动了起来，周九良伸长了脖子还以为到他的神仙了，可掀帘子出来的却是秦霄贤。

“……燕子～啄来～红豆小，小鬟～骄拥～亵香看………”一旁的孙九香拍膝点腿地跟着唱得投入。

周九良眯起眼睛望着台上的人，心里暗暗品评了一下，确实很不错。声娇韵软，娇憨可爱，把听曲儿的人都软乎在了凳子上，贪多了杯似得眼饧骨软。

唱完了一曲又接一曲。

时差没倒利索的周九良当晚最后的意识断片儿在第三支曲子之前。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：诗词均有原作参考，本节来自朱长文和柳如是，为剧情稍作改动。
> 
> 因自己血糖太高而激情产粮，如有不当之处还望告知。
> 
> 能看到这里的人都非常谢谢。啾咪。


	2. 章二   永遇乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >
> 
> >全聚德。但通常卖艺不卖身。
> 
> >历史线紊乱，大约在民国，OOC说不准。
> 
> >为了学骑滑板车居然特意开了一片跑马场。
> 
> 脑洞深不可测的愣头青豪门少爷良 X 都是渣男哼不理你们了的清倌儿堂

章二 永遇乐

清早的太阳慢悠悠衔住了柳梢。

周少爷两手揣着袖子立在糕团店门口，眼巴巴望着柜台里冒气的笼屉望眼欲穿。

因着前半宿睡多了，后半宿周九良就没怎么睡着。和府里值夜的门房聊风俗小吃聊得口水直流，好不容易熬到鸡叫了两遍，便直奔夫子庙去买蟹粉小笼。周九良觉得自己的诚心可昭日月，怎么着也能买到头一份，可直到太阳都出来老久了，他还被挤在一群同样起很早的老头子老太太外面，看着眼前的蒸笼被搬走一层又一层。

周少爷在国外待久了，行的是英伦绅士温文尔雅那一派——起码表面是，乍一见普通老百姓热热闹闹挤在一起买早点的氛围，实在是渗透不进去。他对南京话又生疏，听不太懂老板在叫什么，只有自己饿得肚子打鼓是真真的，眼瞅着身边的人群都换了三茬，到最后实在是顾不得风度了，小眼睛盯准了又有一个油纸包儿递出来，就一边叫着“我的！该我的！”一边手抓了过去。

然而抓住的却不是热腾腾的油纸包儿。

是一双白嫩嫩软乎乎的小手。

“呃，是我的……” 馋疯了的周少爷强梗着脖子去看手的主人，却见一双黑白分明的大大的杏眼含嗔带怨地看着自己，水润的嘴唇要张不张的，似有千言万语。

芙蕖不及美人面。

“我……我………我的………” 周少爷一时间忘了自己是谁，忘了自己在哪儿，忘了自己想了一早上的蟹粉小笼，忘了自己还掐着别人的手。

孟鹤堂觉得今天的黄历上定是写了不宜出门。

虽然他是习惯这个时候出门的。这个时间的秦淮河歇了管弦，散了宾客，隔夜的脂粉香和茶香酒香都被清波打散了，人清净，心也跟着清净。

于是孟鹤堂一般都是在兰香馆下完最后一盏灯笼之后带着孙九芳——馆里专配给自己的小跟班，蹓蹓跶跶地穿花拂柳，过小桥到河对面的糕团店去买自己喜欢吃的早点。比如说今天，他就想吃个如意糕。

可如意糕被人抢了不说，还被人抓了手。

“这个是我排的……”孟鹤堂蹙起淡淡的眉毛看着这不知是要抢点心还是要占便宜的人——小鼻子小眼睛的一个小孩儿，薄薄的嘴唇撅成一个圆，挺委屈的模样，直愣愣地盯着自己。

看着倒不像是有坏心的。

但他怎么就是不撒手？

说起来孟鹤堂已经有好几年没遇到这种疑似登徒子的剧情了。一来他是个不卖身的清倌儿，又落在势大的兰香馆，长得好看还贵，所以从挂牌子那天开始受得罪就有限；二来他头上顶着曾经的栾院长小老婆的名号，虽说现在俩人掰开了，但到底余威尚在，因此身后追着自己的人也都假清高，奔着谈情说爱来的多；三来也是最重要的一点，就是他出门的这个时间讲究得很，是再不会遇见那些个闲杂人等的——这类人一般到晌午能出门就不错，因此，孟鹤堂瞪着眼前这个摸着他手还丧眉耷眼的小孩儿，反抗起来也透着那么点儿迟疑。

“欸……欸！”孟鹤堂抬起了头挺起了腰，腮帮子里运起一口气，“你放手！放手！”一边说着一边抬腿轻轻踩了对方一脚，“看你放不放手！”

“啊！”周九良被这一脚踩回了魂儿，饥饿的感觉重新占领脑子，“我……我不是有意的，我等好久了，好不容易轮着我了。”年轻的粘糊糊的嗓音里不自觉地带了点讨好的意味，倒把孟鹤堂的气消了大半。

看来是误会？

孟鹤堂好不容易把手抽了出来，又听见小孩儿的肚子十分配合的发出了咕噜噜的响声，终于绷不住笑出了声，眼睛弯弯的闪着琥珀的光。“算了，你想吃便给你啦，反正这如意糕我是常来买的，不差这一回………”说着说着孟鹤堂却瞅着对方不知怎地又有点散神儿，看样子好像还要变回登徒子的样子，心下有点突突，便忙把油纸包儿往人怀里一推，转身赶紧走。

被美人的笑脸晃晕了头的童男子周九良却不知对方的心思。他觉得自己今天早起得真值，天真蓝，花真香。他喜滋滋地打开纸包儿先好好闻了一下点心清甜的香气，又小心翼翼地拈起一个咬了一口，又甜又糯，唇齿留香，真不愧是我的蟹…………

不是蟹粉小笼！！！？？？

真是我拿错了！！！？？？

优质绅士周九良羞愧得要一蹦三尺高。

还好美人走得不远。周九良一面高声喊着等一下等一下一面撒开了腿狂追，而前面那人疑惑的回头看清了来者何人以后，本来就很大的眼睛又瞪大了一倍，小脸也刷白，撩起大褂前襟儿也跑了起来。

为什么追我！！！？？？

都给他了啊！！！？？？

孟鹤堂觉得今天的黄历上一定肯定确定是写了不宜出门。

他平时本来就不爱动弹，走路都不多何谈跑步，还没跑出丈许脚底下就一趔趄，而后面追的人好巧不巧正好赶到，脚下边猛减速上半身却控制不住，于是两个人亲亲热热地撞在一起转了个圈后扑在了路边的墙上。孟鹤堂拧过身子刚想骂人，可眼前一黑紧接着脸颊上又一疼，居然是那小孩儿的嘴直接啃自己脸上了。好久没受过这种轻薄的孟小仙儿刺激过大还没来得及反应，就又觉得自己的胸脯上按上了一只大手，按完了还要搓摩两下。

所以这还是登徒子！！！？？？

他还有完没完！！！？？？

一大清早就接连被同一个人占便宜的孟鹤堂气得要疯了，两抹红云腾地从腮边直烧到眼角。他本来泪窝子就浅，这会儿连碰带吓早就一嘟噜眼泪包也包不住，偏偏那罪魁祸首脸比他还红，也不知是初次做案紧张的还是脑子有问题，嘴瓢得话都说不清楚却还要硬说。

“对对对对对对不起！！我以为是我的蟹蟹蟹蟹粉小笼………”

“你手拿开。”

“………对对对对对对不起！……我只是想把如意糕还给你……”

“你站直了放我起来。”

“对对对对对不起！I’m sorry……唉哟！”

周九良的脚上终于结结实实地挨了一下。

比第一下疼多了，看来是下了死力气。名门贵胄周九良少爷打从娘胎里出来就从没挨过人一指头，但一看踩他的那个人委委屈屈的样子，这疼就转移到自己心里了。他也说不出今天他是怎么了，笨手笨脚的完全不像他本人。他也没旁的意思，就是不想让这人误会，就是想和他多说句话，如果能问问姓氏名谁年纪多少家在哪里可否婚配就跟好了——周少爷交朋友就是这么细致，但不成想越弄越糟。

看着美人红红的眼睛像个受惊的兔子，湿漉漉的脸蛋上还挂着自己的牙印——看到这里周九良竟然有点回味方才的口感，又软又香，怪不得喜欢吃如意糕，咬起来差不多一个味儿。

脑子又开始不受控的周少爷想瞎了心了，竟然抬手想给美人擦擦眼泪，而美人也终于忍无可忍，咬牙切齿地再次抬起了脚，狠命地往周少爷的大腿上踹了过去。

“你再敢……再敢………我就往上踹了！”

孟鹤堂插着腰撂下一句狠话，然后再不敢耽搁，真兔子逃命似的跑了，直跑到小桥头回身看看没人追上来才敢停下来喘口气。孙九芳本来蹲那里正弹玻璃球，一看孟鹤堂这样回来了也吓了一跳。

“先生，先生您怎么了？”孙九芳半搂着孟鹤堂给他顺顺气。虽然他名义上是兰香馆里专负责答应孟小仙儿的伙计——负责角儿的日常起居，角儿出门的时候也跟着盯梢儿，但这么些年相处下来，他的心早就偏到天边儿了。

“没……没事儿。”孟鹤堂怕孙九芳担心，也怕惹出别的事，“让狗撵了我……”

“啊？谁家的狗？我打去！”孙九芳甩着膀子就要冲。

“别别别！咱回吧！你先生的腰有点酸，回去揉揉吧。”孟鹤堂还想回兰香馆蹭点别人的早饭。

“先生您的如意糕呢？” 小伙计还要哪壶不开提哪壶。

“喂狗了喂狗了！” 孟鹤堂摸摸脸上的牙印，差点又哭出来。

梧桐掩映的共进路上，一栋红砖白墙的三层小楼是最醒目的建筑。

西洋的建筑风格，门口却配了汉白玉的拴马桩和上马石。黑底填金的“将军府”大匾挂在正门口，相比簇新的房子显得沧桑得像个古董，想是从祖宅请过来的，彰显着这家人历久不改的抱负。

洋楼门口立着警卫，孙九香打从马路对面往过走的时候就发现被直勾勾盯着，直到警卫认出自己是哪个了，方一磕脚后跟敬了个礼。管家的钟叔迎了出来，引着他往里走的功夫嘴上也没闲着，“孙少爷，您来正好，您去看看我们少爷又琢磨啥呢？从早上到现在就吃了几个点心，是房门也不出，问话也不说，老爷夫人又去了北平，我这……”絮絮叨叨了一路。

孙九香头一回自己来这么显赫的地方，被钟叔啰嗦的脑子有点乱，虽然他和这周九良所谓的故交情谊也就只有对方小时候留着长鼻涕看自己掏鸟窝，但为了尽快和周家所有人热络起来，越是这种山中无老虎的时候越是得突出他的重要性。

“ 周少爷？周少爷？我九香来啦！”挺胸收腹的上三楼进了小书房，孙九香心里嘀咕着也许是周少爷正发奋读书呢才废寝忘食，这老钟头就是见识少，可待看见他要找的人的样子，孙九香这才承认自己的见识也不多。

周少爷呢？我们金尊玉贵目下无尘的周少爷呢？

眼前这个蔫头巴脑的靠在沙发上，两手把着个折扇杵着腮帮子，双眼放空的呆头鹅是哪位？

“……不是，怎么了您这是？咱俩就一宿没见，您这是被谁惹着了？” 孙九香瞬间一个头三个大。

“没…怎…么……”周九良连一个眼神也懒得给，“有点无聊。”

“嘿，瞧您说的！还能让您无聊了，是哥哥的不是。昨儿个晚上您也没尽兴，也没赶上孟小仙儿，要不今天晚上咱们再走一遭？兰香馆我常来常往的，天天都有新花样！” 跟着孙九香就不可能有无聊这种说法。

“…………不想去，吵得慌。”周九良突然就有点对花天酒地失去了兴趣，“你还常来常往——常来！对，他常来！！他常来买嘛！”

这天早上为数不多的两人的对话过电一般在周九良的心头走了一遍。

然后孙九香就眼瞅着前一刻还摊得溜平的周少爷突然像个青蛙一样窜了起来。

“怎……怎么了您？”孙九香心里嘀咕怎么跟我爹似的，一听兰香馆就要跳起来打我？

“没事，哈哈没事。”周少爷居然笑得见牙不见眼。

“那咱们晚上……？”

“不了不了，我明天要早起，今晚得早点睡。改日啊，孙哥。”

周少爷呢？我们冷面寡情孤高自赏的周少爷呢？

钟叔你快来。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没有栾哥，就不打Tag了。
> 
> 看到这里的诸位，万水千山总是情，给个啾咪。


	3. 章三  临江仙

德云马场，是整个金陵地界儿最招人的马场。  
场子大，马好，规矩严，远近左右的达官显贵、军商政要、黑白两道都喜欢时不时地往这儿奔。无论你是牵线搭桥的，还是讨价还价的，亦或是调停纠纷的，哪怕是谈情说爱的呢，都可以先骑两圈再说话。

人都说在德云马场遇见啥事都不奇怪。

同样遇见啥人也不稀奇。

这一日天气晴好，微风习习，算是晚春时节里难得的凉快天气。孙九香打从上礼拜就开始张罗着周九良来骑马，而周九良却不知被什么事给耽误住了，直拖延到今天才被死活拖了过来。

“孙哥哥，周少爷他……是有什么心事？”同被接来马场的秦霄贤骑在马上小心翼翼地打听。他头两天刚打听出了周少爷的底细，心里正热乎乎地冒泡，临来之前还立了雄心壮志说要笼络他，可等见了面却发现这人比上回见面更不好处。本来那相貌就不软和，不知怎的如今眼睛下面还多添了两团黑眼圈，嘴角绷得紧紧，让秦霄贤的一腔子热情都落了地。

“嗐！我也不知道啊！”孙九香此刻也莫名其妙，“都多少天了，我这处处陪着小心，还鼻子不是鼻子，眼睛不是眼睛的。”

“那咱们去哄哄他？”秦霄贤眨了眨无辜的大眼睛朝孙九香飞了个眼风，要知道他可难得出来一次，更难得碰见周九良。  
孙九香却没领会到位，反而无所谓的摆摆手道，“可别触他霉头，先别管，也许待会儿跑两圈疏散疏散就好了。旋儿，咱俩也遛起来吧。”说罢夹了夹马肚子跑了起来。秦霄贤见状也不好再坚持，也一拽缰绳跟了上去。

闷头呆脑的周少爷此刻仍沉浸在自怨自艾的情绪里，丝毫不知自己成为了另两人的谈资。他消沉的原因其实很简单，他的身体虽然在马场，但心一直蹲在夫子庙的早点摊。芳龄廿四的周九良头一次这么认真地想交朋友，而这交朋友的心愿却不幸地死在了第一步。

周九良不知道他想交的这个朋友姓甚名谁家住何方年方几何是否婚配——当然后面几点不重要，更不知道为什么他就不再来糕团店了？

说好的常来呢？  
欺负他这个老实人吗？

算上今天早晨，他已经连续在同一时间同一地点守了一个礼拜了，餐牌上的小吃都被他从头到尾吃了一遍，连回南京以后新做的大褂穿着都瘦了。周九良沮丧得不行，同时也有点灰心。也许这就是缘分不够吧，微风抚过年轻人线条凌厉的下颌，他抓了抓头发，想深深呼吸一口这杂糅着青草香的清新的空气——

一匹枣红色的马嗖得一下从旁边窜了过去。  
卷起一片尘土。

春风得意马蹄急……

“急你大爷！！！”  
丧病多日的周九良的怒火在这一刻终于完全引爆。

“让老子知道了你是谁！老子要把你绑马屁股后头跑一宿！”

周九良咬着后槽牙打马猛追，两匹马的距离马上开始急剧缩短。这倒毫不意外，哪怕留洋在外耽搁了几年，周九良的骑术也是打小儿就练起来的——从曾曾祖父那辈子开始就走武将路子的缘故。架鹰逮兔子，弯弓射大雕，周九良就算没怎么玩过也见过，在学校的马术比赛上还得过点小奖，因此这一回追这种级别的小角色简直是三个指头捏田螺，稳拿。  
前面跑着的那个人显然也是发现了后面有人在追，他开始有点紧张，但显然没往有人要绑他这个方向想，毕竟在马场，不认识的人之间突然遇上了赛一局也是有的，因此他只是收紧了腰背，抬手又抡了一鞭，架势干净漂亮。

两个人正好是逆着光在骑，所以从周九良这个角度看不太清对手的模样。周九良眯着眼睛审视着他的田螺，只能看出他穿一身黑色的骑装，颀长的脖子和笔挺的背和细窄的腰连成一道凌厉的直线，又潇洒又风骚。往回抡鞭子的手臂被白色的丝质袖子包裹，被风一带显出光滑的弧度，还有两条修长的腿紧紧夹着马肚子，身体随着马背的颠簸有节奏的起伏着，像一只灵巧了燕子。

这是一个骑得很标准的骑手。一招一式皆看得出是受过行家指导，而学的人也是个好学生，有板有眼，多一分则过，少一分则散。要是非给挑出点毛病来，也是这人身型所限，过于单薄，练轻功合适，练骑马得练折了一身细骨头。

周九良突然又不想绑人捆马屁股后面了。  
他想交个朋友。

想到做到的周少爷赶紧压下马的速度，不能太急躁了吓着人家。一边整理着仪表一边思考开场白的周九良眼盯着前面的朋友也慢慢地停了下来，以为人家也在等自己呢，喜滋滋地骑到半道儿才发现路边上还候着一人。瘦瘦高高的，穿着和那人一样的黑色骑装，戴着金丝边儿眼镜，长得有点面熟…………

“小孟，累了吧？你也骑好久了，腰疼不疼？渴了没？这天儿马上要热起来了，下来咱歇一会儿吧。你要还想骑，待会儿我带着你。”

噫？  
不光面熟还耳熟？

周九良呆望着金丝边眼镜张开手臂，像捧着宝贝疙瘩一样地把那人从马背上捧了下来，一手接过了马鞭，一手不着痕迹地伸到人背后，在腰上虚扶了一下。一套动作连下来满是柔情蜜意，眼神也是缠绵多情。

“这不是………”周九良咔嚓一道闪光劈过脑子。

“这不是金校长吗？” 孙九香突然出现。  
“……孟哥？” 后面跟着秦霄贤。

人都说在德云马场遇见啥事都不奇怪。

同样遇见啥人也不稀奇。

再次出门没翻黄历的孟鹤堂还不知死活地回眸一笑，娇生两靥，“哎，旋儿……”后面的话就卡在了喉咙里。

“……哇，如意糕！”周少爷笑得见牙不见眼。  
“……蟹粉小笼？”孟先生想立刻骑上马跑。

南京城其实很大，大到人与人之间就像秦淮河里被船桨打散的浮萍，还来不及相识便错过了，来不及相知便误会了，来不及相许便相忘了；可有的时候南京城又很小，小到完全不同身份不同想法的人也能像大米饭装到碗里面，该是谁的总是谁的。

姻缘际会，逃也逃不掉。

因着孙九香两边都认识的缘故，这正式的自我介绍还是由他来做。他殷勤地拍着金丝边眼镜的肩膀介绍说，“这是金陵大学的金霏校长”，又过来扶周少爷的胳膊，“这是周总司令的小公子……”“我是周九良。”

“原来是周少爷，”金霏没料到今天的临时起意会遇到这么大个人物，“……久仰大名，幸会幸会。”  
周九良心道我哪里有大名值得你久仰，面上倒是又挂上了他标志性的皮笑肉不笑，“金校长，幸会幸会。”

仓促的见面双方都没有准备，一时场面有些沉默。

“我呢，还有我呢，介绍我，我是秦霄贤，哥哥们可以叫我旋儿。” 还好有人乖巧的打破尴尬的气氛。孙九香听了又是无奈又是宠地朝他点了点手指，可周九良却像没听见一样望着一个方向没有动。  
秦霄贤顺着那视线望过去，是孟鹤堂。

“我是孟鹤堂。”  
如光风霁月，如琨玉秋霜。

恼羞成怒的如意糕是他。一骑绝尘的燕儿也是他。

秦霄贤眼瞧着周九良突然软和下来的嘴角恍惚的眼神就觉得不舒服，下意识地就笑着补了一句，“谁还不认识孟小仙儿啊。”

却教仙女愧乘风的孟小仙儿。

嗯，怪不得。  
最初的久别重逢的喜悦过去之后，周九良的心里一时间有些复杂。既有终于知道自己想了这么多天的人终于是谁的喜悦，又有不知今后该如何相处的茫然，甚至包括什么也不懂的自己在这朵倾城名花之前的忐忑，还有就是，对于这个人为什么能先后两次吸引到自己的原因的释怀。  
孟小仙儿嘛，传闻里，眼巴前儿，他从不缺男人跪在脚底下。

周九良在不自觉间有点失落，反映到脸上，就是那软和的嘴角又抿了起来，眼里的光也暗了下去。

孟鹤堂把这些一点不差地全看在眼里，似笑非笑地瞥了一眼秦霄贤，对方只做不知地挽了一下头发。孟鹤堂的心情十分平静，因为习惯了，因为意料之中，只是他突然有点累。

孟鹤堂并不想认识什么新朋友，尤其是在孟小仙儿这个身份之外认识谁，原因无他，因为累。即便他走过再多的桥看过再多的风景，也永远无法忽视别人在知晓他到底是谁的那一刻，眼中明显的失望与隐秘的垂涎。  
孟小仙儿这个名号是一匹华丽的妆花锦，那花团锦簇一针一线都绣在孟鹤堂的皮肉上。五年前他凭着腔子里的一团火硬扯了这一身皮肉跟了人，然而却无奈收场。逃不掉躲不开，这匹锦终又穿回了孟鹤堂身上，铠甲般护着他，也吸着他的血。

周九良浑浑噩噩地回到了将军府，总觉得自己好像错失了什么，又怎么都说不上来。上午的马场之行在两方人马碰面之后就变得索然无味。孟鹤堂说乏了，马上就有个毛头小子过来扶着他到后面歇着，而离了孟鹤堂的金霏突然就像换了个人，扶着眼镜正襟危坐地开始和孙九香聊生意——金陵大学下一届的校服是从孙九香他爹那里定。剩下个秦霄贤绕着周九良扇风端茶，但到底也没什么可说的话。周九良一会儿摸摸头发一会儿拽拽领子，眼睛偷偷觑着某个人关上的那扇门，魂不守舍。

回到家里，周九良发现无聊的感觉又开始吞噬着他，仿佛不久前沉浸于找朋友的快乐里的自己是另外一个人。他想找点事情消遣，以“周九良”这个身份而不是别的，那么干什么好呢，干什么好呢。周九良坐在沙发上用扇子杵着下巴颏，呆呆地看着太阳一点点地晕上了美人面的颜色。


	4. 章四  摽有梅

明月初升，河里边和河岸上都晃着颤巍巍的灯笼红。  
从天刚擦黑那会儿周九良就开始在兰香馆外头转悠，他看着小伙计在门口挂好了灯笼，看着茶客三三两两地结伴而入，看着一楼戏台子上已经开始有了鲜活的人影，看着大堂里的茶水续过两圈，都没走出方圆三尺的距离。

因为周少爷他心虚。  
他有点后悔上次和孙九香一起来的时候光顾着装大爷，沒好好观察人家是怎么个行事。他的脑子告诉他今晚他是来点头牌唱曲儿的，可身体却紧张得像是有谁要点他。到底要怎么才能装得像个常来的？周九良很着急，他在门口等。

琴弦交错棹影开，花灯明灭夜徘徊。

直到数过第四十八个客人进门，周少爷才鼓起破釜沉舟的勇气跟了进去。  
“哎，客官您往里走！往里走往里走！”跑堂的伙计万分热情的凑过来接应，他老早就发现这位公子哥在门外转磨磨了，看着挺体面的不像个差钱的主儿，也不知为啥就干晃悠不进来。“您是喝茶还是听曲儿？”跑堂的还以为今儿晚上他没缘分问出这句话呢，还好这小少爷最终还是进来了，再不进来他都该怀疑对方是不是要踩点等着讹人。

“那个……我想点人唱曲儿……”周九良皱着眉老神在在地说道。  
“啊！那成啊！不知您想听谁来？我们这儿有……”小伙计殷勤地送上戏折子。  
“不用这个，我是想点……”周九良耳根子烧得通红，嘴里含了一晚上的名字有点烫嘴，“……孟鹤堂！”  
说完了周九良赶紧端起茶碗大喝一口。

小伙计听了却有些为难，他打量这位客官约么是个不了解行情的，便好心给他解释，“客官，孟先生每晚上统共就大唱小唱各一回，您这个时辰来，大唱人都唱完了，小唱……您哪还轮得上。”  
周九良这才傻了眼，心里后悔地直冒泡。从昨天早上在马场见了一面以后就哽在嗓子里的一堆话让他吃不下睡不香，好不容易熬到天黑，若再熬上一宿……不成，苍天啊大地啊他可再熬不住了。

“那我不点他唱曲儿了，我就找他说两句话成吗？”周九良呲着大白牙恳切地说，他记得之前孙九香是可以找秦霄贤说话的。  
小伙计像瞧什么稀罕物一样地看了他好一会儿，心道好家伙，本以为只是个不懂行的，没想到还是个做白日梦的，面上却半分也不带出来，仍是笑着道，“客官，您可晓得点孟先生去雅间小唱一次都得……这个数”，说着伸出一只手比量，“您还想找他说话………唉？哎！不是，不是钱的事。” 小伙计忙不迭地把小少爷要掏钱的手摁回去，“是没这个规矩。客官您喝茶吧，待会儿听听别的角儿。”  
小伙计作了个揖就退一边招待别的客人了，生怕再听着什么更稀奇的要求，留下垂头丧气的周九良坐在那里，缩肩塌背，仿佛一只被撩秃噜毛的猫。

走也不甘心。最后周九良枯坐在那儿喝了一晚上茶水。  
不过这兰香馆里驻场的倌儿也确实多，周九良百无聊赖地暗自品评，竟有多一半儿都和头一回来看见的那些不一样。怪不得孙九香总撺掇自己来，说每天都有新花样，倒也不是吹牛皮。当然熟面孔也有，除了让他印象深刻的黑小子——别说这人还有点小红，接着就数秦霄贤了。  
秦霄贤今天穿了一件青灰色的大褂，看着比往常倒稳重了些许。水汪汪的大眼睛往场子里扫了一圈就瞅见了周九良，他先是有些吃惊，紧接着就有些喜不自胜地样子，显得脸上扫得胭脂都更红了三分。  
周九良倒是没怎么在意，只是略举了举茶碗算是打了个招呼。台上唱得什么他也听不懂，心情不好，在哪里也都是消磨时间。

夜色渐深，丝竹管弦慢慢歇了下来，将将燃尽的蜡烛是人们困倦的眼。  
像兰香馆这样的清音班子是不留人过夜的。孙九芳前脚送了客人出门，后脚就差点和同往外走的耷拉着脑袋的周九良撞个正着。芳芳对他有点印象，且因着前面的小伙计刚还拿这人要找自家先生说话这事儿当笑料讲给自己听，所以这回正好遇见了就有点好奇。他悄悄地跟着，看着那人绕到了兰香馆临河的那一面楼下，然后撩起了褂子后襟儿就在河沿的石砖坐下了。先是对着河面叹了口气，然后伸出一只手随意在地上抄起个什么东西，朝着水面一扬，随后几个亮晶晶的水洼洼映着灯火明了又灭——竟是打起了水漂。

这个人真有意思啊！在十里秦淮打水漂儿！  
弹玻璃球爱好者孙九芳被折服了。

“先生！先生！刚才我给你讲得那个……那个周少爷！”孙九芳兴冲冲地晃着他的大脑袋冲进孟鹤堂的屋子里，孟鹤堂待他亦主亦师亦友，他有什么事都要第一时间给先生说。  
孟鹤堂正懒洋洋地倚在窗根儿下的贵妃榻上，盘扣儿解了两颗，袖子挽到胳膊肘，一手捧着本《隋唐演义》，一手擎着个酒盅，里面红扑扑的果子酒还剩一半，另一半在他的眉梢眼角，眼波流转地朝人看过来，是外人从没看过的娇。

此情此境此景，不是外人的孙九芳已经百炼成钢。

“冤大头又怎么啦？”孟鹤堂笑着问。这会儿他的心情有点好，大概是因为之前听芳芳给他讲的周少爷在楼下出洋相的事儿怪好玩儿的。本来睡眠不好的他总得喝点酒才能合上眼，但今天他莫名觉得自己能睡个好觉。  
孙九芳嘿嘿嘿嘿笑得诡异，也不说话，还把手摁在他先生的嘴唇上不让先生说话。他猴子似的窜上贵妃榻，把挨着榻的窗户轻轻地推开半扇，眼珠子一斜，示意他先生往下看——

窗户正下边的河沿上就坐着冤大头本人。

少年不知愁滋味，平生不识相思苦。

孟鹤堂一时间有点无语，又有点想笑。他在这纸醉金迷的红尘里折腾了十余载了，还头一次遇到这么个章法全无的主儿。他到底什么目的？孟鹤堂想起了那个清早磕在脸上的牙印，想起马场上他转身离去前余光里瞥见的他攥紧的拳头，想起芳芳和他讲的这人要花钱找自己说话。他手托着下巴颏趴在窗台上，三两米的距离之外是那人毛茸茸的发旋儿。

扑……啪。  
又一块石头惊扰了沉睡的河。

马场失意欢场失意哪哪都失意的打水漂爱好者周九良在低头寻找自己的第十七块石头，突然有什么东西砸在了自己的后脑勺上，落地嘎啦啦清脆的响。周九良弯腰捡起来是个小核桃，也不知是哪个不知死的在消遣他老子，气鼓鼓地抬头就要骂。

“唉，那个，蟹粉小笼。”  
一个耳熟的声音从二楼的窗户里飘了下来，周九良猛一抬头，心里突突突地像锣鼓点，晕乎乎差点被月亮晃了眼。

也不知是哪个月亮。

“谁准你在我的地盘扔石头？” 待在二楼的孟鹤堂有恃无恐。“你茶水喝多啦？有钱没地方花啦？又无聊啦？”两片小嘴唇得啵得啵，奚落个没完。

周九良却是对这劈头盖脸的讽刺充耳不闻。  
“……你还生我气吗？”他仰着脑袋好半天憋出一句，眼神灼灼，神色惶惶，像等着老师打手板的笨学生。

生什么气？有什么好生气？半点不相干的两个人，为了好久之前的一打儿点心？还是为了马场上的尴尬一面？  
都不值当。

对手不按常理出招，孟鹤堂有点无措。如果是孟小仙儿，他会温温柔柔十分得体地回一句“我没生气啊”，抑或是反问别人“你说我生不生气”，再或者干脆什么也不说，只拿一双看似清透但实际谁也够不到底的眼睛看着他，保管没一个人能扛过这三样儿。

可细想来却也不对，因为孟小仙儿的话压根不会开这扇窗，不会扔那颗核桃，不会蛮不讲理地说那些带刺儿的话。

“……哼。”  
好半晌半空里才飘下这么个字。

这是属于孟鹤堂本人的一个回答。

“我那天真不是有意的，我后来等了你好多天，想跟你赔礼的。”  
“哦。”

“昨天见你还记得我可高兴坏啦。”  
“嗯。”

“我今天其实也不是为了听你唱曲儿。”  
“呵呵。”

“你为啥不能出来和我说话啊？”  
“没这个规矩。”

“哦，那还是听你唱曲儿吧。”  
“我可贵。”

…………

周九良词穷了，他可怜兮兮地盯着二楼的人看。四周都是黑夜，只有二楼那里是缱绻的光，而二楼那人也在看着他，看着看着终于撑不住露了个笑影儿——又马上装模作样地收牢。  
孟鹤堂拿起扇子扇了扇风，觉得今晚的果子酒有点上头，下面这个小孩儿也有点好玩，“要不这样吧，”他滴溜溜转了转他的一双大眼睛：“你去给我买早点，我再考虑考虑给你唱。”  
“好嘞。”周九良恨不得现在就天亮，“还吃如意糕吗？”

买早点就能换孟鹤堂唱曲儿，这个便宜简直占得太大啦——他忘了人并没告诉他要买多久。  
瞎了心的居然还想和头牌说话，他得好好遛这个冤大头几天收点好处——他忘了今天晚上已经聊了半宿。

这两人居然同时都觉得占了莫大便宜，也算各取所需，一双两好。

鸡还没叫周九良就起了床，反正这一晚上他其实也没怎么睡着。迷迷糊糊的应该有梦，但细想又记不起来。他稀里哗啦地洗了洗头和脸，刮刮胡子，又抹了点雪花膏，然后就皱着眉头打开了衣柜，开始研究自己今天该穿什么。  
周少爷活了二十多岁，这还是头一回对自己的外貌有了追求。湖蓝色显轻浮，鸦青又显闷，青莲色太庄重了好像要去赴宴，枣红这件蛮好的，但穿着显胖。柜子里一排大褂他扯出一件撇一件，最终剩下了前两天新做的一件黑色织金的，虽然好像和他买早点这件事情不太相配，但管不了那么多了，配得上今天玉树临风的他就行。

晨光熹微，周九良脚步轻快地走着湿漉漉的石板路。荷叶层层柳叶光，这仿佛是初夏里最美好的一个早晨。他不是爱讲话的人，但仅隔了半个晚上，他嗓子里面又憋了好些话要说。他像一只早起的鸟儿，奔着糕团店去逮他的虫子，左拐右拐左拐，终于看到糕团店前面那座桥啦——

桥头柱子上果然猴着一个人。

“周少爷早！我是来拿早点的孙九芳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：大唱是在大堂里唱，按次收钱；小唱是进雅间里唱，按点收钱。作者没文化，纯自创词语，与剧情关系不大，不要深究。


	5. 章五  念奴娇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> “我奶奶说了，除了我妈和我媳妇，没人能摸我的头！”

“周少爷又来啦，今天买什么呀？” 糕团店的老板还隔着一群老头儿老太太便开始热情地招呼。  
“来两碗桂花小元宵，一碗多放糖再装起来。”周九良斜腰拉跨地贴墙根站着，眼皮黏糊糊地半睁半开，说完还咧开嘴打了一个大大的哈欠，打到一半又仿佛有口水流了出来，拿手背抹了抹，然后就随意蹭在了衣服上。  
衣服是上好的松花绿缎面，也不知怎么给搓磨得像块腌咸菜。

周少爷已经连着起了五天早了，别说家里惊掉了下巴的佣人，就是换成刚回来那会儿的自己，都得觉得不可思议。小伙子年轻气盛一根筋，一开始虽然是心思不纯，但坚持到后来，倒颇有点自我挑战要争口气的意味——虽然从穿着打扮上已经自我放弃到底了。  
这也不能怪周少爷。在发现每天接应他的上线比自己还要不修边幅的时候，他还风骚个什么劲儿？

要说这几天倒也不是全无进展，至少他和孙九芳的情谊得到了突飞猛进的提高。两个人天天蹲在桥头上一边吃喝一边闲聊天，除了明令禁止周九良再去兰香馆出洋相——先生说了，什么时候能听他唱曲儿得他说了算，孙九芳几乎把他家先生能交代的事情都交代了一遍。

周九良知晓了孟鹤堂爱吃甜，也爱吃辣，酒量还不错，但后两样这些年都黜了，怕倒嗓子。孟鹤堂闲下来的时候爱看话本子，文的武的志怪的写实的都看，没人管着他的时候能歪着看一天不喝水不吃饭，咔吧咔吧干嗑瓜子。孟鹤堂不喜欢涂脂抹粉，因为他嫌洗着麻烦。孟鹤堂还怕黑怕鬼，睡觉要么留灯要么留人。

吸溜……吸溜……  
周九良一边吃小元宵一边忙着记忆，就觉得脑子里那个叫孟鹤堂的小人一天天地变得活灵活现了起来。不光会踹他，会瞪他，会奚落他，会捉弄他，还会玩，会乐，会害怕。至于唱不唱曲儿什么的，他倒是没一开始那么好奇了。

此时天光大亮，已经到了往常芳芳过来和自己碰头的时间，不知怎的还不见人影？周九良惬意地摸了摸肚皮正想打个饱嗝，嘴形都张好了却被一个阴森森的声音生生打断——

“吃得挺好的嘛。”  
没错，是脑子里的那个小人的声音。

…………孙九芳你大爷！

周九良艰难地把嘴边上的嗝吃了回去，接着面如死灰地缓缓转过身去，在对上那双杏核眼的时候还不自觉地哆嗦了一下。那人撇着小嘴嫌弃地翻了个白眼，周九良顺着对方的白眼的方向就看到了自己的腌咸菜大褂，胸前有个口水印，大褂下摆为了蹲着吃元宵方便还拧着掖在了裤腰里。  
一时间万念俱灰。

“给你。快吃。该凉了。”周九良哭丧着脸把打包的桂花元宵往他冤家怀里一塞，然后就登登登往河边走——旁人看着还以为这人是恼羞成怒要跳河。河里的野鸭子被他惊得嘎嘎直叫，周九良揪着头发往石头上一坐，觉得自己真的想跳河。

周九良开始自闭。  
但耳朵里却清清楚楚地听到那人越走越近的声音，余光里也能看到那人飘飘摇摇的挨到他肩膀的大褂一角。周九良脸上烧得滚热，却有一只凉凉的小手在他的头上软软的摸了一下，伴着同样软软的一句，“你这小孩儿。”尾音上翘，是说话那人自己也没觉察到的温柔。

小桥流水里游着的是成对儿的鸭子，鸭子身后新滋出来的两颗尖尖是并蒂莲。左边的石头上有两个碗，右边的石头上有两个人。  
正好正好，缘分来了，管你今天打扮的好看赖看。

孟鹤堂不是个胡搅蛮缠的人，两个人的误会解开了，他其实本意就没想要遛人家这么多天玩。按他原来的计划，他是想让孙九芳第一天去拿早点的时候就告诉周九良晚上该什么时间去馆里等他登台的，可不成想那天早上一起床他就觉得声堵气短，头重脚轻，竟是得了风寒，在床上整整躺了三天。好容易等第四天大好了，可以挂牌子了，孟鹤堂照了照镜子，却觉得自己有点憔悴，嗓子也不够亮堂，就吩咐孙九芳又拖延了两天。虽然孙九芳每天回来都跟他讲周九良一直等着呢，没生气也没不耐烦，但孟鹤堂自己心里就是没来由的不踏实，看话本子也总走神儿，所以挨到第六天早上再挨不过了赶紧出门。

“谁是小孩儿，我才不是小孩儿。”周九良脑袋仍扎在胳膊里嘟囔，他哪哪都不小啦——后面这半句他没敢说出来。

“行啦，你捎的早点也够价了。”孟鹤堂伸手拽了拽身边人的胳膊，“我给你唱曲儿吧。”

说唱还就真唱。不是等晚上去茶馆里，“台上的我也没什么意思”，孟鹤堂吃完最后一颗小元宵的时候就有了主意，“为了感谢你给跑了这么多天的腿儿，我给你单唱一唱特别的！”说完就也把自己的大褂前襟一撩拿在手里，蹲下身子往河里一跳。

“啊啊啊孟鹤堂你干啥！”周少爷吓坏了怎么他还好好的别人先跳了呢。  
“瞎嚷嚷啥？叫孟哥！”稳稳站在水边石头上的孟鹤堂又翻了个白眼，然后转身往不远处的石桥里走去。

石桥下面当然是桥洞，但和旁的桥洞不同的是，它入水的地方有几级石阶，不宽也不窄，刚好够一个唱的站着一个听的坐。孟鹤堂把衣摆整整好，又正了正领口。脚下清波缓缓，映着晨光爬上他石青色的缎面大褂，又侵染至他风轻云淡的眉眼，略微有些低沉的嗓音飘出水润的唇，像有初夏里第一朵洁白的菡萏开在了他的唇角。

“风回小院庭芜绿，  
柳眼春相续。  
凭阑半日独无言，  
依旧竹声新月似当年。

笙歌未散尊罍在，  
池面冰初解。  
烛明香暗画堂深，  
满鬓青霜残雪思难任。”

一曲歇，周九良啪啪啪鼓掌。  
“怎么样啊？值不值啊？”唱完了的孟鹤堂也挤在周九良旁边坐下，托着腮帮子，一看对方居然认真思考了起来，不禁又打了他胳膊一下，“随便说就好，我还讹你怎么的。”  
周九良也托着腮帮子，嘿嘿嘿笑了会儿，大概是在回味，“好听，而且……好像和别人的，不一样。”  
“什么别人，哪个别人？你听过几个曲子，这就能分门别类了。”孟鹤堂嘴里说得嫌弃，脸上却带着得意的笑，“你说的那个腔调我也会……但我今天不想那么唱。这首曲子我也好些年没唱了，有点丧气，都没人喜欢……”  
“我喜欢我喜欢！”周九良赶紧强调，“这个词牌的旋律我也会的，我都可以给你配上三弦。”

“你还会三弦？”孟鹤堂惊讶地直起身子看他。  
“怎么啦？会这个奇怪嘛？我小时候一直在老家养在老太太跟前儿的，三弦，快板，我都耍得不赖呢！”周九良眉飞色舞地说，却又马上有点失落，“不过我爹妈都不喜欢，我也就搁开手了。”

孟鹤堂看着突然垂头丧气的周少爷就觉得有点可怜，于是为表安慰，再次伸手摸了摸他的头。  
周少爷却羞得简直要跳起来——如果旁边不是河的话。

“我奶奶说了，除了我妈和我媳妇，没人能摸我的头！”  
“啊？连你爸爸我都不行吗？”

……咋还得寸进尺了？咱俩头回见面的记忆又不深刻了是吗？  
周九良咧嘴露出了八颗大白牙，然后一个饿虎扑食就把孟鹤堂推在了墙根儿。毫无危险自觉的孟鹤堂还伸着小手要再往他头上招呼，于是周九良干脆一手一个攥住手腕，比人大了一圈的身体也压了上去，压了上去——压上去干啥，童男子周九良突然没了概念。  
而孟鹤堂先是有点懵，他不明白怎么形势就逆转了呢；被抓住手腕以后又有点慌，但他觉得他还可以努力一下；直到周九良的身体把他严严实实地罩了起来，眼睛里除了他那张脸就没别的了，热乎乎的气息直喷到自己的脖子里，才后知后觉地羞愤起来，整个人像个醉虾一样开始乱蹦哒，浅浅的泪窝子里又开始泛热。

怎么突然就跳到登徒子的剧情了呢？

河边的野鸭子再次被吓得嘎嘎叫了起来。它们受不了了，决定有多远游多远。

好在对方突然愣神儿了，趁着这功夫，孟鹤堂挣出了一条胳膊。  
然后麻溜儿的捂住了自己的半边脸。  
……又觉得不太对，于是换成捂嘴。

这一套动作下来，本来没概念的周少爷眼盯着那只小白手的移动轨迹，脑子里的画面如脱缰的野马。

“……我，我不是……”周九良还试图解释自己没那个意思，但后半句话还没说出嘴，自己的脚上就传来了熟悉的疼痛——“哎呦！”  
“你！你这个人怎么老这样儿呢！”越踩越熟练的孟鹤堂双手一叉腰——“哼！”

等到两个人终于从桥洞子里头钻出来的时候，太阳已经升至半空，街上来往的行人都开始变多了。孟鹤堂刚刚一通折腾又羞又躁还没缓利索，这会儿又开始担心会被哪个纨绔无赖认出来，战战兢兢地支棱着肩膀在石头上走都走不稳，活像个急着要钻回树洞的兔子。周九良紧跟在他后面，手里还帮他拎着大褂的后襟儿免得沾上泥水。他觉得今天实在是开心极了，只可惜时间过得太快，否则……周九良的脑子里面万马奔腾。

直到孟鹤堂一头扎进孙九芳的背后，孟鹤堂才有了点安全感。孙九芳也奇怪这俩人搞什么去了闹这么晚，但此刻又不好问的，只得匆匆告别。周九良远远跟着他们走，直到他们安全地进了兰香馆的后门才放心离开。

转天糕团店前面等着的果然又换成孙九芳了。

“周少爷，我先生在馆里虽然不怎么受管制，但一般也得隔个三两天才出门的。”孙九芳道，“先生说如果你能背着三弦来，他可以考虑后天早上来。”  
周九良忙不迭地说好好好行行行。

可等到了约定的那一日，周少爷却没有来成。

孟鹤堂独自一人站在桥上，身后跑过个夹着一大摞报纸的小报童。

“号外！号外！特大新闻！周司令当选国民陆海空三军边防总司令！周司令要回南京啦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：文中唱词出自李煜。  
周文王的官衔是我瞎攒的。写别的我总担心会敏感。


	6. 章六  满庭芳

兰香馆里总有着比外面慢许多的悠长的时光。它的早晨醒在别人吵吵闹闹的中午，晚上又睡在别人香梦沉酣的黎明，一点一滴都是与俗世的格格不入，所以馆里的那些人，也总存着凡人没有的旧时代的天真。

可今天兰香馆的时光却又过得有点快。张九龄蹦豆子一样地从三楼骨碌下来，毫不理会后面传来“你傻啊这个色儿的大褂儿显黑”的声音，一撩帘子只脑袋伸进屋里告诉着，“干爹说将军府一会儿来车接咱们”。正喝着茶的秦霄贤回头看见了忍不住噗嗤一乐说，“快过来把你那个脖子也拿粉盖盖，顾头不顾尾的，也忒黑了。”张九龄却满不在乎地伸了下舌头，又蹦豆子一样蹦走了。

秦霄贤凝神看着镜子，看里面的自己粉光脂艳，眉目如画，使他颇有些自得。可这自得只维持到身后那人换好了衣服重又走回来——水洗过的海棠红的大褂，来去之间便满室生春。

那人又在梳妆台前坐了下来，细润香白的茉莉粉，艳却不俗的飞燕色胭脂，眉眼秾丽，再略点了些口脂，整个人明艳如三春的桃李。

衬得旁人都褪进了颜色模糊的背景画。

秦霄贤本来是很笃定的，论俏丽论娇憨，在秦淮河这个地界儿他称第二就没人敢称第一。他也习惯了那人恍若仙子隔云端的做派——要么素着脸，要么只敷点粉，却忘记了当初那人也曾是开在金陵城中的最艳丽的那朵芍药。

突然的，秦霄贤就有些不安。  
为自己外表显而易见的失色，也为自己内心隐秘难言的奢求。

今晚是周司令一家招待远近乡邻士绅的晚宴。两日前自他携夫人归家后，整个金陵城的达官显贵都提着一颗心在等着这个机会——现下正值多事之秋，能多亲近总是好的；而周司令显然也存了多亲多近的意思，不但把晚宴设在了将军府，而且入乡随俗，特意请了南京城里有名的几个清音班子过来助兴，这其中，就有兰香馆的三个头牌。

“孟哥，你是见过大世面的人……”秦霄贤心里没底，一没底他就爱多讲话，“这大官儿们的家里都什么规矩？有什么要紧注意的吗？”  
孟鹤堂倒没听出秦霄贤话里的小九九，只当他是紧张，所以拍拍他的手说，“都没什么要紧的，咱们随着人家的吩咐行事就好了，谁不是拿杯子喝水拿筷子吃饭的？做好咱们自己的就是了。”  
可秦霄贤望着对方比平日里美艳了十倍的模样就是坐立难安——虽然他也知道这不是孟鹤堂要出风头，毕竟是泼天的显赫场面，谁也不好怠慢的，连从不往脸上擦粉的张九龄都擦得像个饺子，可他就是难受，脑子里挥不开躲不掉的都是传说里栾参议十里红妆抱得佳人归的故事，他实在是很怕这个故事以后再演一遍，而主角却依然不是自己。

“……孟哥，孟哥孟哥，”秦霄贤眨巴着眼睛又挤到孟鹤堂的椅子边上，“你从……他那里走了，回到咱们这个地方，不悔吗？”  
“悔？我有什么好悔的？”孟鹤堂伸手捏捏秦霄贤的脸蛋，“我随他去是为了我的心，我回来也是为了我的心，我从不后悔。”

傍晚六点钟，客人们陆陆续续地开始登门了。和管家一起杵在门口负责迎宾工作的周九良穿着一身时兴的格纹西装，脸上挂着标准的皮笑肉不笑。管家前脚说一句某某某先生某某某夫人某某某少爷某某某小姐，周九良就紧跟着来一句久仰久仰幸会幸会有失远迎万分荣幸，心里面其实一个面孔也没记住。

周九良感觉自己十分的焦虑。身上的西装穿着也不舒坦，一道道或谄媚或审视的目光还包围着他，让他觉得如芒在背。自三天前他父母回到家的那一刻起，他就一直处在这种状态里面，他又罩上了周家少爷的金面具，然后把周九良这个人藏在了每个午夜梦回的黑暗里。

所幸黑暗里还有个小人的身影在他心里陪着他。

他现在特别的想他。

“钟叔，嗯，表演的那些戏班子的人都来了吗？”周九良好容易等到个没人的空子问道。  
“来了吧，刚我看见咱们家的车回来了。” 管家只当自家少爷是贪玩好奇，“都安置在后园子那边了，这会儿客人来的也差不离了，少爷也去花园子里疏散疏散吧。”

周九良两步并一步地就往后面赶。

一颗心像油锅里煎的丸子一样翻来覆去地扑腾。

因着兰香馆的人在今晚请的班子里面算是最当红的，周府让他们单独歇在了后园子新修的厢房里，房门外还有一道半人多高的绿篱笆圈出来个小院，上面开着粉瓣儿的玉楼春，映着初升的月亮很有点花好月圆的感觉。  
周九良兴冲冲地赶到门口又有点踌躇起来，三天以来脑子里反复盘旋着的多少话这会儿突然忘了一多半，估计待会儿见了面剩下的也要保不住。他藏在花枝后面往窗户里望，里面影影绰绰的有几个人，看着哪个都像又哪个都不像。第一句话该问他过得好不好还是直接赔礼道歉？心里满满的手里又空空的，周九良第十二次拽了拽自己一丝儿褶子也没有的西装，急中生智，他从篱笆上揪下一朵花，反复撸干净了刺儿以后小心地别进了胸前的口袋。

此刻秦霄贤正坐在椅子里气闷，刚才主事儿的进来告诉半个时辰后上台，并且连何处登场何处谢赏何处回来都交代得清清白白，临了还单留个小丫鬟供他们使唤，方方面面都顾虑到了，竟是连一个缝儿也没留给他们这些外人。秦霄贤是存了一腔子心事来的，之前也琢磨了好几个攀情儿的法子，可没成想周府规矩这样大，纵他再有本事也钻不出这个小院。本想着他孟哥是吃过见过的，总有法子领着自己出去转转，可娇也撒了气也堵了，只换得孟哥陪他贴着篱笆走了一圈，还美其名曰月下赏花。

有什么好赏？  
站在院子里那不远处的纸醉金迷看得见摸不着，还不如回屋子里补补妆。

秦霄贤把门一甩，气鼓鼓地手伸进袖子里摸他的胭脂盒子，还没等他拧开，这门又开了。秦霄贤以为是他孟哥赏月赏够了，嘟着嘴就准备再酸他两句，一对含嗔带怨的眼风撇过去，却是他心里翻腾了一晚上的事主进来了，顿时整个身子都惊得颤了一下，然后又马上麻酥酥的软下来，手一松，胭脂盒子咕噜噜直滚到那人的脚边。

“……周少爷。”  
秦霄贤扶着桌子站了起来，两瓣樱桃唇抛出百转千回的三个字后便轻轻地咬住，欲说还羞。

周九良却没领会那么多，他探头探脑地在屋子里张望个遍都没他想见的人，心里郁闷，又不好直说，只随手把地上的那不知什么的玩意儿捡起来放回桌子上，随口敷衍道，“啊，我闲着无聊，随便转转。”

秦霄贤眨吧着大眼睛飞快地睃了一下今晚显得格外的风度翩翩的周九良后又赶紧垂下了小脸，“旋儿准备的都是极好的曲子，一会儿周少爷可别错过了。”  
“不会不会。”没耐烦的周九良摆摆手推门走了。留下秦霄贤盯着对方的背影，心潮澎湃地把桌子上的胭脂重又拿回到手里摩挲，脸上粉扑扑的，好像刚看见的周少爷胸前的那朵瓣儿尖晕粉的月季花。

这一次秦霄贤突然有了自己也在故事里的真实感，正激动着，却冷不丁地被一阵连珠炮似的快板声把思绪搅了个稀巴烂。

“……张九龄！？你作什么死呢？”  
“谁作死？反正不是我。孟哥不在就有人睁着眼做梦，我给他贴个板，省得他在梦里寂寞。”

站在院子里望天的周九良对背后屋子里的龃龉是全然不知。眼看着晚宴就要开始了，用不了多久就该有人来寻他了，可他的孟哥哪里去了？又拿下胸前的花在手里捏咕，周九良突然有点伤春悲秋，心想着白浪费了怪可惜的，不如我再给插回枝上去？想到做到的周九良朝着记忆里掐花的那块篱笆走过去——

“……孟哥？”  
九良终于如愿以偿地将这个在心底缠绵了几天的称呼唤出了口。

篱笆前的那个人惊讶地回头，正是开在周九良心坎里的那朵花。

“那天我不是有意不去的！我都准备好了本来！”  
“哦。”

“后来我也想去找你，又怕你不高兴。”  
“嗯。”

“我这会儿也是专门来看你的……你……你真好看。”  
“呵呵。”

于是就词穷了。本来就不怎么会讲话的周九良眉毛耷拉成一个八字，心想要不让人打自己一顿。  
却又是那只冰凉的小手在自己头上摸了摸，说“算啦原谅你啦”。

——我奶奶说了，只有我娘和我……  
算了，孟哥爱摸就摸吧。

“头一回看你这个打扮。和穿长衫的感觉不一样。”心情很好的孟鹤堂笑盈盈地品评，“挺不赖，有点吃过洋墨水儿的模样。”  
周九良脸上的温度刚有点降下来又往回猛升，“穿不太惯，我在外面的时候也不爱穿的。”说的时候眼睛一直没离开孟鹤堂，从对方描画精致的眉梢一直看到红红的唇角。  
感受到对方视线的孟鹤堂就觉得有点难为情，“——我今天的扮相也是不习惯，咱俩巧了，你……”说到一半还是受不住地偏头去看身侧的花，多半的脸是藏住了，却把月牙儿似的一弯小耳朵送到了对方眼皮子底下，一颗黑豆子似的赤金镶墨翠耳钉正咬在耳垂上，看了就让人口干舌燥。

周九良咽了一口唾沫，心虚地也顺着人家去看旁边的花。这一看不打紧，终于把自己来的目的重又想起来了。悄悄地往人身边又蹭了两步，一边把先前揪的花重又拿在手里，一边把他脑袋往人脸前边凑。

“……做，做什么，有事儿说事儿。”孟鹤堂梗着脖子往后躲，心里对这个气氛有点害怕又不想承认。“该……该到时间了，我要回去准备了，你也好走了，前边该寻你了。”说着话就要开溜，却被人一把掐住了胳膊肘，轻轻松松往回一带就又拉回了原来的位置。

不远处的花厅里面响起了新近流行的西洋乐。  
周九良嘻嘻笑着把手里的花递到孟鹤堂的手里，看着孟鹤堂举着花像受惊的兔子一样往回抽自己的胳膊，脑子里突然又有了个新主意。

“孟先生，咱们这会儿办的是新式的晚宴，就应该行洋人的礼节。”周九良一本正经地信口开河。  
“什么礼节？”孟鹤堂有点怀疑地抬起头看着对方的眯成一条线的眼睛，话题转移太快他有点懵。

“就是我送你花，你为了感谢我，就得让我这样。”  
“啊？哪样啊？”

孟鹤堂呆呆地瞅着周九良一手抚在身前朝自己弯下了腰，另一手本来捏在自己上胳膊的内侧，也顺着他的小臂往下滑至稍长的袖口，然后灵巧地一翻手腕就钻了进去。后知后觉的孟鹤堂想躲却被人攥住了手，对方手劲儿有点大，手心又很热，皮肤相接的地方湿乎乎的，也不知是谁的汗。孟鹤堂总觉得时间已经过了很久，但实际上外面的西洋乐还没奏完一个前奏。鲜花赠美人，随花附赠的，还有咱们吃过洋墨水的周小先生合在美人手背上的一个吻。

“唉！你可别想踩我！我这皮鞋新擦的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色需要,不要上升真人。  
给看到这里的每个人一个mua! (*╯3╰)


	7. 章七  钗头凤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>“我当初放你走，是不愿困着你，是我不愿，而非不能。”
> 
> >>外表谦谦君子内心强势偏执的长官栾 X 爱过也恨过现在只想安静过日子的淸倌儿堂
> 
> >>tag预警：本章大量栾堂。

月至中天，酒过三巡。

谢完了赏的秦霄贤随着小丫鬟正要往回走，就听见身后的花厅里突然爆出了一片满堂彩。

不用回头也知道，这个压轴的时间，定是他的师哥孟小仙儿登台了。人家的身价高，平日里来往的也净是些酸文假醋的金贵人儿，估么着今天晚上台底下明着叫好的这些个老少爷们儿里，就得有几位要暗地里比着赛的吃闲醋。要是照往常，秦霄贤肯定是鼻子里给个哼字就要捂着耳朵要走的，可今天不知哪里突然来了底气，他就突然想留下来看看。

小丫鬟见了倒也体贴地没有催促，反正这会儿附近挺清净，而她自己也是很想留下来看看这大场面的。

花厅里的灯稍稍暗了些许，衣香鬓影之外，明晃晃的戏台亮得好似神仙宫邸，而稳稳立在台中央的孟小仙儿就是这神仙本人，态比西子三分妖娆，意胜太真一点清纯，是误食了灵药飞了广寒宫的嫦娥，是翩若惊鸿若即若离的洛神。

“翠凤翎毛扎帚叉，

闲踏天门扫落花。

你看那风起玉尘砂，

猛可的那一层云下，

抵多少门外即天涯……”

——是中规中矩的一首《赏花时》。

可到了孟小仙儿的嘴里唱出来，这赏花的人就都恍恍惚惚地要被花迷了眼。

歌至半阙的时候，孟小仙儿照惯例向着台下观众拱手谢好，谢着谢着却不知看到了谁，嘴上的笑意更浓了些。趁着侧台的弦师弹过门儿的功夫，孟小仙儿背过身去从旁边的小桌子上拿起个东西朝头上一插，再回过头来时，鬓边就多了一朵娇艳的玉楼春，瓣尖儿带粉，颤巍巍地晕红了美人面。

又贴曲又贴时。台下轰然叫好。

秦霄贤倒也十分心服，不错眼珠的盯着那人的杏眼桃腮猛看，又看那花儿，琢磨着这个主意真不赖回头自己也要学学——脑子里却突然有根弦狠狠跳了一下，他觉得那花儿有点眼熟。

玉楼春，一小株就值二十块银元的仙品。

将军府里栽了满墙，就在他们歇息的小院。除此之外他知道还有一朵，是在——

秦霄贤被自己的猜想吓坏了，胸膛里的心脏一阵猛跳，额头上沁出细细一层汗。他猛地往回走了几步，垫着脚往人群中心里面寻找着，巴望着，想确认一下是自己想多了，是自己疑神疑鬼草木皆兵了。小丫鬟在后面急慌慌地喊，又伸手拉他的袖子，可这一切秦霄贤都感觉不到了，他的心直直地往黑暗里坠了下去，在他发现周少爷的胸前空落落的什么也没有的那一瞬间。

望着台上的周少爷眼里面的光彩他太熟悉了，秦霄贤惶然无措，不知道自己又错过了什么。

好容易唱完了两折，孟鹤堂微微有些气喘。花厅主位上坐着的周司令夫妇鼓掌叫了声好，就有主事儿的端了一盘子赏钱过来。孟鹤堂躬身托着赏小步倒退回到台下，堪堪松了口气，想着终于把这一晚熬过去了，却发觉人群里突然响起一阵骚动。

有下人一溜小跑着穿过重重宾客奔到周司令身边，附耳说了什么，就见周司令蓦地神情严肃，手拄着椅子扶手缓缓站了起来——

“栾院长来了，赶快有请！”

宾客哗然，而孟鹤堂的脸色在一瞬间褪成了惨白。

把怀里托着的盘子猛地往小丫鬟身上一推，孟鹤堂转身就往花厅外面跑。不敢停步，不敢回头，也顾不得撞到了哪位，恍恍惚惚间简直要不辩南北。他的喉咙发紧，心口钝钝地疼，腰上的旧伤沿着脊椎线火辣辣地烧上来，眼泪从眼窝子里涌出来，却不是因为肉体的痛。

好容易一路跌跌撞撞地跑回了栖身的小院儿，可那厢房里却好像一个人也没有。“九龄？……旋儿？……”孟鹤堂忐忑不安地朝门里面喊，灯火阑珊，却无人应答，于是孟鹤堂的脚步猛地停了下来，瞪着空落落的房门好像一张噬人的兽嘴。

孟鹤堂心里有点不好的预感，后退着往院门口撤，可还没走出三步远后背就撞上了一个人的胸膛。“——谁！？”孟鹤堂紧抓着拳头回头看，正撞进眼里的是意料之外又情理之中的人。

“……顺着他点儿。”警卫曹鹤阳摁住了孟鹤堂一如当年单薄的肩膀，微不可闻地叹了口气，然后把人搡进了门。

不是没想过两人重逢的场景。

毕竟他手眼通天，而自己又没有旁的去处。

但孟鹤堂想的是千帆过尽以后的相顾无言，是鬓生华发以后的惘然一笑。他从没想过他们的再次重逢会这么早，早到以前种种恍若昨日。

孟鹤堂静静地立在屋子当中不动，之前的种种激烈情绪在真的走到这一步的时候反而消弭殆尽。栾……院长还是一年前的样子，闲适地坐着八仙椅上，眉目舒展，笑容温润，虽然穿着军装，风纪扣紧紧系到最上面，腰带勒出的线条仿佛斧劈刀裁，却端着茶杯喝着碧螺春，腰间该插枪的位置插了把折扇，整个人看起来柔和得如同三月的春雨——

恍若不在，却早已裹挟了你的一切。

“孟儿。过来。”栾云平笑着朝孟鹤堂招了招手。

孟鹤堂只摇了摇头，“栾…院长，您有话就直说。”

“过来。让我好好看看你。”栾云平仍是固执地伸着手。

“恕小人无理。”孟鹤堂的脸色红了又白，非但没有过去，反而后退了两步。

栾云平缓缓放下了手，细细打量起眼前许久未见的这个人，从他瓷白的额头，到鸦羽般覆下来的睫毛，再到他娇粉的两靥，最后到红得过分的嘴唇。海棠色缎面大褂的垂感极佳，贴着他的身子由微挺的两胸跌落到柔软的细腰，再从那里往下勾勒出一段暧昧的圆润。栾云平的视线最后游走到对方大腿外侧的三枚盘扣后才终于回到了自己手里端着的碧螺春，“看来你过得不错……”他说，嘴角掀起了一个最平和不过的微笑，可两只手臂却猛地探了出去，一把拽住了孟鹤堂狠狠往回一带，就把人牢牢地摁坐在了自己大腿上。

孟鹤堂像一条被抛上岸的鱼一样哆哆嗦嗦地往外挣，可栾云平的怀抱仿佛最坚韧的渔网，浑不在意地一寸寸地收紧。

“孟儿，孟儿，看看我，你看看我多想你。”那人还在孟鹤堂的耳边热乎乎的低语着，眼里深情缱绻，掐着腰的手也急急地从侧襟儿的缝隙里钻了进去，久别重逢的小情人似的，皮挨皮肉贴肉，一下子就从肋骨摸到了腰窝。孟鹤堂又羞又怕，挣命一样地使劲儿掰栾云平的手，身体抖得像筛糠，激得眼睛都红了，倒把栾云平逼得再挂不住那副谦谦佳公子的好面目，一个发狠拽住了孟鹤堂的大褂就扯开了一半。

盘扣崩开的声音听起来十分色|情，孟鹤堂觉得自己心里面才刚愈合的伤口也嚯地撕扯开来。

“孟孟儿，看着我，啊。”栾云平只一手治住了怀里的旧情人，另一只手慢慢地移到了他的脸上。“我当初放你走，是不愿困着你，是我不愿，而非不能。”

说话间抚在脸上的手突然扼住了孟鹤堂的下巴，强硬地迫使对方抬起头来直视自己。那一双眸子里面蓄满了泪，映着眼底深处明明灭灭的多少情绪汹涌——爱却微乎其微。

栾云平心里最后一丝的冷静自持被这个认知击垮了。他怒不可竭又心痛难忍地收紧了自己的五指，在对方撑不住地张开嘴溢出第一缕呻吟的瞬间吻了上去，唇|舌勾连，呼吸交缠，吞咽不了的唾液湿漉漉地从两人密不可分的嘴唇间淌出，又在下一秒被重新舔回去。恍惚间栾云平觉得两个人又回到了蜜里调油的那段时间，鸳鸯交颈，没日没夜，直到滚烫的指尖触到一片冰凉。

栾云平望着满脸泪痕的孟鹤堂，终究还是放开了手。

“……老四，送孟儿回去。”

夜已经极深了。

孟鹤堂身心交瘁地骑在马上，眼睛望着前面给他牵马的那个人出神。

仿佛还是一年之前，也是这么一个没有星星的夜晚，也是这个人，把一样残败的自己扛到马上，领着他走出泥泞不堪的过往。

那时的自己是真的相信前面有自由。

“……四哥，你为什么还要回去呢？”

孟鹤堂哑着嗓子说。

曹鹤阳抬起头，朦胧的月色下，那人伶仃得像大雨滂渤中无家可归的鸟。仿佛还是一年之前，他牵着马守在栾家大院门外，看他一瘸一拐地扑出来，脸上却带着笑。

那时的自己是真的想过要带他远走高飞。

“四哥，你为什么还要回去呢。”

孟鹤堂的眼泪又流了下来，语气却并不是疑问。

等到了兰香院的时候已渐黎明。

孟鹤堂走进大门，却发现堂中一点油灯如豆，灯下坐着秦霄贤。

“…旋儿。”

孟鹤堂点头招呼了一声，脚步却没停。眼下他心绪纷乱，疲累难支，再没有半分与人寒暄的体力。

可秦霄贤却并没有放过他师哥的意思。

虽然光线昏暗，但依然掩不住眼前人脸上一塌糊涂的脂粉。他的头发是乱的，大褂也没系上，上面的盘扣散了大半，这并不像是寻常动作所能造成的结果。

“孟哥，是栾院长弄得？”秦霄贤起身拦住了孟鹤堂的去路。

“……并不是你想得那样。”孟鹤堂虽不愿多言，但也不愿说谎。

“真是不懂怜香惜玉……”嫩葱似的指尖抚过脱了线的领口，然后一抬手腕子够上了对方的发梢——

“周少爷送的花呢？”

孟鹤堂下意识地就往鬓边摸，手还在半空里就惊出一身冷汗。

秦霄贤低低地笑了起来，声音幽怨，浮在半空里像个不能见光的鬼魅。他得意于自己竟如此聪明，也怨恨于自己竟聪明如此。他喝醉了似的攀住孟鹤堂的身子，憋了一宿的话迫不及待地要从腔子里往外钻，如一个垂死的病人，再不说出来就要撒手人寰。

“孟哥，你是那九天上的大雁，而我也就是个柳枝子底下的黄鹂鸟。你清高，你大义，你总是为了你的心。而我是没有心的……

所以这次是我先看中了他，你别抢我的。”

秦霄贤大口大口的喘着气，攥着孟鹤堂衣服的双手抖得像风中的落叶。孟鹤堂一动不动地任由他拽着，紧盯着他的眼睛里面的温度却是一点点冷了下去。

“秦霄贤。”孟鹤堂一字一顿地说，“没人要抢你的。他也并不是我的……更不是你的。”

说完也不再等秦霄贤冒出旁的疯话，用力甩开了他的手就往楼上走去。后背密密的虚汗被穿堂风一吹泛起透骨的凉，干涩的眼前虚晃晃一片——

孟鹤堂恍惚听见谁喊了一声，然后身子便直直地倒了下去。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色剧情需要，不要上升真人。
> 
> 终于开始修罗场了，作者很幸福。


	8. 章八  定风波

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>“虽说这伤是几年前给正房太太打的，也不知现在好了没。”  
>>本章回归主CP。

“唉哟！孙少爷！周少爷！许久没来了，二位里边请里边请！”  
兰香馆刚一敞开大门，跑堂的就在门口不远处发现了荣锦记的少东家和近日来在南京名流圈子里掀起好一阵话题的周家小公子，马上也就顾不得管别人，先毕恭毕敬地跑过去迎客。

孙九香手摇扇子微侧着身走在周九良斜后方，那个恭敬劲儿比跑堂的也不遑多让，心想着今天无论如何也得给周少爷把事情办成了——毕竟周少爷求到他头上，而他同时又能办的到事情，实在是少之又少。

“欸，我们今天赶这么一个大早，也不为别的啊，”孙九香等不及走到雅间就拽住小伙计吩咐到，“过去把孟小仙儿的牌子给我们写上，咱今儿晚上点他来雅间里给咱单唱。”  
“呃……”小伙计打了个嗑吧。孙九香立时脸上就有点挂不住，扇子一合就想发落人，可还没等他开始爆粗，身旁的周九良就先沉不住气了，“……我可以加钱。”他说，言辞恳切的跟要给哪个贵人上礼似的，和他严肃冷淡的外表一点也不搭。

“哎！周少爷您可使不得，使不得！”小伙计忙不迭地把贵客掏钱的手往回摁，腹诽着这周小少爷一言不合就要掏钱的毛病真是让人招架不住，脸上却带着讨好的微笑忙不迭地解释，“不是不让您二位爷点，实在是孟先生今天就没挂出牌子来。孟先生前儿晚上出门回来就病了，估么这几天都不出来的……”

小伙计一行说一行鞠躬，话音还未落地就看着周九良忽地一下从椅子上站了起来。“——孟先生病了？怎么就病了？严重吗？我想跟他说……”后边几个字被咽回肚子里。周九良想起这里没这个规矩，可心里又火急火燎的，脑子里全是昨天晚上孟鹤堂惊慌离去的身影，显而易见是为了突然到访的栾云平——关于这段轶事他是听人讲过的，但他从未往心里去。可如今这样的情势却由不得他不在意，非是因为他心里不自在，而是因为想到昨天孟鹤堂小脸刷白的样子，他就一时半刻也忍不了。

“我想跟孙九芳讲两句话行吗？”周九良突然急中生智。  
“小哥儿给行个方便。”孙九香很有眼力见儿地塞过去一块现大洋。

小伙计殷勤地作了个揖，“……成，二位爷先坐一会儿，我给您们找去。”

华灯初上的兰香馆笙歌盈耳，可于周九良而言，只觉得等待的时间十分煎熬。  
半个时辰前小伙计报信说孙九芳正在服侍孟鹤堂吃药暂时走不开，周九良尚能耐着性子等，可孙大少爷早开始该干嘛干嘛了。被他爹拘了小半个月捣腾金陵大学的校服料子，好不容易打了周家小少爷的名号出来逛一场，孙九香这会儿忙着和台上的秦霄贤抛媚眼儿，凳子上有刺似的一忽儿站起来一忽儿坐下去，恨不能马上人家就能过来找自己——难得他今天来这么早，所以他的旋儿的小唱他今晚全包了。

秦霄贤推门进来的时候额头上还闪着香汗微微，许是刚才连唱了两场有些累住了，袅袅婷婷地行了个礼以后并没有急着往孙九香身边倒。往日娇滴滴的大眼睛虽然看起来是望着他的老主顾，可载着视线的那只蝴蝶却微不可查地先落在了周九良身上，然后又虚无地浮在了半空。  
孙九香并没察觉到秦霄贤的异常，还像往常那样，他探着身子要去揽秦霄贤的腰，可秦霄贤似是不小心地踉跄了一下，然后站立不稳歪在了小桌子上，胳膊肘没留神蹭到了上面的茶盅，茶盅咕噜着翻滚下来，稀里哗啦洒了孙九香一身。

“唉呀！孙哥哥！都是旋儿的不是！旋儿……我……”秦霄贤忽啦一下就跪在了孙九香的脚边上，攥着对方马褂的下摆刚扬起头就有两行眼泪滚滚而下，这般柔弱不堪的姿态倒把孙九香唬了一跳，本来他也没想怎么着，这会儿更心疼了起来。  
“嗨，旋儿，快起来，快起来啊。没事儿，哥哥出去找人说一声，回家去拿件衣服换了就好了，不碍的，都不碍的啊。”边说边半扶半抱地把人掺到自己椅子上坐好，又跟周九良知会了一声，转身就去外面找接应的人去了。

周九良只是呆呆地坐在那里喝茶，他的耳眼心神全不在此处，所以对旁边二位的一番折腾并不在意。他留神张望着二楼的楼梯拐角——小伙计之前告诉了，待会儿孙九芳会从那里下来，冷不丁却有阵香风兜头盖脸，紧接着一只玉白的小手就搭上了肩。

“周少爷，你可是来看我的？”秦霄贤又恢复了往常天真烂漫的模样，香腮带露，最是惹人怜爱。  
周九良却没有答话，依然盯着茶杯默默地喝，本来他也是个话少的人——唯有对着那个人除外。

“……你是来看我孟哥的。”秦霄贤又说，这次是一个肯定句。

“唉呀，真是可怜见的！昨天孟哥回来的时候天都快亮了，得亏我不放心一直等着他，那身上的衣服都扯烂了……”

秦霄贤嘴里说着，眼睛紧紧盯着周九良不放，看着他端着茶杯的手不受控制地抖了一下，浑身上下的肌肉都隐隐地绷了起来，自己的心里便有种说不出的快慰。

而这快慰必然还要继续——

“这栾院长也是，虽说是小别胜新婚，但也不能这么不管不顾的。我们孟哥的腰上又有伤——唉呀！”说到紧要处还娇俏地一捂嘴，卖关子似的打了个停顿，“虽说这伤是几年前给正房太太打的，也不知现在好了没…………”

“你住口！”周九良咬着牙把秦霄贤掀了一个跟头。

与此同时雅间的屏风也轰地一下被人从外面踢开了半扇，孙九芳攥着拳头立在那里，像一头发疯的狮子。

“你敢再说一句？你有种当着我再说一句？！”  
孙九芳不管不顾地就要去够秦霄贤，秦霄贤显然是没料着会有这么个变故，整个人都懵了，直到对方攥住了自己领口才顾得上害怕，两手把头罩住，呜呜嗷嗷地喊——这回是真哭了。

看场子的伙计闹哄哄地过来拉架，可一边是头牌贴身使唤的，另一边是个当红的角儿，哪边摸着都烫手，而孙九芳瞅着上面打不着就又开始上脚，眼瞅着这场面就要失控——

一个茶盅狠狠地摔在了乱糟糟的人群中间。

“这是赶着要死啊！？”  
一个声音如暮鼓晨钟。

孙九芳和秦霄贤这才堪堪丢开了手，战战兢兢地跪了下来。

“周少爷，对不住，小孩子家家的没见过世面，扰了您的兴。想来今天您也烦了，改天您再来，馆里的角儿您随便点，唱一晚上都行。”

转过头又看着地上那两个不省心的。

“芳芳，你本是个妥帖孩子，但今天这出让我很失望。罚你领五十鞭子——但看在你孟哥的面儿上，你可以分开了领。至于你……旋儿，真是看不出你这么爱说话，一天翻四五个台都不够你撒落的，这样吧，赶明儿个起你就去端盘子，啥时间说够了啥时间回啊。”

“谢谢馆主。”孙九芳磕了三个响头下去了。

“干爹！”秦霄贤魂飞魄散地要去抱馆主的腿，却被旁边服侍的牢牢摁在了一边。

被迫看完了全场大戏的周九良只觉得异常疲累。  
此时这个局面，料想是肯定没法子和孙九芳说话了。周九良失魂落魄地走在街上，脑子里好多声音夹在一起嗡嗡的响。

一忽儿是孙大少爷的声音——  
“孟鹤堂那是栾院长的小星儿！栾院长正正经经十里红妆领人抬着花轿亲自给接到北平去的！”

一忽儿又是秦霄贤的声音——  
“昨天孟哥回来的时候天都快亮了，那身上的衣服都扯烂了！”

周九良抓着头发恨恨地往道边上一坐，耳边又是那天和孟鹤堂在桥洞里的侬侬私语。

那时候孟鹤堂说，“这小孩儿……好啦我原谅你啦。”

剪不断，理还乱。

转过天来，又是老时间。  
孙九香心急火燎地要去看望他苦命的小情人儿——他也是奇了怪了怎么昨天就离开了半柱香的功夫能发生这么些个事呢，可刚一打开正大门竟迎头遇到了周九良，雄赳赳气昂昂的，身后背一个半人多高的细长包袱，看着好像要上战场。

“不是……周少爷，怎么了您这是？”孙九香觉得自己的脑袋又大了一圈，实不相瞒今天晚上他不太想再给人当孙子。  
“孙大哥，弟弟九良在这里有一事相求。”周九良也懒得废话直奔主题。

“啊？啥？……那…您有什么事情尽管说！” 孙九香本来鞍前马后巴结小少爷有一个多月了都没点成效，突然就升级成“孙大哥”了，一时间有点找不着北。

“劳烦大哥待会儿派个妥帖人去我家告诉一声，就说咱俩晚上把酒言欢，聊得开心，所以我就预备歇在孙府了。”周九良一本正经地信口开河。

孙九香只觉得脑子有点不够使，心里犯嘀咕自己啥时间要和他对酒当歌了，待要再问却发现周九良头也不回地走了，这才醒过味儿来人家只是要拿自己当个幌子，行，这幌子能换回一个“孙大哥”也不亏，于是忙不迭地找人吩咐下去。

周九良离了孙府就直奔着兰香馆而去。没有进大门，而是又跑到了人家临河的那一面的楼下。他知道孟鹤堂是住在二楼的，现在两个人也就那么一墙之隔，几米的距离，可这会儿四周喧闹得很，他也不想再给旁人添麻烦，于是一屁股往河沿上一坐，就开始专心致志地等人家关门。

等啊等啊，等啊等啊。  
这天一黑啊，天儿可就真黑了。

在周九良胳膊上咬出第七个蚊子包的时候，他终于等来了天干物燥小心火烛的半夜三更。  
于是小伙子一咬牙一跺脚一撩袍子一吐唾沫，气沉丹田力运两臂，开始吭哧吭哧地爬身后的一棵歪脖子柳树——

别多问。  
咱周少爷白天都考察好了，就这棵树离孟鹤堂的小窗户最近。

孟鹤堂此时刚催着两半屁股桃花开的孙九芳去外间歇息。他白天睡多了，且这些天为着吃药被大夫禁了喝酒，所以这会儿总躺不着，可看书又头晕，只怔怔地盯着窗户出神。

脑子里事情很多，可好像没一件由得了自己；心里情绪也很满，但这会儿茫然四顾，也不知找何人诉说。

极静极静的夜里似是整个天地里只留下了自己一个人，除此之外，只有打到窗户上的一颗石头子。

——哪来的石头子？

鸡皮疙瘩立即爬满了孟鹤堂的细胳膊，他自来就是胆小的性子，这会儿房里灯光细微，护法芳芳又不在，孟鹤堂心里想——他还没开始想就已经吓完了，正好窗外就又飞来一颗——哒得一下磕在玻璃上，轻轻的试探，怯怯的不甘。

——还是个有礼貌的鬼？

孟鹤堂披上一件短袄，哆哆嗦嗦地提鞋下了床。他本想喊芳芳一起，但纠结了半天到底是体贴对方受伤的心意站了上风。孟鹤堂有生以来头一次感受到了身为头牌单住一面楼的害处，一步一停地，满眼泪花地，视死如归地蹭到了窗户跟前，闭着眼睛推开了窗户——

“孟哥！我可想死你啦！”  
那个骑在树杈子上的鬼奶声奶气地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：经科学(啥)调研，民国那会儿这个行业的从业人员都是喊老鸨们干爹干妈的，所以文中沿用这个设定，就不区分干爹师父大爷什么的啦  
又注：因剧情需要，文里面的秦霄贤被我写的眼皮子有点浅，初期一直在兴风作浪，这是作者的锅，不要上升真人，我后面会给他安排归宿的。鞠躬。


	9. 章九  相见欢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>“四哥，这里好暗啊，只有你来了才有一点点光。”  
>>本章tag预警：四堂。

昨夜星辰昨夜风，画楼西畔桂堂东。身无彩凤双飞翼，心有灵犀——并没有。

周九良满怀着一肚子的风骚爬了半宿的树，这之后的事情走向却和他当初想象的不同。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，唉哟……”孟鹤堂被烫了似的滚在窗前的贵妃榻上扑腾，好容易歇口气，“……唉，对不起，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

人都说一寸光阴一寸金，如果照这么衡量的话，孟鹤堂自打开窗户以后浪费的金子应该已经洒满了秦淮河。

周九良就很莫名其妙，抱着树枝连张了几次嘴都没有渗透进去。按照常理来说他想着孟鹤堂顶多会骂他是个采花贼，在他挠着蚊子包蹲点儿的时候还特意琢磨了几个黏糊糊的段子，寻思着逗他孟哥一乐——虽然现在目的也一样达到了，但可不可以让他也有点参与感？

“孟哥，有那么好笑吗？”  
“不……不好笑。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

能有什么法子？  
周九良只好拄着腮帮子骑在树上等着。这样也挺好，他仔细地观察着那人红扑扑的苹果脸和水汪汪的杏核眼，以及时不时地舞出窗户的可可爱爱的小手，看起来还挺能折腾能嚯嚯，终于觉得自己悬在半空里的心又一点点的落回了实处。

歪脖子树和窗户隔得很近，空气里交织着甜蜜的安息香与嫩嫩的青草味。

“哎，你干嘛来啦。”终于告一段落的孟鹤堂红着眼睛问，脸蛋上湿漉漉泛着泪水的光，刚才笑得。

“我……”周九良本想说自己两天没见着他人了心里发慌，可话到嘴边又拐了个弯，“我是想给你弹段儿三弦，上回约好的。”说完拽了拽肩膀后面伸出来的那个长长的包袱，面上有点热，但被夜色掩了看不清。  
他听说孟鹤堂受欺负了，他还听说孟鹤堂生病了，他这两天听说了许多许多的事，多到脑子里放不下，于是只能把无关紧要的事全倒走，好剩下空地儿去琢磨怎么才能哄孟鹤堂开心，毕竟这个在他眼里才是第一紧要事。

孟鹤堂听了以后好长时间都没说话，觉得整个心被一只看不见的小手攥了一下。眼前那人正抱着三弦热切地看着自己，像个急等着先生表扬的小学生。虽然晚上并没有喝果子酒，但是此刻孟鹤堂突然觉得有些醺醺然的熨帖。若是换了十年前的他，面对着如此显而易见的殷勤，他怎么也要喜出望外投桃报李——可惜这样好的周九良遇到的却是现在的他，即使不久前的孟鹤堂还可以和周九良笑闹无忌，偷得浮生一点甜……  
可现在他的理智告诉自己，不能再往前走了。

秦霄贤总说孟鹤堂是见过大世面的，这句话实际上也没错。孟鹤堂动过心也死过心，所以他比旁人更晓得心里的那条界限在哪。

小孩儿心惦惦地说要给自己弹三弦。  
心里的界限响起了警报。所以他必须得往后退。

“傻子。” 孟鹤堂垂下了眼睑，“深更半夜三弦儿响，给干爹看见我跟你在这儿唱楼台会似的，还不打断我的腿——赶紧收起来。”

“哦，有道理。”周九良倒是从善如流，“这会儿确实挺像楼台会。”于是重点就开始跑偏。“孟哥，其实我刚来的时候就觉得这个场景还更像……像我在英国上学那会儿看得一个戏剧，叫《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”  
“这是俩人名儿吗？”孟鹤堂强打精神，伸手抓了把瓜子。  
“对，人名儿。罗密欧就是个青年才俊，朱丽叶是个千金小姐。但他们两家是世仇。”周九良觉得不弹弦儿说书也挺好，反正对着他孟哥干啥都好，都听孟哥的。

“后来呢？”  
“后来两个人在一个舞会上一见钟情，虽然家里不允许，所以罗密欧就天天晚上偷偷到人家小姐的阳台下面约会…………嘿嘿嘿。”

周九良脑袋上弹过一个核桃。

“说正经的。”孟鹤堂蹙着眉毛瞪他。

“……哦。后来罗密欧一不小心把朱丽叶的堂哥刺死了，就必须得离开这个城市。临走前他去找朱丽叶，从阳台那边爬进了朱丽叶的卧室……呃……”周九良突然卡壳。

“然后呢？怎么了？” 好不容易听得入神的孟鹤堂还在那里追问。却见那说书的突然娇羞了起来，脑袋藏到树后边，扎楞起两只手一片一片地在那里薅柳树叶子。

一个思想的巨人，行动的矮子。

“……我，我觉得这个故事用嘴说着不好听！”周九良飞快地瞥了一眼孟鹤堂，“明天我拿书来给你吧。”  
孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑了，摆着手连忙阻止，“可别介，你想怎么送，还爬树吗？”  
“那我去莲湖糕团店那边……”周九良一计不成再生一计。  
“不用那么折腾……”孟鹤堂望着对方眉飞色舞的样子，心尖儿上突然有点疼。

孟鹤堂本来是想拒绝的。  
可也许是夜色太温柔，又也许是此刻的他太脆弱。眼前这个人来得太巧，他舍不得触手可及的这一点子热乎气儿。

“风云书局。”  
孟鹤堂无法抗拒地被心里的欲念蛊惑着说出新的秘密，默念着再多两天，让他在多沉沦两天也好。

远处晚归的渡船桨声悠悠，惊起几只白鹭，亮着翅膀在河面上一点一点，匆匆掠过明月下柳梢头说个没完的两个人，然后又翩跹着要往对岸的蒲苇丛里落。舒展的羽毛拂过苇叶，发出岁月静好的沙沙声，但它们立刻又被旁边台阶上蹲着的一个黑影子惊到半空，翅膀急急地震了几下又朝远处去了。

影子里的蹲着曹鹤阳。  
啁啾的鸟声把他从冗长的思绪里叫了回来，低头一看，手里的烟已经燃至尽头，暗红色的火星一闪一闪，马上就要烫到他的手。

把烟头摁在湿漉漉的青石砖上，曹鹤阳又抿了一口手边放着的酒。自那天把人送回兰香馆以来，他每晚都来这里守着，直到对面二楼窗户里的灯光熄灭。栾云平吩咐他在这边好好“保护”孟鹤堂的安全，但其实栾云平自己才是造成孟鹤堂不安全的因素本身，这一点栾云平心知肚明，但总还是要端着，演着，在自己做的局里面自欺欺人。

而曹鹤阳也一样。

那天晚上孟鹤堂问自己为什么要回去——因为他本来是离开了的，为着平息一场笑话一样的流言。他没有回答，虽然他总觉得像孟鹤堂这样心思玲珑的人早该勘破了这个呼之欲出的答案。他不止一次地错过了说出口的时机，以前是觉得位置不对，而如今，是没有位置。

隔着清波缓缓，他眺望着对岸聊了一晚上的那两个人。虽然听不清两人在讲什么，但他能感觉到，孟鹤堂是开心的。没有芥蒂，没有压力，单纯的就是为眼前这个人这件事本身而高兴，就像当年他收下自己用茅草编的小兔子，或是让自己把秋千推到最高，或是爬到墙头下不来急得脸通红的时候正赶上自己巡逻路过，再或是一个人守岁的时候突然听到有人敲门，开了门见到自己带着酒站在那里，跳着喊一声“四哥！我们不醉不归！”

曹鹤阳又拿起酒壶来灌了一口，喝的还是当年的秋露白。

在孟鹤堂惶惑不安的那段岁月里，孟鹤堂唯有一次，短暂的一次，靠在曹鹤阳的怀里，任由对方滚烫的嘴唇印上他冰凉的额头。  
孟鹤堂说，“四哥，这里好暗啊，只有你来了才有一点点光。”

曹鹤阳愿意做孟鹤堂那一点点光。  
但前提是孟鹤堂先要跌进黑暗里。

所以曹鹤阳又回去了。

虽然周九良很舍不得，但他也知道他该走了。孟哥大病初愈，需要好好休息，今天因为他脑子上火闹腾了人家这许多时间，再接着叨扰实在是说不过去。  
“晚安，孟哥。”周九良依依不舍地道别，目送着眼前的小窗户慢慢关上，然后心满意足地呼了口气。他先把装三弦的包袱紧了紧，脑子里翻腾着的都是明天后天大后天他可以做什么的计划一二三，临要下树了才突然想起一个问题——他这会儿去哪里？！

家是不能回的，已经扯了慌了。孙府也去不了，那会儿交待完了也没嘱咐人家自己真要去啊。

左也不行右也不行。眼前倒是还有一个选择……周九良望了望那扇刚刚关上的小窗户，然后罗密欧爬朱丽叶阳台的小故事就自动在脑子里上演了。周九良被自己的想象刺激得又开始捋树叶，却不成想朱丽叶的窗户真的重新打开了。

——难道是梦想照进现实了？

“你是不是没地方住？我和芳芳讲了一下，让他给你在附近找个地方安顿一下吧。不过你得多等一会儿，毕竟芳芳也得悄悄的，而且他这两天……也不爽利。”

周九良连忙点头答应，然后又道了一遍晚安孟哥快好好休息云云。孟鹤堂适才已经熄了灯，屋子暗暗的，看什么都只有模模糊糊的一点轮廓，连他自己都沉没在了黑暗里；但外面月亮挺大，照着树上的周九良整个人都显得亮堂堂的，竟是有点晃眼。

那天晚上在将军府的事，后来秦霄贤嘴里添油加醋的事，周九良竟然一句也没有问。

“……你信他们说的那些吗？”孟鹤堂突兀地问了一句。

“………我没想过那些乱七八糟的。”周九良微微愣了一下就明白了对方在问什么，回答得坦坦荡荡。

“不如我讲给你听吧，今天你给我讲了一个故事，现在我还你一个。”孟鹤堂缓缓说道，眼里似有晶莹，而周九良心里软得像一汪水，只想告诉他自己并不在意以前的事，可孟鹤堂却摆了摆手让他不要说话。

“让我讲。与其等你从别人那里听，不如我给你讲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：下章进回忆。栾堂、四堂瞩目。虐心预警。


	10. 章十  如梦令

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >这一章真的有滑板车了。  
>全部往事回忆。关于孟鹤堂和栾云平的那些年。  
>>“孟儿，对不起，孟儿……我知道你没有，你不会，我都知道！”  
>>Tag预警：栾堂，四堂。
> 
> 外表隐忍实则骚话连篇的固执青年栾 X 敢爱敢恨嘎吧脆却宅斗技能为零的小软堂

孟鹤堂是被亲哥嫂领到兰香馆的，一手交人一手拿钱的时候馆主随口问了两句，知道了孩子有十岁，姓孟，再问旁的，哥嫂却都不愿再讲，约是存了死生不复相见的主意。

于是按规矩拜了干爹，领了新的名字，孟鹤堂就在兰香馆里住了下来。  
开始跟着师父学琵琶，学唱小调，学身段把式，学怎么看人怎么笑，勤勤恳恳地在后院里面混了五年多，就被提到前面大堂里端盘子。

端盘子并不是字面上的意思——那是跑堂伙计干的，清音馆里的端盘子是个顶讲究的差事。往浅了说，要张罗着客人吃茶说话，剥剥瓜子凿个核桃；往深了说，就是要使点亲香的法子哄客人高兴，搂搂腰勾勾手摸一下脸蛋都可以，兰香馆虽不是窑|子，但到底也不是什么多正经的地方。  
可孟鹤堂的盘子只端了一年多就端不住了，原因无他，实在是太扎眼。十六七的年纪，生得比含苞带露的芙蓉都不差的样貌，肌理细腻骨肉匀亭，一双杏眼连瞪人都含着三分情，原本这端盘子的活儿都是为了给客人欣赏台上风光之余醒脾用的，你来我往之间都还存着克制，有着分寸。可自打孟鹤堂一出来，台上的角儿反成了背景，一双双眼睛都跟拔了丝的糖一样粘在他身上，端杯茶剥个橘子的功夫都透着一股子香|艳。  
孟鹤堂压不住场子，干爹瞧着也实在不像个样子，于是直接把人又领回后院，亲自教导两年才舍得推到台上，然后不出月余便红遍了秦淮。

孟小仙儿的名号就是在那个时候挣下的，年方二十的孟鹤堂风华绝代一时无两，如一朵开到极盛的芍药，可惜却生在一个乱世。  
江淮当时最大的军阀头子看上了他，带了一帮兵痞子直接封了兰香馆，放话出来要么孟小仙儿跟他上|床，要么就整个馆子里的清倌儿和他的弟兄们上|床。

传奇小说里多的是这样的故事，故事里总有红颜宁为玉碎不为瓦全，可当年的孟鹤堂却没别的选择。

所以他也只得认命。  
在他被起哄的兵痞子塞进轿子的时候甚至还在袖子里揣好了干爹给他的小瓶儿——并不是毒药，而是上好的带点催|情功效的香膏。孟鹤堂不确定自己能不能活到第二天早上，但他至少希望自己活的时候尽量不那么狼狈。

枪声响起来的时候孟鹤堂准备工作都已经做好了一半。他羊脂玉一般细腻的脸颊上泛着药效发作的红，为了自我麻痹而硬灌下去的半瓶子洋酒闹得他脑子也不甚清醒。他心里明白这可能又是哪一路军阀又眼红南京这块肥肉了——毕竟这种事在这个年代时常发生，可这么巧合的就发生在这个晚上，当时的孟鹤堂有点不知是福还是祸。

“不好啦！大帅中枪啦！咱们要完啦！”门外一阵骚乱，紧接着就是通通通震天的楼梯响，再然后就变得静悄悄了。孟鹤堂踉踉跄跄地扑到门口，耳朵贴在门上细听，感觉外面的看守应该是都跑了，心里不由得一阵狂喜，连忙手攀上门把手用力拽，可拽了半天门却纹丝不动。  
一缕缕热汗贴着孟鹤堂的脸颊滚到脖子里，他明白这是要变天的前奏，散兵游勇都奔走逃命去了，没人顾得上屋里还锁着一个玩意儿。这间屋子位置偏僻，虽然三楼高了点，但不幸中之大幸是下面是个荷花池。这是他的唯一的机会，稍纵即逝，所以必须要尽快。

早知道就不喝那么多酒了，也不用那个药了，后悔不迭的孟鹤堂赤着一双脚跨过阳台护栏的时候眼睛已经烧的赤红。晚来风急，他的身上只穿着件西洋式的白色蕾丝睡裙，裙角猎猎舞在风中像一只振翅的白鹤。他隐约听见楼梯间穿来脚步声，一下又一下，是军人特有的那种皮靴走路的声音。他扭头看了一眼下面的水池，咬紧牙关想往下跳，不成想累赘的裙摆却绞在了阳台栏杆上，遑急之间越扯反而越紧，竟是把他捆在了那里。

房门乒地一声被踹开了，孟鹤堂绝望的闭上了眼。  
然后过了几秒钟，亦或是几分钟，或者是一辈子那么长。

孟鹤堂在一片宁静里缓缓睁开了眼，他看见了栾云平。

一身利落的军装，风纪扣紧紧系到最上面，皮带勒出的线条仿佛斧劈刀裁。他的腰里别着枪，行走间满身硝烟的味道尚未散尽，但眉目间却似有柔情万种，他看着孟鹤堂磊落一笑，然后走过去，脱下了自己的外衣轻轻地罩在了后者的身上。  
这一幕是当年的孟鹤堂对于爱情的全部幻想。

后面的故事情节便流于俗套。英雄救美，才子佳人，话本子里有过的内容现实生活里也一个不少。南京城头改了日月，而兰香馆里多了一对有情人。

时光悠悠而过。  
北伐战争开始后，栾云平决意领军北上建功。临行前一天，他领着孟鹤堂来到德云马场，将人紧紧地锁在自己怀里，任由战马一圈一圈地从天亮跑到天黑。孟鹤堂也紧紧地侧身搂着对方的脖子，热烈地毫无保留地奉上自己的吻，“栾哥哥……”，他在喘息的间隙里许诺，“我一直等着你。”

两年后孟鹤堂果然等回了他衣锦还乡的良人，和大红花轿一起。

就这样孟鹤堂做了栾云平的小星儿，被安置在他北平的一处别院里。栾云平本是个最沉稳不过的人，但对着孟鹤堂总是有说不完的混账话，无论行止坐卧，总能三句话就撩拨得爱人软在自己怀里；而孟鹤堂本来个性极是要强，也让栾云平宠成了一个娇娇儿，每天不是被逗得眼发红就是被……得掉眼泪。

可后来栾云平娶了妻，是委员长的亲侄女。新婚三月后栾夫人便带着自己的亲信凿开了别院的大门，说是来接夫君的“好弟弟”回家团聚去。

来不及收拾——也没人容他收拾的孟鹤堂跟在栾府众人后面沉默地走，眼睛望着前面的天之骄女骑的那匹高头大马——他是懂马的，知道这种一根杂毛也没有的乌骓马千金难求。这是第一次，孟鹤堂如此清醒地认识到自己的渺小与一名不文，身为孟鹤堂的他，脱离了孟小仙儿身份的他，除了仰仗另一个男人的爱以外，竟然毫无旁的价值。

其实也并没有什么新鲜的招式。  
难以下咽的三餐，总也等不来的热水，站着立规矩，乃至跪院子，跪祠堂，身为男子的孟鹤堂每次都挺直了腰板生生受下，不服软也不讨饶，事后甚至连告状的欲望也没有——直到栾夫人瞄准了曹鹤阳。

曹鹤阳是栾云平配给孟鹤堂的警卫，为人最是仗义，偏还心思细腻。那会儿栾云平刚刚入了五院之首的行政院供职，训政依始的北平百废待兴，满腔抱负的栾云平每天都忙得脚不沾地。他非是委员长嫡系，是战乱里闯出来的，现在能委以重任坐镇一方，实在是付出了常人难以想象的努力。他不是不知道家里有人在折腾孟鹤堂，所以他一直有在尽自己最大的努力去弥补。吃的喝的，穿的用的，精巧的风筝，温顺的小马，凡是他能想到的，不管多稀罕他总能弄了来——只是他太忙了，没多少时间去陪着孟鹤堂慢慢领略，所以他就把自己的一个心腹指了过来。

曹鹤阳教孟鹤堂骑马，两个人追着风赏过香山最红的枫叶；曹鹤阳又教孟鹤堂喝酒，喝醉了边划拳边互相往脸上画小王八；孟鹤堂吃不上饭的时候，有曹鹤阳分给他的半个馒头就猪头肉；孟鹤堂在院子里跪麻了腿，有曹鹤阳背着他回去敷药酒。  
孟鹤堂活了二十五岁，这是头一次与人平等来往，堂堂正正随着自己的心意地交朋友。他视曹鹤阳为兄长为知己，与曹鹤阳在一块儿的日子，是他那段寥落生活里难得的慰藉。

后来有一回孟鹤堂又着了别人的道儿，被诓进黑漆漆的地下室里锁了两天一宿，等到终于被急得发疯的曹鹤阳找到时几乎只剩了半条命。他身心俱疲地靠在曹鹤阳肩头，任由对方紧紧地把自己箍进怀里，似要融入骨血。  
“四哥，这里好暗啊，只有你来了才有一点点光”，孟鹤堂喃喃自语。而曹鹤阳疼得一颗心都碎了，他颤抖着在孟鹤堂的额头上印下虔诚的初吻，两个人都是泪流满面。

转眼一年到尾，栾府开了祠堂，却不是为了祭祖。  
栾大人和栾夫人坐在主位，下面跪着栾府的管家，告孟鹤堂与曹鹤阳私通。

所谓的人证物证俱在，当事人说的什么比干巴巴的落叶还轻。栾夫人请出丈高的家法，孟鹤堂瞪着栾云平，目眦尽裂。  
栾云平双手紧紧地握着椅子扶手，心里快速地盘算着怎么才能最大限度的护住孟鹤堂，整个人如坠油锅。然而还没等他开口，曹鹤阳已经跳了出来，说与孟先生无关，要杀要剐仅他一人承受。

最终曹鹤阳受了四十杖，被赶出了警卫队，孟鹤堂闭门思过，非传不得外出。

“孟儿，对不起，孟儿……我知道你没有，你不会，我都知道！”栾云平俯在孟鹤堂身上迷恋地吻着他，身下疯了一样顶得又深又沉。孟鹤堂搂着栾云平的脖子任他动作，嘴里是对方缠|绵的舌头与来不及咽下的口水，肚子里也又热又涨，盛不下受不住地从前面从后面不停地溢出来，几个小口都装的满满的。

只有他的心里是空的。

不得不走的契机来得比早春的第一片新叶还突然。  
还是祠堂，主位上还是那两个人——只不过一个坐着一个虚弱地半躺着，地上跪着的也还是那个管家，只是换了一个理由，这次他告孟鹤堂因妒生恨，暗下毒药使主母滑胎。

主母什么时候有的胎不重要，重要的是有人证物证表明人现下没有是因为孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂盯着栾云平说了句“我什么都没做”，一双杏核眼挣得大大的，却没了当年烈火一样的温度。

栾夫人金玉一样的人，罚人也都依着老祖宗传统。丈高的杀威棒又被请了出来，要抡不抡的功夫就被栾云平抓住了棒头。  
“……我劝你凡事留一线……”栾云平一字一顿的说，脸颊上的肌肉微微颤抖着，眼角沁出吓人的红。  
“求夫君为我做主……或者我求叔叔为我做主。”栾夫人泪盈于睫，娇弱得好似不胜风雨的一朵花。

这一次再没有旁的人来替孟鹤堂受刑了。好在主母仁慈，只打了他十杖。

十杖都打在腰上。

又过了月余，孟鹤堂能下床走路后的第一件事就是求栾云平放他走。为此栾云平一直避着他不见，没日没夜地扑在政务上埋在酒桌里，从小荷初露逃到丹桂飘香。

“栾哥哥，我是真的爱你。所以别让我恨你。”  
孟鹤堂平静地说，眼睛却再没有望过栾云平。

终于栾云平还是放了手。

在一个平常的再不能更平常的日子，孟鹤堂走出了栾家的大门，他的身上穿着的还是当年他来北平时穿的衣服，悠悠三载，恍如一梦。

门口立着曹鹤阳，一身平民百姓的粗糙打扮。他问，“小孟，我们去哪儿？” 小孟回答，“四哥，求你送我回南京。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：不得不交代的过往，算是给栾堂两人走到死胡同的关系一个交代。  
栾栾的角色挣扎于个人情爱与家国大义之间，深情又长情，却用错了爱人的方式。  
四哥的角色与小孟志趣相投，但长时间爱而不得的压抑使他最后钻了牛角尖。  
孟孟在不成熟的年纪里可能会沉溺于栾哥霸道的情爱，但他后来清醒了，于是他选择回到起点重新开始。
> 
> 以上都是作者的私设，千万不要上升真人。


	11. 章十一  破阵子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >回忆章结束。本章重回主CP。  
>>“周九良，你是不是喜欢我？”

直到快晌午了周九良才回到家，垂头丧气的样子，让正要出门赴宴的周老爷和周夫人看得直皱眉。  
周夫人扶着丈夫的胸口摇了摇头，示意对方出去等自己，然后把手包交给女佣拿着，自己一个人上了楼。

“九良？”周夫人轻轻敲了敲虚掩的房门，得到儿子的回应之后才推门走了进去。“昨天晚上和孙家少爷聊什么呢，高兴得连家也不回？”  
本来歪躺在床上的周九良坐起身，改到小沙发上正襟危坐，“也没什么特别的，就聊些风土人情，我小时候在老家，等大些又出去了，让孙少爷给我摆摆。”  
周夫人看着始终和自己亲近不起来的儿子微微叹了口气，心下的责备就怎么也说不出口。

“九良……你这刚回国来，到处散散也是好的。你父亲的意思是等下半年就给你在行政院寻个差事，依我看倒不必那么着急。趁着年轻，多看看，多想想，咱们周家虽然一直是抗枪拿剑的，但现在时局不稳，上面的态度不明，我和你父亲也不强迫你接着走这条路子，当初让你留洋也是有这个考虑。行政院虽好，但现在领头的这个栾云平……实在是让人看不清——”

周夫人温温柔柔地跟儿子唠着体己话，说者无心，听的人却在听到某个名字的时候身子不易察觉地猛一激灵。

“妈——”周九良的脑子没来得及细想，嘴巴就已经冲动地打断了周夫人的话。  
“怎么？九良？”周夫人也在小沙发里坐下，两手轻轻地挽起周九良的胳膊。可周九良话到嘴边却又踌躇了，这两日他心里的事情装得太多，真让他选择自己未来要怎么做，无论是感情还是生活，他还一时有点儿看不清自己的心。

“妈，您容我想想。”周九良说。  
“行，咱不急。一会儿记得叫张嫂给你把饭端上来。妈走了啊。”周夫人微笑着站起来，然后想摸一摸儿子的头，可挨近了却觉得不惯，手又往旁边落下去，改为拍在肩上。

屋里再次只剩下周九良一个人。周九良觉得有点困，就又爬回了床上，摊成一个大字型，闭上了眼睛，恍恍惚惚，晃晃悠悠，却怎么也睡不实。

半梦半醒间仿佛又回到了昨天。

孟鹤堂在窗边讲完了那个漫长的故事，脸上的表情是他自己都没意识到的惨烈，可眼里却毫无泪意。  
周九良心疼得嘴里心里都泛起苦苦的涩意，当时下意识地就想要把他紧紧地抱在怀里——可自己却被困在树上，于是又笨拙地伸直了胳膊，使劲儿往前够，想要握一握孟鹤堂垂在外面的一只手，也不是太远，最后只差半个指尖的距离……但将触未触之际，孟鹤堂却把手收了回去。

“周九良。”这是孟鹤堂第一次叫他的全名。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”

所以才会记得自己随口说过的要听三弦的话，会因为见不到自己而没头苍蝇似的乱撞，会一有机会就凑在自己身前黏黏糊糊，会愿意天天早起给自己买早点。

骤然捅破的窗户纸，那一面的小孩眼神炙热而赤诚，可这一面的孟小仙儿，却没有听到答案的资格。

情况突然，毫无准备的周九良只微微迟疑了一个呼吸的时间。

“别喜欢我。”孟鹤堂突然笑得妩媚，“我可贵，你喜欢不起。”  
说完便关上了窗。

以前的周九良一直认为喜欢便是两个人在一起欢欢喜喜，像是天没亮就爬起来赶着去买的暖呼呼的蜂蜜豆沙馅儿的如意糕，路上的小磕碰不过是转天就忘的点缀，最终留在脑子里的都是入口时的甜香软糯和吃下肚以后的满足跟回甘。他情窦初开，邂逅了人生里第一个纯粹意义上的欢喜，他甚至还不知道那人是谁，仅凭了糕团店门口恼羞成怒的一脚，跟德云马场别别扭扭的再聚，就由着自己的少年心性栽了进去。

不管对方叫什么——当然知道名字以后周九良也很开心，因为这样就方便周九良半夜思春的时候好有个称呼，周九良只知道自己一见到他就欢喜非常，欢喜他脸红，欢喜他撒泼，欢喜他偶尔的静如处子，也欢喜他突然的艳光四射。

——你是不是喜欢我？

这会儿躺在床上的周九良耳边又响起这个问题。当时的他没来得及回答，现在再扪心自问，他突然又有点不知所措。眼睛里嘴巴里喉咙里心坎里的涩意还没消散，他觉得自己真的是中意孟鹤堂的，但是为什么，为什么他此刻却不再觉得满心都是欢喜。

与将军府隔着两条街的距离就是行政院。刚回到南京的这两日，宅子什么的都还没收拾利索，所以栾云平暂时吃住都在此处，因着地方大规矩严，倒也没什么不便。

“意思是说，这几天小孟儿病着，所以一直都卧床休息，没见外人是吗？” 刚结束完会议的栾云平仰在椅子上捏着眉心。曹鹤阳站在桌子外面低头看着鞋尖，地上有个沾了墨迹的纸团儿，被穿窗而入的微风吹得来回滚。

“是。”曹鹤阳肯定的说，抬头看到长官怀疑的眼神，于是又补充了一下，“除了照顾他的孙九芳，还有馆主。”  
栾云平轻轻点了点头，把手边的茶端起来喝了一口，眼睛望着杯子里起起伏伏的茶叶出神，没说让曹鹤阳走，也没说让留。  
曹鹤阳习以为常地立在那里等着，看着眼前那人的手指攥紧了又松开，像是在和什么较劲一般。自那天晚上混账了一回之后，这会儿倒又近乡情怯了，曹鹤阳有些嘲讽地揣摩着长官的心思——但又一细想，自己也怂得没什么两样。  
他也说不清楚到底为什么瞒下了昨天晚上看到的事，想要靠近的却又担心欲速不达的小情绪，犹犹豫豫地好像脚边那个被风吹得乱窜的纸团。曹鹤阳无意中瞥了一眼，纸团皱巴巴的一角上露出个字。

——周。

“帮我看看，在兰香馆常点小孟牌子的有哪几个。”沉默了好一会儿的栾云平忽然说，“——那些赏花的就随他们去了，想掐花的，得让他们知道这花属于谁……”  
“是。”曹鹤阳接了吩咐便转身往外走，还没走到门口又被长官叫住了，声音低沉，透着股克制。“……这事儿倒也不忙，”栾云平拿起折扇扇了两下又放下，刚平下去没多久的眉心再次深深地拱起两个褶儿，“罢了，你先和秘书处的人操持过两天马会的事情吧，来了这许多天了，该开始划道儿了。”  
“是。”曹鹤阳说，这次栾委员再没留他。

——你以为他还会像以前一样原地等着你吗？

曹鹤阳默默地想，然后轻轻带上了办公室的门。

转天上午，全南京城的名流政要们都陆续收到了来自栾院长的请柬，什么初来乍到颇受照拂、故特办赛马会一场聊表心意、三日之后德云马场静候诸君云云。大家拿着请柬有的欢喜有的发愁，心情和前阵子周司令办晚宴那会儿又大不相同——  
因为周司令到底根在南京，但凡举动总牵着一大堆本家，无论再怎么着也是算自己人，而栾云平却完完全全是个外来的，五年前是，五年后也仍然是，且顶着更加说不得碰不得的名头，总有种谈笑之间便要翻云覆雨的感觉。

“委员长倒是养了一条好鹰犬……”周司令翻来覆去地将请柬看了四五遍以后才扔在了餐桌上，桌上的菜已经冷了，却基本都没怎么动过。周夫人陪在一边，吩咐着女佣把几样主菜再拿去热一热，然后也把请柬拿起来看。  
“兴许就是为了客套一下，熟悉熟悉南京城场面上的各大家子，是老爷您过虑……”  
“没那么简单。即便不是鸿门宴，那起码也是醉翁之意不在酒。”说到这里周司令不由得沉下了面色，“依我之见，他怕是要为了给委员长开路来了。”  
“那于咱们也没碍着谁的路……”  
“碍没碍着路，恐怕不是咱们说了算。”周司令想起自己脑袋上还没顶热乎的这个两江三军总司令的头衔，越思考就越觉得自己的担忧有道理，于是立时就想把自己的幕僚找过来商易一番，刚回头却又看到自己儿子正立在饭厅门口，也不知在那里听了多久。

“……九良来啦。”周夫人笑着迎了上去，周司令只看着两人不说话。  
“父亲，我听您说栾云平三天后要办赛马会。”周九良由着母亲将自己引到餐桌前，却不坐下，脖子梗得溜直。“儿子也想和您一起去。”

“胡闹，你以为你老子是去玩儿的？”周司令竖起眉毛就要数落人，忽又想起更要命的，“栾院长的名讳也是你叫的？”大手拍在桌子上啪啪响。

“爸，我没要玩儿，我知道您是去干什么的。我是自己真的想去。如果我以后要去行政院，那么总要和栾…院长打交道的。我知道他这个人不简单，我想认识认识他。”

周九良朗朗说完，语气坚定，似是经过好一番深思熟虑，和周司令十成相似的凤眼里闪着异常灼热的光芒。周司令凝神打量着自己的儿子，竟是头一次有种对方长大了的感觉。到底是什么催生了这种变化，常年与家人聚少离多的周司令一时也摸不着头绪，但儿子对于将来有想法是好的，男子汉大丈夫，总窝在黄金窝里算怎么个事？因此他欣慰地笑了笑，当即拍板同意了周九良的请求。

“谢谢爸。”周九良说，直到走出餐厅后才终于微松了口气。  
也许这是老天爷给他送上来的机会，给看不清方向的他抢先掷出了骰子。周九良毕竟年轻，浑身上下都是使不完的莽撞与热情，前一天的失意睡一觉就好，想不明白的那些就先放一放，总之，他并不想走回头路，无论是感情还是生活，所以别人退了，他就要往前走。

同一时间还有一封“请柬”发到了兰香馆。和别人的是由秘书处的工作人员送达的不同，兰香馆的这一封邀请，是由栾大人亲自口述——

“三天后一早，我来接小孟。”栾云平大马金刀地坐在堂下，说出他的决定，且并不是疑问句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生命不息，修罗场不止。  
给看到这里的诸位一个鞠躬。谢谢大家的喜欢。


	12. 章十二  小重山

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >本章依旧栾哥冲锋陷阵。真•阴魂不散•前任。  
>>“小人行容粗陋，穿不惯新式的衣服，还望栾院长恕罪。”
> 
> 外表谦谦君子内心强势偏执的长官栾 X 爱过也恨过现在只想安静过日子的淸倌儿堂

德云马场是整个金陵地界最招人的马场。然而这老板估计也从没想过，这马场有朝一日能给他引来这么些……大人物。  
穿长衫的，穿西装的，抽着大烟袋的，拄着文明棍的，久仰久仰幸会幸会的寒暄声盈满了小小的茶会厅和观礼台，古今杂糅中西合璧，要是让金陵大学那些学生看见了，定可以写出几百篇针砭时弊的新闻来。  
况且在座的来宾自己也别扭，说是赛马会但眼下马场里的马可比三伏天卖皮袄的都闲，大家半生不熟，又各怀鬼胎，没个人唱主题定调子，所以一堆堆一队队的凑在一起只能反复停留在问候再问候的阶段。会场外围还站着一圈脸上挂霜的警卫，这场子里的气氛就随着日上三竿而渐渐凝滞。

而这场大戏的主人还没来。

大戏的主人正忙着在秦淮河那里仗势欺人。  
要是让南京日报社的记者们看见，定可以把痛斥当|局腐|朽的文章从现在一直排到明年。

栾云平本是一大早就来接人的，没带车也没带警卫，只身牵了一匹马，心里安得什么占便宜的打算馆主一望便知——可知道了也没办法，躲得过初一躲不过十五，以馆主的势力断不能和官斗，也只能在尽可能的范围，通过旁的小点子来找补。  
就比如说此刻恭恭敬敬站在一边等着听吩咐的两个小伙计。

“于馆主，您这是信不过我了。”栾云平背着手站在楼下，既不坐也不喝茶，面皮子上是挂着笑，但骨子里都是不乐意。  
“哪里哪里，这也是我们这一行的规矩。”馆主连忙陪笑解释，心里再七上八下也得强逼着自己把场面暂时掌住了，不光为了楼上跟了自己十来年的孩子，确实是这个口子不能开。

话说倒也不是栾云平非要破这个例，其实是他早上出门的时候存了点侥幸心理——曹鹤阳那边给的消息是这头儿贴身伺候的那个叫什么芳的，受伤了腿脚还没好利索，所以心想着好容易没碍眼的了，也许今天可以迫着孟鹤堂单独跟自己多待一会儿——反正马场那边他本来也预备着把那些子闲人好好晾一晾，不成想兰香馆的这条老狐狸早料着这茬，麻溜地把替班的给预备好了。  
“家里的角儿从没有单度出去的理，您也体谅体谅。”这边于馆主笑得毕恭毕敬又义正严辞，说完又朝旁边那一身利落短打的伙计们使了个眼色，伙计们当即伶俐地往地上一跪，咚咚咚就是三个响头还磕得挺齐。“亭哥儿泰哥儿也是惯跟着角儿们出入大场面的，一定不会耽误了正事。”于馆主紧接着又补了两句，觑着栾云平没再说什么，方暗暗松了口气，知道这一页算是暂时揭过去了。

不一会儿楼上的帘子撩了起来，打扮利索的孟鹤堂登登登地走下了台阶。自来卷的头发搁了发油抿到脑后梳了个稳重的背头，闷了好几天不见太阳的脸白得像瓷，眉毛故意勾得略粗，显得十分英气，眼角却带着点水红，即使并没擦胭脂——也不知是眼皮子太薄还是那里的血管太浅，这是栾云平所熟知的孟鹤堂无可奈何的天生的一点小毛病，明明本人不愿的，可这一抬眼一凝眸之间就总是带着遮不掉藏不住的媚气，让人禁不住想用手，用嘴，抑或是用别的什么物件把这点子红润引到更多地方。

卿本佳人，躲不开那桃花债。

相思难耐的栾云平正思绪缠绵，不经意眼神又落在了孟鹤堂的穿着上——一件孔雀蓝的真丝大褂，并不是自己前天送来的和自己样式匹配的骑装，庄重典雅的同时显而易见地透着与栾云平的疏离，一时间脸色又有点不好。  
“为什么穿这件衣服？”栾云平凑到孟鹤堂的耳边问。  
“小人行容粗陋，穿不惯新式的衣服，还望栾院长恕罪。”孟鹤堂低眉顺眼答得乖巧。

——也罢，栾云平今日无意在这些小事上计较，抬手招呼人跟自己去骑马，结果一转身的功夫孟鹤堂又噗通一声在堂前跪下了，面朝着馆主，“儿伤寒初愈，体力不济，求干爹给叫辆洋车。”“好好好，小孟你等着，亭哥儿去叫车，唉，栾院长，真是对不住……”一唱一和，竟是连个缝儿也没给栾云平留。

栾云平冷眼瞧着这几个人在这里唱念做打，额头上的青筋隐隐直跳。他心里有气，却并不全然是为着兰香馆不识抬举，他只是没料到孟鹤堂竟然排斥他到这个地步，满身尖锐得像个刺猬，让自己无论软硬都粘不了身，想发作又心有不舍。  
可眼下已耽搁了许多时间，场合也不合适，栾云平没法子由着心意再儿女情长地掰扯，只得先出了大门，眼不见心不烦，翻身骑在马上等着。  
前面不远处的路口正站着那个亭哥儿，垫着脚寻摸过路的洋车，因着此刻正是秦淮河难得的清淡时候，所以前后左右都张望不着。好容易看着来了一辆，却是远远的就要掉头过桥的样子，亭哥儿急得直喊，可自己站的地方正好被挡住了远处的人看不见，正干着急的关头，却听得头顶上脆生生传来一声娇喝，“——唉！拉车的！”才终于把人喊了过来。

“多谢秦先生。”刘筱亭朝着楼上窗户里的秦霄贤打了个千儿。  
“亭哥儿，你是要跟着孟哥去马场吗？”秦霄贤托着脸蛋好奇的问。  
“是，咱们这就走了。”  
“成，你可照顾好了孟哥，劝着他点儿，别让他惹栾大人生气，孟哥这都想了人一年了，可算盼来了，就别再管旁的人……”

两个人趁着洋车还没过来的功夫隔着窗户闲聊天，栾云平隐在门楼子后头，趁着风听了个一句半句，眉梢一挑，忍不住眯起眼睛盯着那个姓秦的打量半晌——这话里下的套儿明显得让人嗤笑。

话太密，心太高，人太蠢。  
栾云平默默下了判断，当下也无意在听，嘴上哼了一声就扯着马走开了。

眼瞅着钟表字儿快走到十了，正主儿终于姗姗来迟。许是过程太难熬了，等到栾云平终于众星捧月似的走过来，在场的宾客大多都热情地鼓起了掌，一时间倒很给人一种宾主尽欢和和美美的错觉。

栾云平彬彬有礼地向众人微欠了欠身子，“路上有事耽搁了，是栾某人的不是，扫了大家的兴，一会儿头两轮的彩头儿翻个两倍，我全出了！”众人哄堂叫好，十分的配合，且自动让出一条道来，簇拥着栾云平要往观礼台上走，而栾云平脸上挂着笑，却不忙着迈步，长臂一伸从身后又挖出个人来，正是巧笑倩兮的孟鹤堂。

“各位请！咱们这就请赛第一轮吧。”栾云平大大方方地推着孟鹤堂和自己一起走，和旁人寒暄招呼也都不避讳，遇到巴结见礼的也领着身边人一起受了，竟有点携如夫人赴宴的调调儿。在场的都是有头有脸的人物，见多识广，对这段风流韵事早有耳闻，心底下有惊讶的有艳羡的有吃闲醋的，面上倒都端住了。

孟鹤堂只觉得自己整个人分成了两半。  
一半在人群中央，婉转柔媚，顾盼神飞，像个顶精巧的花瓶，被阔气的买主炫耀地捧在手心，放任周围飞来的温度炙热的目光舔舐着瓶身上每一寸精妙的花纹；而另一半浮在半空里，冷静地看着下面的那一半自己熟练地表演，同时对周围包裹着他的每一道视线都觉得无比厌倦。

孟鹤堂在红尘堆儿里打滚也有十多年了，自己什么样儿最讨男人喜欢——尤其是讨栾云平喜欢，闭着眼睛都可以装出来。早上让人吃了几个软钉子，是他故意的，仅是为了给两人划个恩客与堂倌儿的道儿，今天就是来出场子赚钱的，他不想再有旁的牵扯，能从那天晚上那个羞耻又骇人的重逢梦魇里挣扎出来，已几乎耗尽他全部的勇气。  
可孟鹤堂控制不了栾云平开始犯毛病，他不容置疑地拉着孟鹤堂坐在主位上，问他想赌哪匹马赢的时候视线紧紧锁着自己温度灼人。他的手担在他的椅背，肩挨着肩膝盖抵着膝盖，孟鹤堂脸上勉强维持着笑容硬捱，忍得后背起了一层密密的汗，直到他再一次为着躲避栾云平故意贴近他脸庞的嘴唇而借故扭头的一个瞬间，他在人群里看到了周九良。

周九良正在看着自己。

孟鹤堂后背那层热汗一下子便冷了。

“我……我累了，我要下去歇歇。”  
孟鹤堂遑急地从座位上站了起来，飘在半空里的那个置身事外的灵魂此刻飞速地与人群里烟视媚行的肉体合二为一。来自孟鹤堂的羞耻，难堪，惊慌，害怕等复杂的情绪吞没了游刃有余的孟小仙儿，而当事人也不知道为什么，也没余力思考，他只是想赶快藏起来，藏到那个人犹如实质的目光之外。

“小孟怎么了？不舒服了？”栾云平体贴地问，倒是没发觉旁的异常，看着对方小脸红扑扑的，眼角也更红了，以为对方在看台上热着了，就赶紧叫人领回屋里去歇着。

而周九良隔着四五排人看着孟鹤堂跟只吓完了的兔子一样逃了，才微微松开了自己攥了一上午的拳头，汗津津的掌心里印了一排指甲印。

直等到中午开席的时候孟鹤堂也没再回来。

“今日诸位能来捧场，栾某荣幸之至。”  
头三杯酒惯例是由主人提，大家配合地在脸上漾起笑容，等着对方亮了杯底好随着一饮而尽。

栾云平站着长桌子一头，举着酒杯说，“前日里伟员长发来电报，说是东三省也尽归我果民/正/府旗下，这天下乱了这许多年，终于到了大壹统的时代，实是我等之幸事。”  
“太对了。”“可喜可贺。”“大好事啊。”众人嗡嗡嗡地附和。

“所以今天这第一杯酒，咱们得敬伟员长，来日他老人家凯旋归来，还望诸位尽忠报效。”说罢一饮而尽，栾云平一双晶亮的眸子逡视着同样端着酒杯的众人。  
在座的无一不是人精，这会儿心领神会，明白今天这出赛马会的戏眼终于到了。

“我等定当竭诚报效！”南京商会的会长带了个头。  
“肝脑涂地！但凭伟员长差遣！”隆丰银行行长和几个上海来的实业大佬也干了酒。  
“效|忠伟员长！效|忠伟员长！”几个直系的军阀头子喊得豪爽。  
剩下的或官或商，或武或文，也都随之附和，渐渐地厅里还没说话的就仅剩栾云平身侧那一角。

“周司令。”栾云平端着酒杯转过身，“您可是咱们的表率。”  
“栾院长。”周老爷子也端着酒杯站起了身，不卑不亢。

“周某人戎马半生，这把老骨头定是要报效中华，为民果尽忠的。”

说罢将酒一饮而尽。宴会厅里有三两追随者配合地鼓起掌，栾云平微不可察地皱了皱眉，嘴里说着佩服佩服，然后又若无其事地开始提第二杯酒。

尴尬了半天的宴会气氛重新热络了起来。众人你来我往，宾主尽欢，至饭后又重聚马场赛了两轮，方兴尽而归。


	13. 章十三  迷神引

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >大型修罗场。CP多到Tag不够使。  
>有凹三链接。本章相关描写为栾堂正面描写的亲密度上限。  
>>“求求你，求求你别过去！求求你放了我！”  
>>爱而不得的嫉妒，引而不发的妄念，是折磨，是煎熬，是类似那一千多个日夜里不断折磨着自己的相同的痛苦  
>>栾堂，良堂，四堂，芳堂预警。

“二哥，来，前面宴席赏下来让咱吃的。”张九泰兴冲冲地领着几个端盘子端碗的佣人进来，不一会儿或荤或素的七八个盘子配着各色雕花小点心摆了一桌。

“嗬，这么丰盛，比咱馆里吃的都精细……咱把先生叫起来吗？”刘筱亭边问边伸头看了看里间，发现他家先生好像还在睡着，就又回身朝张九泰比了个嘘的手势。

孟鹤堂自一个小时前从观礼台上回来就瞧着脸色不好，心事重重，又一言不发，刘筱亭他们俩也不是惯跟着他出门子的孙九芳，因此也讷讷地不敢多问，只能由着孟鹤堂自己歇息着，片刻之后再凑上去想问问要不要喝点茶，却发现孟鹤堂已经合上了眼睛，看着好像是睡着了，于是只好乖乖退到外间守着。

张九泰刚从外面的宴会厅里转了一圈，感觉今儿这局也差不多离该散了，却又没人来催他们，也不知是不是有谁关照过，倒也乐得清静，把饭菜用屉子都罩好，单留出一道溜白菜，拿了几个馒头和刘筱亭分着吃。

不一会儿里间突然传出一声低低的喊声，两个人听见了赶紧都跑了进去，只见榻上的孟鹤堂双眼紧闭却泪水纵横，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地张开又狠狠咬紧，吓得他俩连忙凑过去摇，触手可及觉得先生身上的衣服都被汗浸透了，直急得他俩不停地在耳边唤先生，差点就要出去找大夫了，孟鹤堂才颤抖着从梦魇中挣扎了出来。

“……没事。”

清醒过来的孟鹤堂长出了一口气，精神状态却比睡之前显得更差了。

“外面人散了吗？”孟鹤堂问，嘴角挂着的笑容像是秋风里仍挂在枝头的最后一朵夏花。

“剩下几拨人在宴会厅里说话呢，走了一多半儿了。”张九泰欠着身子回复，又端过一杯热水递给床边的刘筱亭，让他小心拿给先生喝。

孟鹤堂挨在刘筱亭肩膀上默默地喝完一杯水，扭头看向窗外出了会儿神。然后突然站了起来，“有些气闷，出去走走，亭哥儿随着我，泰哥儿留下听着点儿前面。”说完就径直走到外间推开了后门，外面就是绿草茵茵的平整又干净的跑马场。

五月的下午已初见暑热。被太阳烘了半天的风热腾腾的，又缓又重的扑在人脸上好似情人酒醉后浪荡的拥抱。孟鹤堂的意识仍然困锁在刚才的梦里出不去，他急于清醒，于是略显急躁地扯开了大褂儿领口的盘口，直解到肋下，半敞开了露出里面洁白的里衣，又把下摆的前半扇儿撩起来系在腰下，细窄的胯骨刚好够那里整绕一圈。前面不远处就拴着一匹马，孟鹤堂紧走了两步过去把缰绳拎到手里，然后一踩马蹬翻身跨了上去，轻巧伶俐得像一只燕子。“——驾！”他一抖缰绳，然后逆着粘稠的微风冲了出去，孔雀蓝的大褂后摆翩跹着甩出一连串惊艳的影子。

是潇洒到令人心折的漂亮。

呆站在原地的刘筱亭管不住自己的目光。他想起了在馆里总是痴痴地追着人身后的孙九芳——那张嘴闭嘴都离不开我先生如何我先生如何的骄傲，那一茶一饭一衣一袜都要亲自粘过去服侍的占有欲，那听到别人略嚼了几句舌根就疯了一样扑出去的怒火，还有夜深人静时偷背着他们这几个小兄弟在被窝里蠢动着双手时喃喃而出的情欲，以前刘筱亭总不懂孙九芳这些怪诞的行为，而如今，他胸口里有个地方隐隐地抽痛了一下，他忽然也懂了，也懂了。

朝夕相对着这样一个人，任哪个旁人也忍不住妄想。

突然身后就穿来了脚步响，刘筱亭忙回身去瞧，是栾云平。刘筱亭忙给人鞠了个躬，还没直起身的功夫对方就已经走出了老远。刘筱亭看着那人直直地朝着马场里跃动着的那抹身影走去，心里突突狂跳，隐约觉得不好，但又无计可施。

栾云平走到孟鹤堂正前方的跑道正中等着。对方故作镇定的杏眼和克制不住晕红了的脸颊在视线里逐渐清晰。他就站在那人的必经之路上一动也不动，自信又带着十足压迫性的目光紧紧地锁定住还在徒劳挣扎的猎物。孟鹤堂的马速无法避免地越来越慢，直至慢慢停止，像无力地扑进网里的小兽，栾云平笑着舔了舔嘴唇，然后抬脚走上前去，带着宿命的节奏，一如多年前初遇的那个夜晚。

——你是我的，你逃不掉。

此刻的栾云平志在必得。他一手勒住马缰绳，一手贴着孟鹤堂后腰伸过去把住另一侧的马鞍，然后微一使力就纵身也跨上了马，将孟鹤堂牢牢地圈在自己怀里，前胸紧贴着后背，胯骨紧挨着胯骨，就像他以前常做的那样——只不过那个时候怀里的人会乖乖的送上他的唇，而此时的他只是惊慌失措地挣动着要从马上下来。

“……孟儿。”栾云平温柔地亲了亲心上人的耳后，然后两腿狠磕了下马肚子，马仰头嘶鸣了一声就冲了出去，飞奔的四蹄凿起一路泥土。

孟鹤堂被风托着颠簸在马背上，他心绪纷乱，无论是此刻的现实还是方才的梦魇里都满是身后的那个男人。他两手竭力握着身前的马鞍，收紧了腰腹尽力向前倾斜身体，妄图与那人稍隔出一点距离，可那人早已看穿自己心思，只需又催快了马的速度，孟鹤堂就只能又跌回到他的怀里，被他严丝合缝地整个儿搂住。

“又不乖了。”听不出喜怒的低沉嗓音在孟鹤堂的耳边响起，紧跟着便有一条湿热的东西裹住了他的耳垂又钻进了他的耳窝。孟鹤堂惊得浑身发抖，连忙把头用力地朝另一侧撇开，却不想这样排斥的举动更加刺激了始作俑者，栾云平气息滚烫直喷上孟鹤堂细长的脖颈，将马缰留给左手扯住，右手回握住对方的单薄的腰身狠掐了两下，接着向下一滑，借着马匹颠簸的坠势掏进了孟鹤堂的水裤。

“……啊！你！你做什么！不要！”

几乎要吓傻了的孟鹤堂疯了似地试图摁住栾云平的手，即使是以前两人最亲密的时候也不曾在马背上有过如此出格的举动。更何况现在是白天，是宾客尚未散尽的公开的马场。马跑得飞快，孟鹤堂刚腾出手来压住栾云平又被颠簸地不得不握回马鞍。之前因为方便骑马而掖起来的大褂反倒方便了对方的动作，夏日里头水裤轻薄，孟鹤堂眼睁睁地看着那只手的形状自小腹一路下滑至腿间，然后用力握紧，再然后便开始一上一下地不停移动。

“好久没碰你了，想我吗？”

栾云平啃着人的耳朵小声问着，而这会儿怀里的人终于顾不上躲避自己了。孟鹤堂的呼吸开始变得和栾云平一般的滚烫且急促，早上还不停地说着怼人心窝子的话的小嘴也难堪地咬住，却仍有破碎的哭喘时不时地被从牙缝里颠出来。孟鹤堂难堪地回拧身体朝着栾云平拼命地摇头，可那副泫然欲泣满面情潮的小模样落在对方的眼睛里，只换来了腿间更快更残忍的起落，从根部的双珠一直搓揉到顶部的圆润，指尖欺负着上面的小口，粘粘的液体渐渐流满了柱身。

“——嗯……啊！”

炙热的呻吟关也关不住。溢出眼角的眼泪也被人贪婪地吃进嘴里。

蹲在马场边上的刘筱亭急得直转圈。虽然从他的距离并不能看清马背上那两个人在做什么，但既然今天馆主把他和九泰派出来了，心思玲珑的他当然能揣摩到馆里的意思。他寻思着想叫人过来，或者追上去跟那个官老爷求情说孟先生不舒服了想家去，心里架了油锅似的煎熬，或许应该叫九泰出来一起帮忙——想到这里刘筱亭赶忙要往之前歇息的屋子那儿跑，可没走两步就被一条手臂拦住了。刘筱亭顺着手臂往上看，是个面善的军爷，可说出的话却透着无情，“就在这儿等着，一会儿你们先生得用你。”说话时眼睛并没有看他，而是牢牢追着不远处还在跑着的两人一马，眉头紧皱，眼里情绪翻涌，带着点痴迷又带着点恨。

孟鹤堂的意识已经开始混乱不堪。理智摇摇欲坠，将至未至的高潮将他一直拱在半空里。恶魔的指尖时而在下身处残忍地耸动，待到他渐渐不支时又往上钻进他半扯的大褂，片刻之后又重新钻回裤子里，既不让他到，也不许他离到的那一刻太远。他渐渐分不出现实和梦境，绝望地想着是不是自己根本还躺在偏厅里没有醒——只不过梦里的场景由红摇玉乱的床榻转到了光天化日的马场，而没变的只有他还是那么淫荡，那么下贱，明明已经不爱了，但是依然能将对方赋予他的快感全部吃下。

“想出来吗？”身后的那个人如梦里一样咬着自己的脖子说，然后又亲自己的耳垂，说“你看，有人在看着我们……”这句梦里没有，于是孟鹤堂艰难地睁开自己已经失焦的眼睛，一边哭喘着一边绝望地望向远处，看到那里站着刘筱亭，曹鹤阳……还有——

整个世界仿佛在一瞬间被塞进了万花筒。

无数的场景被摔得碎成一片片在他眼前疯狂的转动。

有清晨里水光潋滟的桥洞。有暗夜里从二楼窗口望到的迷蒙的月。有娇艳欲滴的新开的瓣间晕粉的玉楼春。还有一个总惹自己生气的莽莽撞撞的满肚子怪主意的人。

——还有周九良。

孟鹤堂拼命地在马背上挣扎了起来，他用两只手发狠地掐着栾云平，从嗓子眼里面挤出的哭喊隐约透着想死的绝望。他看着自己离那人越跑越近了，他疯了似的哭着求栾云平，“求求你，求求你别过去！求求你放了我！”栾云平却自以为孟鹤堂纠结的还是曹鹤阳，他不但没有放慢马速或调转方向，反而又夹了一下马肚子——多年前那场似是而非的诬告始终是他心里的一个结，导致他在抱着孟鹤堂的同时总是隐隐带着秘而不宣的炫耀。他把不停地往前窜的孟鹤堂又狠狠地带回到自己的怀里，借着马背耸动的频率淫猥地拿自己滚烫的抵在裤裆里的硬物去不停地往孟鹤堂的身下顶，同时右手又摸回了孟鹤堂的腿间，毫不容情地快速的起落，然后就看到孟鹤堂突然浑身颤抖着伸直了脖子，腰背拱起，如一直被拉到极致的弓，栾云平明白这是他到了，于是满意地兜转了马头偏离了大路，而他手里颤抖着的小东西也在此刻忍无可忍地喷发了出来。“……真乖。”他怜惜地低头想要亲亲那人的嘴唇以示安抚，却发现孟鹤堂已经紧咬着嘴唇晕在了自己怀里。

到处都是粘稠的沉重的闷热的混乱的风。

不知过了多久，那马终于慢慢地刹住了蹄子。曹鹤阳朝着身旁的小伙计抬了抬下巴，示意对方可以去接人了，然后偏过头去看另一侧的那个小少爷，看着他赤红的双眼和抑制不住颤抖的下颌，看着他僵直的肌肉和攥到死劲的两拳——爱而不得的嫉妒，引而不发的妄念，是折磨，是煎熬，是类似那一千多个日夜里不断折磨着自己的相同的痛苦……曹鹤阳讽刺地略歪了歪嘴角，不知是嘲笑小少爷还是自己。

本来他是应该把他拦在马场之外的，就像他对其他所有宾客一样。可是曹鹤阳没有，他故意引着这个在大厅里没头苍蝇一样的傻小子过来，许是为了几天前他在河岸边无意蹲到的那个暧昧的夜晚，许是在黑暗中行的久了就受不了他的孟先生再有别的光。他心里是知道栾云平今天必定会做点什么的，所以他需要有人和他一起品味这旁观者的凌迟般的难堪——

然后最好知难而退。

可周九良却并没有走。

周九良不错眼珠地盯着兰香馆的小伙计背着孟鹤堂离开，太阳穴一跳一跳的疼，心也疼。他的脑子里仿若装满了滚烫的岩浆，汩汩涌动着焚烧了他所有的思考，但身体却已经自发自觉地迎着不远处剩下的那个人走了过去。那个人起初并没有注意到自己，手里还拿着方帕子揩拭着身上暧昧的痕迹，直走到三步开外的地方才突然发现自己面前杵着一个人，于是脸上餍足里带着点得意的表情迅速地替换成惯常的温润疏离，眉毛轻佻，三分不耐七分不屑。

“周少爷。”

栾云平点了点头。

“栾云平。”

周九良说。


	14. 章十四  更漏子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >战局混乱。新人物登场。  
>>“你以为你算老几？你又知道孟鹤堂多少？”"你自己作死我管不着，要是连累了小孟，我先一枪崩了你——”  
>>CP预警：良堂，四堂，All倾向有。

自德云马场别后，周九良再未见过孟鹤堂。说来也怪，他们两个人的关系每次都坏在这个地方，上次重逢尤可弥补，而这一次，竟是有了点悬崖撒手的预兆。

他先是去了兰香馆，可馆里的伙计告诉他孟先生近期摘牌子不唱了——不是称病也不是告假，伙计说这话的时候脸上的表情很是讳莫如深。于是周九良又想找孙九芳，可央人喊了几次都不见下文。周九良整个人烦躁得如同跌入陷阱中不见天日的困兽，整日里对着每一桩的阻隔在他与心上人之间的人或事激愤难抑——

是的，孟鹤堂是他的心上人。

这是周九良压抑在心里如火炙烤如油熬煎的一句表白，在辗转反侧了这许多个夜晚之后，成为了他如今最想要告诉给孟鹤堂的话。

这种感情比喜欢来得慎重，离爱只差些岁月的搓磨。

周九良想好了。承认了。决定了。

可他要表白的对象却对他避而不见。

又是一个月黑风高夜。

从不气馁的周少爷再次熟门熟路地拐到了兰香馆临河的后墙根。他想好了，这次他就真的当一个采花贼好了，歪脖子柳树最偏的那根树杈离二楼的窗户也就一个蹬腿的距离，等他钻进他孟哥的窗户，依孟哥那么丁点儿薄的脸皮，还能把他扔出去？

任他再怎么嫌弃也好，反正周九良一定要把两人之间的心结给解开了。他要跟他讲清楚那天晚上的那个长长的故事更加坚定了他要守着他护着他的决心——哪怕他现在的能力还欠点火候，但他希望孟鹤堂能给他一个机会；他还要跟他讲透彻他心坎上放着的一直是孟鹤堂这个人，无论他是不是孟小仙儿都没妨碍，他都爱看得不行；他更要跟他讲明白那天在马场他看见……，当时他真的嫉妒到发疯，但这疯仅仅是因为他想要拥有孟鹤堂想要占有孟鹤堂想要得快死了，并不是孟鹤堂顾虑的别的。

周九良怀揣着滚烫滚烫的真心蹲在河沿上等着身后的兰香馆下灯笼，脸上喝醉了酒似的一片红，但被四周的灯火阑珊晃着不太明显。他等着等着，身侧却突然一暗，余光里瞥见腿边上出现了一双皮靴，抬头往上瞭，竟是……那日在马场上遇到的那个当兵的！

“终于来了？”曹鹤阳呲牙一乐，“我还以为你总得琢磨几天。”  
这个时候再装傻已经显得没有意义，周九良腾地一下站起来，目光灼灼几欲喷火，“你又为什么来？”

曹鹤阳闻言哈哈大笑，仿佛看对方一无所知的样子十分有趣，“——我为什么来？我天天都来！”说到这里发现对方的瞳孔明显缩了一下，便马上晓得了对方心里在想什么，于是拿下嘴里的烟卷，对着面前的楞头小子吐了个烟圈儿，“对，那天晚上也来了，”边说边拿下巴颏儿点了点对岸方向，“你小子之所以能活到今天，还多亏曹爷我什么也没说。我也不知道你俩是怎么认识的，竟让那一位查遍了近一年来兰香馆点他心肝儿的所有人都没翻着你……不过你也听我一句劝，见好儿就收，他……不是你能折得起的那支花。”

“说完了吗？”初时的激动劲儿一过，周九良恢复了冷静，“说完了我走——”还未迈开步就被曹鹤阳一把揪住了领口拽了回来。

“你以为你算老几？你又知道孟鹤堂多少？”褪去了伪装的曹鹤阳突然变得咄咄逼人，“那一位既然起了疑心，就必不会善罢甘休，你自己作死我管不着，要是连累了小孟，我先一枪崩了你——”  
说完了便狠狠把人一搡，又把烟卷重塞回嘴里，深深吸了一口，再呼气的时候就已经恢复成适才吊儿郎当的模样。

周九良面无表情地看了曹鹤阳一会儿，想看穿对方的真实意图。可灯影恍惚，烟气缭乱，看起来竟是比那日的栾云平还要难懂。

不过周九良也无意在这些闲杂人等上虚耗力气。那人告诉他了现在的形势，让他不至于完全曝露于情敌眼下，这个人情他先欠了，但若要他放弃，他的眼睛他的嘴他的身体他的心都不可能答应。

既然此路不通，周九良转身就走。他沿着青石板路闷着头一路疾行，穿花分柳，转巷过桥，近处的烟火人家，远处的灯影幢幢，在他眼里皆是茫茫海市，耳边的桨声水声歌声谈笑声即是蜃楼中的幻景，他迷失在这混沌的现实，唯有还亮在心里的那一抹浅笑是唯一的指引。

不知不觉就走回了家，满脑袋官司，头晕脑胀，于是周九良直接回了自己的房间。周夫人在卧室里听见儿子上楼的脚步声，不放心地出来看，正碰上关门回来的女佣，就随意问了一句，“少爷今天去哪儿了？”  
“回夫人，少爷出门的时候说是去找孙家了。”

——又是孙九香？

夫人挥手示意女佣可以走了，心里还是有点担忧，但想着今天有点晚了，也不好再问，略紧了紧身上围着的羊毛披肩正想进屋去，却听到门铃又叮铃铃一通响。  
也不知是谁这么晚了还要扰人清梦，周夫人微皱着眉头在客厅里坐下，等着小女佣又一溜小跑着出来，垫着脚透过门房里的窗户看着外院的警卫隔着铁门说了几句什么，然后不一会儿就领了一个憨憨笑的小伙计走了过来。

“叨扰到夫人了！请夫人恕罪！”小伙计毕恭毕敬地给周夫人鞠了个躬，“我家九香少爷派小人来告诉夫人，今儿个周少爷就歇在孙家了，还请夫人放……”  
“——你说九良今天晚上歇在孙家？”周夫人突然打断，本来正端起茶盏的双手蓦地一颤，杯子与杯盖相嗑发出清脆的声响。

“……没…没错夫人！周少爷和我们少爷聊…聊得投契，所以……”小伙计讷讷地答。

周夫人深深吸了一口气，然后又慢慢地软回了沙发，兰花指翘起来捏起茶杯盖轻抿，端的是大家闺秀的雍容。“……好的，我晓得了。”

小伙计心下微松，又诚惶诚恐地跪下磕了个头。周夫人笑着摆摆手，示意立在身旁的女佣过来拿几个铜板给人当赏钱，女佣躬着身子上前，周夫人的声音忽地又贴着人脖子根儿飘过来，“什么不该说就一个字儿也别漏。”女佣微微点了点头，接了钱和孙家小伙计退出去了。

时钟当当当敲了十一下。周夫人一个人坐在宽大的欧式沙发上，手拿着汤匙搅拌着早就凉透了的花茶。儿子从小没养在自己身边，长大了也亲不起来，但母子天性总还在，周夫人早从他们爷俩去赛马会回来那天起就觉得周九良不对劲。先是闹腾着他老子马上就给他办去行政院这件事，再就是一到晚上就不着家，问去干什么了又语焉不详。周九良虽然打小儿就是个沉稳又多思的孩子，但这几天竟变得有点阴郁了，更何况今天晚上还闹了个两边走岔道的乌龙——周夫人隐隐怀疑儿子会不会是在外面遇到了什么不体面的人，一想到这里就头皮发麻，竟是一刻也坐不得，起身就去叫管家钟叔。

“去帮我查查，九良回国这些日子都做什么了……别叫老爷知道。”周夫人吩咐道。钟叔心下微讶，抬头觑了下夫人晦暗不明的脸色又赶忙低下头。伺候了两辈儿主子了，他晓得什么该问什么不该问。

“——风云书局。”

晌午的阳光有些刺眼，周九良眯起眼睛念着门楣上挂着的匾额。

规格不大，地理位置也不好，因此门可罗雀，周九良在霞飞路上来回走了三遍才找到它的门脸儿。  
他脸色惴惴，愣头愣脑，活像个要和情人幽会蔷薇架的酸秀才，袖子里还恰到好处地揣了封薄薄的信——虽然只写了半句诗，但那也是他昨晚琢磨了半宿才想起来的。

也是合该他走这么多弯路，居然把孟鹤堂亲口告诉给他的这个路子给忘了，没头苍蝇一样到处碰壁。还好最终让他想起来了，于是赶忙抽个空子找上门来。

“……老板？”  
周九良掀帘子进门，书局里面和它的外面一样冷清，收拾得虽然干净，但大面上的书籍都比较俗套，显然是老板也没什么品味。

“有人吗？”周九良探着脑袋又往书架子中间找，连串了两排才突然听到里间里一阵叽哩哐啷的声音，紧接着一个穿着枣红色大褂枣红色马甲竖着刺猬头的壮小伙儿便从那里钻了出来，脖子上还挂了一块明晃晃闪瞎了眼的金怀表，表链子也是金的，足有小指粗，大嘴一咧声音大得震脑仁儿，“这位客人您要啥书？”笑起来活像个傻狗。

——不是，这也能是个书店老板？  
周九良怀疑地看看四周，又回头看看眼前这位……还真是人不可貌相。

“您要啥书？”大金链子继续问。

突然回魂儿的周九良想起了自己的正事，蓦地有些紧张。他拽了拽领口，又捏了捏袖子里那封薄如蝉翼又重有千斤的纸，微低下头凑近了小声却清晰的说：“——我想看一下《银环纪》。”

话音刚落，前一秒还满脸憨笑的老板突然表情严肃得骇人，两只眼睛刀片一样地把周九良从头刮到脚，更往前凑了两步，高大的个子把周九良整个儿都笼罩在了自己的身影之下，嗓子低到喑哑，“——你刚说要什么？”

“……《银环纪》。”周九良紧张地吞咽了下口水，但仍是无比确定地说。

——风云书局。那儿的老板和我有过命的交情，如若你想给我递什么紧要的东西，便去跟他提一句《银环纪》。

那个时候的孟鹤堂这样跟周九良讲，说话时微蹙的眉心和垂如鸦羽的颤抖的睫毛还历历在目。于是周九良就来了，捧着他的一颗心，这颗心总算是件紧要的东西吧，不知他的孟哥要不要。

书局老板只是看着周九良沉吟不语。这个暗号的起源还是当初自己刚落脚南京时与那人的约定，至今已有很多年都不曾用过。他还以为这个秘密终生都会只属于他们两个人，但没想到，今天居然又出现了第三个人——看穿着打扮气质行止就和他们这些俗世里挣扎的老百姓截然不同……孟儿，你这又是图的什么？

“……《银环纪》我们不外售的。”即使心里的惊涛骇浪再高，职业素养使然，老板还是按照当年的约定说出暗语。

“我不买，我就拿来看看。”周九良说得认真，竟一字不差地对上了。

周九良心脏砰砰跳得紧急，屏住呼吸盯着老板走回了柜台，然后弯腰从柜台深处的小抽屉里拿出一个木头匣子，手轻轻一抠打开了铜扣，从里面捧出一本寸许厚的线装书，匀横瘦硬的三个柳体字缀在书角，衬着纸面上暗暗拓印的一朵兰花。

周九良小心翼翼地把书接过来，然后掏出袖子里的那封信夹进中间，再把书递还给老板。  
老板端着书又审视了周九良半晌，想说什么但最终还是什么也没说，把书又放了回去。

周九良终于松下一口气，回过神来得时候额头上已经沁了一层汗。此时此刻他蓦地想起一个成语叫做缘悭一面，没想到他和孟鹤堂的缘分走到今天竟也流逝到如斯稀薄，脆弱如狂风里挣扎着的一根丝线。

——孟哥，别放弃我。  
周九良攥紧了拳头在心里默默地说，然后转身走出了书局大门。而书局外五六米远的一个馄炖摊儿上突然站起一个身影，盯着周九良走远后也来到书局门口，熟门熟路地一掀帘子迈了进去。

“朱云峰，那个人来做什么？”

“哟，四爷来啦，稀客稀客。”


	15. 章十五  折杨柳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > 仍是CP tag不够使的一章。请欣赏栾长官出局前的最后一次挣扎。  
>“我在南京的房子都收拾好了，还按着咱俩以前刚在一起那会儿的样子布置的。你和我回去，那里只有咱俩，再没有旁人，我就守着你——”  
> CP预警：栾堂，良堂，四堂，饼堂，甚至还有……一点点伦堂。

朱云峰是曹鹤阳跟孟鹤堂在南下的路上遇到的。彼时南方兵乱虽解，但匪患未清，曹孟两个人扮作小哥俩磕磕绊绊行到中原一带时，正遇上朱云峰被山匪倒掉在一棵老槐树下，浑身上下起码有四五个血窟窿，其中肩头的一处更被捅了个对穿。

孟鹤堂是个心善的，而那个时候的曹鹤阳也还算是个热血青年，当时也顾不得寻思周围有没有盯梢的，两个人一个抱头一个抱腿就把人救了下来，又使树枝子和孟鹤堂的一件长衫扎了一个爬犁，愣是拖着翻了两座山头去找大夫。  
期间朱云峰挣扎着醒了一次，重如千斤的眼皮子中间只框住了孟鹤堂一个模糊的剪影，那个影子把自己搂在怀里，将半块冰凉的烧饼撕碎了泡软了喂给他吃。

后来朱云峰挣扎着能走路了，就和曹孟两个人结伴而行。三人年纪相仿，又都相逢于微时，一路上互相照应互相扶持，等到了南京的时候竟觉得有些难舍难分。

朱云峰是来投奔亲戚的，打算在南京开一个书店；孟鹤堂立志再不托赖他人，想回兰香馆重操旧业；唯有曹鹤阳一家老小还在北平，他只能回去。

曹鹤阳出城的时候是朱云峰送的，“……我把小孟托付给你。”曹鹤阳深深地看进朱云峰的眼底。

“我守小孟一辈子。”朱云峰回答，眼睛里光彩熠熠，是与曹鹤阳一样的执着。

再次重逢已是两年后。

“朱云峰，那个人来做什么？”曹鹤阳不放心周九良，因此自周九良迈出家门开始，便跟了人一路。他不信这世上有这么巧合的事，怎么这个小少爷就能摸到这种苍蝇都不来拉屎的店。

“哟，四爷来啦，稀客稀客。”朱云峰阴阳怪气地接了一句，近两年二人联系未断，因此他晓得曹鹤阳又回到了旧帅麾下——这本无可厚非，但自他发现曹鹤阳竟然纵着上司又开始折腾孟鹤堂，他心里面这口气就怎么也咽不下去。

曹鹤阳不欲和朱云峰争执，仍耐着性子给他解释，“这周家少爷一味追着小孟，不撞南墙不回头，我下死劲儿劝都没用，而小孟又心软，那一位已经起了疑心……他来这里干什么，你不许瞒我——”

“四哥！”朱云峰打断了曹鹤阳略显神经质的叙述，用力握了握对方的手腕，“若你是为了自己的心问我，我或许还有话说……你到底知不知道自己要什么？”  
“我要什么？”曹鹤阳突然冷笑一声，“我要的什么时候由得我了？”

“你执念太深。”朱云峰叹了口气。

“我没别的选择。”曹鹤阳终结了话题。

时光已流入夏至。七月的南京流火，只细细弯弯的一道秦淮河并不能解了这烟柳画桥深处的暑热。还有半个时辰兰香馆便要上灯，可馆里的伙计并没有如往常一样楼上楼下收拾张罗，而是老老实实地一人一个板凳坐在堂下，眼观鼻鼻观心。  
馆主于谦杯子里的信阳毛尖儿已经续了三回，孙九芳和拔秃了毛的山鸡一样堆坐在他脚边，脸色白了又青青了又白，眼瞅着一拍大腿又要窜出去。“——回来坐下！”于谦把茶碗儿往桌上一怼，“你孟哥心里有数儿，你大爷我心里也有数儿！”声音沉稳一字一顿如定军的鼓，于是孙九芳只得又萎了回去，眼睛却仍然直勾勾地盯着二楼的那个连廊拐角不放。

孟鹤堂已歇了半月有余。不是他不想出来——干得就是这个行当，搞那些寻死觅活的都没意思，这一点早在他重回兰香馆那一刻就想透彻了，而是有人放了话不让他出来。  
按照孟鹤堂原本的计划，他是打算再唱个十年，把身后事的银钱都攒攒够，然后便找个清净所在赁个院子，喝喝茶养养猫，差不离还能再有十年的安宁日子可享……他算着自己应该活不过五十岁。和干爹也都讲好了，干爹养他一场也算疼他，还指望他脱籍以后有时间再帮衬着指教些个有灵性的孩子。

独善其身。一人终老。

本是这个乱世里身为一个下九流的最卑微最普通的念想，可就是有人连这也不许他想。

“小孟，你还恼我。”栾云平坐在窗前的贵妃榻上说。今天他没有穿军装，一身湖蓝色的长衫衬得他面如冠玉，手里捏着折扇半开不开，朗星似的眸子追在梳妆台前坐着的那个人身上。

孟鹤堂刚自顾自地洗了脸，随帕子擦拭掉的除了水痕还有眼角说不清来由的一两点湿。从半个时辰前栾云平进门以后，他是跪也跪了求也求了，指望官爷高抬贵手放他出门做生意，但栾云平偏偏油盐不进，话里话外都离不开从前，意思是还是想再续前缘。

但两人哪里还有前缘可以续呢？

孟鹤堂看着镜子里的自己惨淡一笑。

“栾院长，您若是实在好我这一口，您包了我在这的钟点儿，在您腻歪之前我再不接别人都可以。您直接黜了我的牌子，是要我在南京城立不下去？……我和您不一样，我就凭这一张面皮一个嗓子，眼看着也没几年好唱了，您现在这样，就是要我的命。”

说罢又拼命地深呼了几口气，“……还是您就惦念着想要我？”捻着茉莉香粉盒子的手指控制不住地颤抖，“……那您就说个次数，我给您都行。其实也没什么趣味，我也三十岁了，弄起来不好看……就求您说个次数，我到底不是胡同里的，不好总做这个营生……”

一行说一行难过地气喘，只背脊还如青竹一般笔直。

栾云平只觉得有刀子正绞在自己心窝里。  
自两人重逢以来孟鹤堂还是第一次和栾云平说这么多话，可话虽多，却字字透着自轻自贱，把栾云平心疼得再端不住自己和风细雨的温情款款，猛地从榻上立了起来冲到孟鹤堂身前，两手握住对方的肩膀，郑重地单膝跪了下来。

“孟儿，你看着我。”栾云平说，这好像他回来以后和孟鹤堂说的最多的一句话，因着那人总不看他，或好像是在看他却实际眼里并没有他，“我怎么会要你的命？我又什么时候说是为着你的身子？”

孟鹤堂执拗地坐在镜子前不说话，发涩的手指好容易才旋开了香粉盒子，用棉扑蘸了一下便往脸上摁。

“跟我回去好不好？”栾云平低声恳求，“我在南京的房子都收拾好了，还按着咱俩以前刚在一起那会儿的样子布置的，回头你想再添置什么都行……你和我回去，那里只有咱俩，再没有旁人，我就守着你——”

“就咱俩？”孟鹤堂突然出声，打断了对方絮絮叨叨的幻想。

“对。就咱俩！”以为情人终于动心了的栾云平狂喜地回答，本来握在孟鹤堂胳膊上的手转为搂住腰，使着寸劲儿就要把椅子上的人往怀里带。

“你夫人呢？”声音突然尖锐。

栾云平蓦地卸了劲儿，“……在北平。”停顿了片刻又突然更急更恳切地表白，“她已有了身孕，且她以后都不是妨碍了，我都说好了！”

孟鹤堂望着镜子里略有些扭曲的栾云平的脸笑了笑，也不知是笑他还是笑自己。

“……栾哥，咱俩已经散了。两年前我就说过了。”

栾云平怔怔地看着孟鹤堂，似是难以理解对方的决绝。孟鹤堂用力推开了对方仍搂在腰间的手，然后放下香粉，又拿起了边的眉笔。

这样软硬不吃的绝情模样彻底激怒了栾云平。  
他猛地站了起来，单手掐住孟鹤堂的手腕把他从椅子上拎了起来，目光森然仿若噬人，“你是不是恋上别人了？啊？”另一只手捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴强迫他与自己对视，“是金陵大学的金霏？荣锦记的孙九香？隆丰银行的张鹤伦？还是……”手指突然狠狠收紧，“……周家少爷？”

孟鹤堂抬起手给了栾云平一巴掌。

“栾院长，咱俩已经散了！”孟鹤堂异常平静地说，然后趁着对方松劲儿的空当旋身后撤。“而且今日告诉栾院长知道，我孟某人虽然托身在此，但也并不是离不开男人的货色。我并无意再依附他人，只想安安静静地过后半辈子。我不跟你，不跟金霏，不跟孙九香，不跟张鹤伦，不跟周家少爷……我但凡有别的想头，就叫我有如此笔！”

说罢将手里的眉笔往地下狠狠一掷——

粉身碎骨。

栾云平嚯地踹开了房门迈了出去，他怕他再在屋里对待一刻都要控制不住自己，控制不住要把那人抓起来，控制不住要把他捆在自己家里永远不让他见旁人，控制不住要心碎要疯狂，控制不住绝望。

栾云平本是一个做任何事任何决定都成竹在胸胜券在握的人，即便过程里也有卧薪尝胆，但结局的胜利果实都会把之前尝过的辛苦成倍奉还。唯有孟鹤堂的事情出了例外。

他以为他俩的分歧出在两年前的狼狈分手，但现在细想，似乎两个人在更早的他自以为倾心相好的岁月里就走了岔道。

胸腔内气血翻涌，栾云平立在兰香馆二楼廊子尽头的阴影里努力平复心情。晦暗不明的双眼疲惫地四处逡巡，却忽地觑着楼梯拐角那里露着一角鹅黄，不由得冷笑一声，“——要命就滚出来！”于是一个袅娜纤巧的小倌儿就从柱子后面跪了出来，磕头磕得毕恭毕敬，故作镇定的神态却被瑟瑟发抖的肩膀出卖。

栾云平认得他。

认得这个人话太密，心太高，人太蠢。

“你想说什么。”栾云平无意周旋。

“看栾院长想知道什么。”秦霄贤咬牙回答。

“你想要什么。”扇子刷一下打开。

“周家少爷。”

当天晚上孟小仙儿就挂牌子登了台。并没有事先造势，所以当他掀了上场帘儿从后面走上来的时候，底下坐着的一众茶客都恍恍惚惚地如至九天仙境。

“昨夜海棠初着雨，  
数点轻盈娇欲语。  
佳人晓起出兰房，  
折来对镜化红妆。  
问郎花好奴颜好？”

——竟是极香艳极妩媚的一首《妒花词》。  
唱曲儿的人身上应景儿地穿了一身胭脂色的大褂，肩头到后背心那里还绣了一溜儿精致的缠枝牡丹——有熟客一眼认出那是孟小仙儿刚回来头一次唱生日场时的衣裳，敷着金粉的扇子遮了半面脸庞仅露出一双灵动的杏眼，眼波流转，仅一瞥便要销魂蚀骨。

台下掌声雷动。喊好的声音叫破了天。

这是众人从没见过的孟小仙儿。不在一味素雅，不再内敛光华，他明艳逼人，夺目得如同百花开到荼蘼，比多年前刚坐上秦淮河头把交椅时的他更加惹人心折——因为经了人事的妩媚才是花瓣尖尖上无可替代的幽香。起承转合间那花一般的人抛了扇子，一个旋身歪欠下去道了个万福，端的是风情万种，恍不知今夕何夕。

小半个时辰之后孟小仙儿的第一个小唱由隆丰银行的大东家张鹤伦拍下。  
孟鹤堂抱着琵琶推门进去，本要坐在靠近门口的第一把椅子上，却被一声轻咳止了动作。孟鹤堂抬眼看向老主顾，老主顾也笑吟吟地看向孟鹤堂，“我今儿点你，可是脑袋拴裤腰带上了。”说罢抬手点了点紧挨着自己腿边上的一把椅子，而孟鹤堂垂下眼只沉默了一会儿，便顺从地走过去坐了下来。

“我的仙儿，如今你是越发的贵了。”张鹤伦和着婉转的琵琶声调侃道，眼睛却觑着孟鹤堂领口出露出的一小截儿白肉不放。他晃晃悠悠地站起来，绕到人背后弯下了身子，凑在肩窝处深吸了一口馥郁的茉莉粉香，“不过也值。”

孟鹤堂眼观鼻鼻观心地弹着曲子。脑子里有些空。  
他并不怕这些无聊的轻薄，因为他此刻是花团锦簇金身护体的孟小仙儿。

只要他忘了自己还是孟鹤堂，他就能熬过这十年，然后安然终老。

只要忘了他是孟鹤堂时喜欢过、欢喜过的一切。

二楼房间临窗的小几上放着《银环纪》，里面压着张薛涛笺。顶头一行俊逸潇洒的小楷，写着——“君住长江尾。”这张纸孟鹤堂曾反复看了三天，直至今日登台之前方提笔在后面写了回复——

“锦水汤汤。”

写完了便唤了孙九芳，“明儿个一早还回书局。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“我住长江头，君住长江尾。日日思君不见君，共饮长江水。此水几时休，此恨何时已。只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意。”——李之仪《卜算子》
> 
> “朱弦断，明镜缺，朝露晞，芳时歇，白头吟，伤离别，努力加餐勿念妾，锦水汤汤，与君长诀！”——卓文君《诀别书》


	16. 章十六  霜天晓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >全篇唯一的纯反面人物正式登场。就是你们想的那个人，但我不高兴他用原来的名，所以我给他摘了字儿。  
>>“叫人拿这个去接吧。拿着这个，就算不给钱都能接来，去吧。”  
>>CP tag预警：良堂，饼堂，微栾堂。

渐明的天色冲淡了彻夜未息的青白的灯光。办公室里幽闭了一晚上的烟气苦涩且沉重，在微凉的空气里冷冰冰地集结成团，晃悠着在半空里凝滞。

栾云平后仰在椅子里闭目养神，眼底青黑，下巴上一抹淡淡的灰影是新长出的胡茬，半扯开的领口皱巴巴，他疲惫非常地深吸了口气，然后听到房门被不轻不重地敲了三下，“——进。”栾云平随口说，眼睛却仍紧紧闭着。

“栾院长，上面这两份是总|统府那边送来的指明您阅示的信函；中间这五份是秘书处已经草拟好的农业纲要，下午要上会裁定；最下面这份是昨天您吩咐我做的翻译，我已经做好了，原文夹在译文后。”

一个清隽明朗的小年轻儿的嗓音，说出来的话却仿佛干熟了的老行家，一桩桩一件件分门别类有条不紊，即使是最挑剔的老师也捏不出什么错。

栾云平心情复杂地微牵了牵一边的嘴角，熬得酸胀的眼皮慢慢掀开，正视着面前西装笔挺的新部下，“……周九良。”

“是。”对方微微颔首。

“你对你翻译的那份文件怎么看？”栾云平单抽出最下面的纯英文合同点了点，抬头却发现对方正迟疑地看着自己，似是要揣摩他话里的潜台词，于是便向人解释道，“你随便说你的看法即可，行政院乃五院之首，本来便是要参正议正的。”

周九良的眉毛微拧了一下又很快舒展，想是早在翻译的时候就有过想法了，“这份合同是关于美利坚来华修建陇海铁路的，里面对于国|民正府诸多限制，对于美利坚却一路绿灯……”说到这里又斟酌了一下用词，“铁路乃国之命脉，一味与他人合作，自己却不掌握技术，将来路权落于他人之手，不亚于——”

“可以了。”栾云平抬手打断了年轻部下的慷慨陈词，“你挺有自己的想法，但这些个想法出了我这间屋子，就吃回肚子里再也别说。”

“……是。”周九良再次颔首，方才的少年意气瞬间收敛于无形，只安静地站在桌旁等长官的其他指示。

——倒是个可造之材。  
栾云平一边阅读着对方新呈上来的文件一边感叹。

对于周九良这个人，栾云平的情绪倒没有他预想的那么激烈。  
哪怕那日在德云马场时，对方的反应十足十全是雄性特有的占有欲，而且后面兰香馆的那位秦先生，又添了诸如花前月下私相授受的许多话，他也并没有全信。  
没有全信的理由，起初是自己之于孟鹤堂的绝对自信——该是自己的论谁也抢不走，直到后来两个人谈崩，孟鹤堂更发了毒誓，他束手无策一筹莫展，旁的第三人第四人如何就变得并不重要了。

于是周九良在行政院过得十分自在，而且成长得很快。  
栾云平把他扔进了秘书处，一是出于对官宦子弟养尊处优的纨绔作派的天生不满——他想看着这个愣小子在这个成天伺候人的科室里磨掉一层皮，当然卷铺盖卷儿跑路就更好了；二是因为他是周家的儿子，周家的人脉到底有多深有多广，敌动我不动，栾云平想探探底。

可这两个想法到目前为止都落了空。  
周九良既没有豪门少爷的脾气，也没有利用老爷子的关系，除了刚进来的时候自报家门，剩下的时候一律勤勤恳恳从基层做起，而且学得快，想得多，见识广，性格稳，再加上喝过洋墨水，才来了一个月不到，几乎就成了秘书处孙处长的股肱干将。

栾云平无意阻拦周九良的发展。毕竟国家大事不比儿女情长。

总|统府送来的信函基本都是申斥行政院近几个月来办事迁延，这类警告自伟员长回镇南京以后，几乎每三五日便有。诸如刚才提到的放美利坚进来修铁路，之前还有放日本人进来修铁路，再之前还有开放港口给不列颠，桩桩件件都压在栾云平这个院首身上，一个不好便要成千古罪人——这和当初栾云平从正时的理想不同，但他已不能回头。

“……行了，我签好字的都可以拿回……”栾云平捏着鼻梁正要把文件递回周九良，身侧猛一下推开的办公室门却带入一股穿堂风，将最上面的几页纸吹得满地乱窜。

来客不请自入。

“栾大院长，你——”后面的话被吞回了嘴，王赫宇鹰隼一样的目光扫视了一下在场的第三个人，然后大大咧咧地往沙发上一坐，翘起二郎腿。

栾云平看着他只觉得心里的烦闷又上升了十分，但面上却不显，只微点了点头示意周九良可以出去了。周九良低着头捡地上的文件，余光里瞄到那个大腹便便的军爷始终一道阴沉的目光刺在自己身上，让人从骨子里就觉得不舒服，于是赶紧收拾好文件出了办公室。

房门咯哒一声轻轻合上了。歪躺在沙发上的人方直起腰来问栾云平，“你居然把周家少爷放秘书处？”

“英雄不问出处。他也做得不错。“栾云平头也不抬地继续处理工作，语气却明显地不悦了起来，“怎么，你们dang务调查科是要开始调查我了？”

“嗐！卑职哪敢！”嘴里说着不敢神情却不见半分恭敬，“咱也是遵照伟员长的意思……”说到这里王赫宇敏锐地捕捉到栾云平眼底深处闪过的一丝不耐，不由更得寸进尺地敲打道，“伟员长好几个月前就让你在南京城划道儿，你划了半天，到底把周家划到哪边儿？”

“周家如今还是两江皖鄂一代势力的魁首，顺应国|民正府的领导，保家卫国，可以暂时划到咱们这边儿。”觉察到对方语气里的敌意的栾云平皱着眉解释。

可却只换得王赫宇一声冷笑。“栾大院长，你我都是跟了伟员长快十年的老油子了，这伟员长心里对这块肥肉是怎么想的，你还要揣着明白装糊涂？”

栾云平望着对方皮笑肉不笑的嘲讽嘴脸只觉得心里憋闷，但又不得不忍。这dang务调查科名义上是隶属于行政院的内正部，但却直接归上边领导，平日里专司捕风捉影排查异己，自己一个应对不妥就要被牵扯进去，仅仅为了一个本就不与自己一条心的周家，着实是犯不上。于是栾云平深深吸了一口气，右手下意识地又从桌角半空的烟盒里摸出一只哈德门，王赫宇很有眼色地凑上来递火，凛冽的烟气穿过肺腑氤氲至半空。

“伟员长的意思我当然知晓，只是目前周家循规蹈矩，此事还需从长计议……”

“嗐！什么叫循规蹈矩？栾院长为何行事如此拘泥。这挑错儿有何难？哪怕老爷子的错儿找不着，他儿子身上还能挑不着？就算他儿子没错，但我刚才见了，小伙子一表人材血气方刚的，酒，色，财，气，我就不信他哪个都扛得住！”

王赫宇呲着一口黄牙笑得得意。

栾云平气冲肺腑，忍了又忍还是忍不住地把烟摁熄在一旁，声色俱厉地警告说，“你竟要构陷忠良？行政院容不得你如此无中生有！”

王赫宇闻言倒是整肃了神色，一言不发地审视了栾云平半晌，又忽地阴测测地笑了起来，“行！栾院长不愧是人人称道的正人君子。王某人佩服佩服！”说罢就转身大摇大摆地朝门外走去，行至门口处时恣意地把门扯开又甩上，一如他来的时候一样。

栾云平颓唐地又倒回椅子背，一时间只觉得身心俱疲。

晚夏无风，人心如三伏般焦灼。

好容易熬到了下班，周九良夹起一个精致的小包袱就冲出了行政院大门。这已经是这个月他不知多少回跑去霞飞路了，路尽处小桥头，四五颗月桂树掩映着黑漆填金的一块牌匾，上书四个大字“风云书局”仿若魔咒，引得他日日夜夜魂牵梦萦，可真到了门口却又近乡情怯。

“老板…？”周九良推门进入，放眼望去前屋里除了他并没有半个旁人。

“……有人吗？”周九良一边问一边熟门熟路地绕着书架子找，从四书五经找到杂谈传记。  
近一个月来他前前后后写了不下七八封信要给孟鹤堂，从一开始的只言片语——因为他觉得对方能懂他的心，到后来越等越没底越写越没有章法，一页两页三页五页，一桩桩一件件将自己的打算自己的决心全都剖析透彻。他总觉得既然这个地方当初孟鹤堂肯告诉他，那么多少意味着孟鹤堂给了他追求的机会。可现实是那一本薄薄的《银环纪》里除了回过让周九良三伏天如坠冰雪的那四个字以外，就再没夹过旁的回复。

其实老板早已告诉他，小伙计孙九芳在那回还书的时候就讲过了，《银环纪》他家先生以后再不会看了，可周九良没有旁的办法——他怕再贸然跑去兰香馆会再惊动栾云平的人，所以他只能徒劳地蹲守在书局，守着两人奄奄一息的缘分。

周九良在前屋里绕了三圈都没寻到老板，焦虑地四下里来回乱窜，视线又投向鸦没鹊静的里间。虽然不太礼貌，但周九良也顾不得了，轻手轻脚地掀帘子进去，首先竟是一个狭窄幽深的过道儿。周九良心里疑惑着缓缓向里走，还未走出几步耳边就突然一阵子破铃铛响，也不知是碰到哪里了，正低着头四下里乱找，一个熟悉的破锣嗓子突然和着铃铛声响起，“唉呀这不是周少爷！有失远迎有失远迎！罪过罪过！”——是朱云峰忙忙活活地从过道儿尽头的房间里走了出来，带着往日里没有的热情，壮胳膊一搂便把周九良夹在肋下，三步并两步地领回前屋里来。

周九良还是要《银环纪》。朱云峰把木匣子端回给他，轻轻打开，里面的信已经存了好厚一叠。周九良情绪低落地又把它们排排好，然后手摸到小包袱里拿今天的份，却不再是信，而是一本书。

——《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

朱云峰眯着眼看了看封皮，这好像是俩人名儿？他看着周家少爷略带着点虔诚的样子把书搁里面，胸口里不知为何竟有点酸有点苦。

这小子确实是真心的。  
虽然朱云峰没有打听，孙九芳也没有说，但朱云峰早已洞悉人间百态的一双眼睛会看。这人是真心想和小孟处，而且应该已经有了自己的打算，既有少年心性的义无反顾又有成年男子的契而不舍，仅短短月余便开始褪去了初见时的愣头愣脑，假以时日也许真的可以为小孟遮风挡雨也说不定。

况且小孟那一头也并非对周九良无情。  
早说了朱云峰的一双眼睛会看。这些个时日他冷眼旁观那两个人的一来一往一来一来一来一来，他比孟鹤堂自己还要先感受到那戛然而止的诀别并不是因为孟鹤堂不愿，而是孟鹤堂自己认为不能。可在朱云峰看来这个世界上没什么不能的事。既然孟鹤堂把风云书局这个地方给了周九良，那么因缘际会，他朱云峰就有责任推上一把。

朱云峰自己这一辈子要走到哪里是注定的了。

既然注定是个局外人，那么他就得早些清醒。

“……唉——，那傻小子！”朱云峰喊。于是本已走到门口的周九良疑惑地回头。

“……你为何不去当面和他讲？”半隐在黑暗里的书局老板的话和他本人一样显得没头没尾，但周九良却立刻懂了。

“他不愿见我……而且，兰香馆有人盯着。”周九良坦诚地说，“我倒不怕，只是担心有人再给他旁的罪受。”

朱云峰闻言挑了挑眉毛，“那你可以接他出来。”因为只要限定了时间带了伙计，角儿们是可以出来的。

周九良一想到这里激动地眼前一亮刚要蹦高，可只兴奋了三秒便又踌躇。朱云峰略一寸度就猜着了，估计还是恨自己脑袋上挂着“周家少爷”这个名头，怕孟小仙儿一听是他的人来接就不来了，毕竟都说了不见了。要说这倒霉小子也是个情种坯子，旁的人求都求不来的身份地位，到他这儿反是个妨碍。朱云峰苦笑着摇头，自己当初还问小孟儿图的什么，而自己图的什么又怎么解释？

朱云峰伸手把脖子上挂着的拇指粗的大金链子拿了下来拍在桌上，链子上坠着的纯金怀表背面朝上，刻着拇指大的一个柳体的“朱”字。

“……朱？”  
周九良满脸疑惑地看老板。

“你怎么还骂人呢？”  
老板呲着大白牙冲他翻了一个大白眼。

“叫人拿这个去接吧。拿着这个，就算不给钱都能接来，去吧。”朱云峰说完便头也不回地掀了帘子进后面去了，步子极大，走得极快，许是因着再慢走一点点他便要后悔。

——若让四哥知道得恨我了。

——不过让他恨我总好过恨别人。

穿过长长的过道儿朱云峰又回到了他的小屋子。把提醒拦人的铃铛小机关重新拴好，他把适才收到的还没来得及细看的密电又翻了出来。  
——35742156。

朱云峰又抬头看墙上挂着的朱元璋和刘伯温的对弈图，图左上角写着《烧饼歌》。  
……木下一了头，目上一刀一戊丁……禾米一木并将去，二十三人八方居……廿岁力士开双口，人又一心度短长………

朱云峰在心里缓缓拼凑出译文。

——杀王赫宇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：涉及密电解码部分全部是瞎编的。没有原理。谁让我是作者


	17. 章十七  诉衷情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >大混战之前的甜蜜蜜。周家少爷有特殊的死缠烂打技巧。  
>>“别急着拒绝我，起码回去想一想，求你了，孟哥。”
> 
> 脑洞深不可测的胶皮糖豪门少爷良X怎么哪儿哪儿都是你还就躲不开了的清倌儿堂

孟鹤堂被接到望仙楼的时辰不早也不晚，正好隔夜的潮气刚刚散去，新一天的暑热尚未成气候。敛着前襟儿登上二楼，吩咐了孙九芳坐在门口的小几子旁自己喝茶嗑瓜子，孟鹤堂接过琵琶抱在怀里，深吸一口气后方缓缓推开了雅室的门。

映入眼帘的是一大片风姿绰约的荷叶，招摇在大敞四开的窗户外。临窗一桌二椅，天青色的茶杯茶碗整整齐齐的冒着热气。风送荷香，引人忘忧，孟鹤堂不由自主地就走到窗前坐下，盯着雅室另一边半垂的湘帘好半晌，才缓缓垂下眼睑，嘴角绽出一个轻得不能再轻的笑影儿。

——唉。冤家。

“……我出门子可是按钟儿收钱，您爱在里边儿面壁也随便您。……周少爷。”

孟鹤堂边调着琵琶弦边说，叮叮淙淙的音节穿到湘帘后面，惊得墙角里缩着的那个人影打了个激灵。

看来是装不下去了，本还想着要给吓孟鹤堂一跳的周九良垂头丧气地从里面蹭出来，十分不解地问，“……你怎么知道不是朱老板？”

“……你还敢说朱老板？”孟鹤堂都被这傻小子气乐了，“也不知你给他灌了什么迷魂汤？俩人合起伙儿来诓我？”一行说一行把袖子里揣着的大金链子大金表拍在桌上，描画精致的两条眉毛立起来，“你觉得朱老板会在这么个时辰请我到这么个文艺地方喝茶？”

——这地方怎么了？

周九良心里还要腹诽，但眼巴前儿满窗的荷叶田田里只坐着一个穿着水红色大褂的美佳人的景致突然撞在了他的心尖儿上。尤其是这个佳人正带着点薄嗔望着自己——他的孟哥大概从不知道自己挤兑人的时候有多勾人，这个时候任周九良再自我克制也抵不住要嘴里面说浑话。

“……那你还进来？”脑子发热的周九良舔着后槽牙露了个坏笑。  
于是被戳穿心思的孟鹤堂恼羞成怒地站起来要走，唬得周九良又忙不迭地赔不是，嘴上紧叨叨手上也不闲着，两臂圈鸡崽儿一样地把孟鹤堂连人带琵琶都圈在怀里往座位上带，不管不顾没章没法的样子把人闹得一点折也没有。

“……你！你能不能不要老是这样儿！”一天到晚净这个，孟鹤堂是真生气了。

周九良只好把还想问他“老是哪样儿”的心思收一收，正正经经在座位上坐好，又讨好地伸出一只脚说，“我错了！我让您踩！我一准儿不躲！”

“你——！”孟鹤堂瞠目结舌，最终还是无奈地叹了口气。

荷叶生时春恨生，荷叶枯时秋恨成。

两个人相识于暮春，而如今已是仲夏。孟鹤堂来之前想的是自己尚欠小孩儿一个交代，可来之后却发现他怎么也交代不清。

“周少爷听什么曲儿？”孟鹤堂问，眼睛不再瞧周九良，而是紧紧盯着指尖静静趴伏着的几根琴弦。

“唱一曲《楼台会》吧。”周九良说，同时胳膊往座位后面一探，够出个细长包袱来，两下里解开，里面竟是把酸枝木的三弦。拖延了这些日子，他总算能把当初的约定兑现了。而沉浸在个人情绪里的孟鹤堂一开始并未看见，直到一连串前奏的音节滑过耳畔，方如梦初醒的抬头。

周九良骨节分明的手指娴熟地来回，本该粗犷浑厚的音色此时刻意响得缠绵婉转。前几句本该是祝英台的唱词，可打十五六岁便唱熟了的那个人此时只是怔怔地抱着琵琶看着周九良说不出话。

于是周九良待到了梁山伯的唱词便自顾自地接上，“……久别重逢应欢喜，你因何脸上皱双眉……”带着点少年感的嗓音放到戏腔里更显得有点可可爱爱的粘，终于把满腔子难过的孟鹤堂逗出点笑意，然后手指头先于理智地拨着琵琶和了起来。

“……玉蝴蝶，玉扇坠，蝴蝶本应成双对……”

孟鹤堂幽幽地唱，十余年来唱了不知千百遍的唱词此刻突然一个字一个字地梗在自己的喉咙口发着烫。  
周九良想是也晓得孟鹤堂心里情绪翻涌，故体贴地稍稍放缓了节奏，也减低了拨弦子的力度。一时间整个屋子里响彻的都是曲折悱恻的琵琶声，不同于平日里在馆子里弹的讨巧多情，而是昆山玉碎，是铁骨铮铮——

“送兄送到藕池东，荷花落瓣满池红……”

琵琶声和三弦声不停，孟鹤堂指尖发涩，心里发苦。想也挺好笑，原本都不是喜庆欢乐的乐器，今儿个倒是合了一出谈情说爱的曲儿。说也挺可叹，自己一个下九流卖笑的，没想到这辈子还能有个知心人给自己弹弦儿。

也该够了。

“送兄送到小楼南，今日回去心不安；  
今世无缘成佳偶，来生……；

唱到这里的孟鹤堂突然一口气噎在嗓子里唱不下去。他手摁住琴弦停了下来，直直地看向对方的眼睛里突然光彩灼灼，似是有数不清的情意在内翻涌。

“……周九良，若有来生——”孟鹤堂哑着嗓子说，每个字出口的时候胸脯都要用力起伏一次，仿佛快要窒息的人拼了命地吞吐嘴边越来越稀薄的空气。

“孟哥，你的这辈子和下辈子我都要。”周九良回以孟鹤堂同样炙热的目光和更执着的请求，“所以选我好不好？”

“那天晚上你说你贵，我也知道自己现在不够格有你。但我这会儿在努力。所以你等等我，让我用我这整个人一辈子去换你好不好？”

周九良着急地不打停顿的说完，丝毫不给人打断的机会，然后抛了三弦在桌上，小心翼翼地走到孟鹤堂的腿跟前儿单膝跪了下去。许是压抑的太久，他浑身上下的肌肉都紧张地绷紧，唯有一颗心柔软得如同春天里第一次吃到的那枚阴差阳错的如意糕。他珍而重之地轻轻握住孟鹤堂仍然执拗地扣在琵琶上的一只手，然后试探着将自己滚烫的脸颊贴上对方微凉的掌心——孟鹤堂仅略挣了两下竟也随他去了，有了这个发现的周九良不禁欣喜万分，整个人都如同被泡进了新酿的桃花酒里面，一呼一吸皆沉醉着发晕。

一时间两个人一坐一跪皆不说话，唯有风穿荷叶起伏出波涛似的弧线。孟鹤堂看着俯在自己腿上的周九良，眼里原本的坚持与决绝渐渐融化为酸楚与不舍。他轻轻叹了口气，唇瓣轻启刚吐出“九良”两个字就被对方突兀地打断——“孟哥，别急着做决定！”周九良抬头盯着孟鹤堂恳切地哀求，这又卑微又执着的求爱搞孟鹤堂心里熬煎，本来心里已经拿定的主意此时此刻居然摇摇欲坠。

“别急着拒绝我，起码回去想一想，求你了，孟哥。”  
周九良握着孟鹤堂的两个胳膊肘轻轻地摇晃。

而孟鹤堂的决心和打算就在这躲不开逃不掉的温柔里被渐渐摇软了摇散了。他仅剩了最后一点点理智把人从周九良的怀抱里挣出来，抱着琵琶站起来后急匆匆地就往门外走。

“孟哥，答应我好不好？”

小孩儿的声音执拗地响在背后。孟鹤堂回过头，看着周九良身姿挺拔地立在满窗的荷叶田田中间，已经褪去青涩显出棱角的脸庞竟带了点隐隐的强势。孟鹤堂本来清明的脑子变得很乱，本来窝了一坨冰的心窝里扑棱棱地仿佛有鸟雀要飞出来。“……我先回了。”孟鹤堂红着眼睛说，最终也没说好。

但也没说不好。

周九良心满意足地笑了。

共进路，将军府。

钟叔跪在客厅的小垫子上，膝盖旁边是刚刚主母一不小心摔碎的茶杯。

“你说你看见咱们府的小郭一早去了兰香馆？可看到是去见了什么人？或是接了谁走？今天少爷又去了哪里？”周夫人急切地问了一连串问题，小郭是府里平时专门跟着周九良办事的，虽然前阵子刚发现儿子魂不守舍的时候心里已隐隐有了预感，但事实当真到了眼前，依然觉得有些难以承受。

“夫人，是今儿早上小郭自己去的兰香馆，只进去了半盏茶的时间就出来了，远远看着似乎只和跑堂的伙计讲了几句话，是自己出来的……”钟叔诚惶诚恐地一一告诉，“少爷还是按着平常的时辰出了门，司机给送到了行政院门口看着进去的。”

周夫人手指扯着团扇的流苏穗子深吸了一口气。自己告诉自己要冷静，想想儿子这个门第这个品格这个年纪，不闹点儿桃色韵事也说不过去，毕竟整个南京城里比儿子还年轻的公子哥儿们更荒唐的多了去了，包括总来家里的那个孙九香，比九良大不了六七岁的年纪，连庶出的儿子都三岁多了，所以照这么想，儿子长大了懂得思春也是好事。况且钟叔只是看到小郭进了兰香馆的门——

“……也许只是去送以前的茶钱，去打听事儿也说不定。”钟叔觑着周夫人的脸色补充道。

“要凭咱们家这个条件，别说是听曲儿包戏子，就是养回家几个，咱也是不怕的。”周夫人蹙着眉头缓缓说道，“怕就怕……”她想到这几天儿子各种变化得突兀的小细节，“……我怕他遇见的人，不是图钱图势。”

“那夫人的意思是……”

“接着给我查，这回别查九良了，查一下那个总和九良下馆子的孙九香，看看人平时在兰香馆都点的谁，我觉得说不好九良以前都是借的旁人的名头。”

钟叔连忙爬起来应下。周夫人挥了挥手叫人退下，觉得脑门子后背心都起了一层烦躁的汗。摇着团扇走进起居厅里想再重斟一杯茶润润喉咙，一低头又看见早些时候被自己压在茶盘下的请柬，落款儿又是行政院。

周老爷去了皖北处理公务，再快也要半个月后才回来，而这请柬上提到的陇海铁路开工庆典就在下个礼拜。周夫人常年跟在丈夫任上，并不是普通的高门贵妇，她晓得这官场上一桩桩一件件交际都有它隐含的意图，而这一回请柬上写明了要周夫人携周少爷出席，她这心里就怎么都不踏实。

“——王科长看来是想来秘书处做事了，连发个请柬也要插手。”  
栾云平把玩着扇子缓缓说道，面上平静无波，语气也听不出起伏。

“嗐，哪能！咱调查科和秘书处也是一家人不说两家话，我这也是揣摩着伟员长的意思。”斜着身子嵌在沙发里的王赫宇无所谓地回答，嘴里抿着根烟卷，斜起来看人的小眼睛里满是算计。

“我不管你要做什么，但我警告你，不要借我栾某人的场子生事。”栾云平边说边把扇子朝桌子上一扔。

王赫宇闻言却诡秘一笑，“这也不算借您的场子生事吧？我这要搞成了，您也……得便宜呢。”

“……你还是查过我。”栾云平皱着眉头猛地看过去。

“栾院长果然聪明。”王赫宇呲牙一乐。“放心我眼下还不想动老的，就是给他的小儿子找点新闻……正好栾院长之前为着……也都了解，您跟我说说，这开工典礼上的这出鹊桥会，您觉得我用哪个角儿来配人家合适？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：文中诗词出自李商隐。  
下一波修罗场正在等待骑手派送。


	18. 章十八  连环锁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >各方人马就位。全文第一场斗智斗勇的连环计正式开场。  
>虽然是老套路，但作者装了新梗。  
>>“等到了那日你自己要当心。别逞强，别冒进，别落单。遇到什么不对劲儿的，躲。”  
>>“孟哥，好好唱，我先走了……咱们……一会儿见。”

陇海铁路的开工庆典定在了九月初九的阅江楼。届时楼下各式名品菊花一摆，楼上再设了螃蟹宴，搭上绍兴的状元红，桩桩件件都是洋大人最爱的老中国的调调。  
而且这还不算全部，国民正府还另预备了特别的晚宴在玄武湖的游船上，且要求整个金陵地界里数得上号的官商仕绅到那天都架着自家的小船来捧场，取官民一体众星拱月的意思，料想到时候也是难得一见的奇景。

于是一时间南京城里的显贵们都忙着找船，兰香馆的于馆主也一边骂娘一边找，因为这回的场子上面竟一下子点了他手里的四个角儿，闹得回回只要一送人出去应酬官老爷就会出事的于馆主叫苦不迭，但除了多派人手又没旁的办法。毕竟洋大人要看老中国的文化——可巧在如今的乱世里，也只有这角儿们的一颦一笑里还能咂么出一点点旧时代的风情。

上面点的人是孟鹤堂，秦霄贤，张九龄和王九龙，所以于馆主忙着找船更忙着给干儿子们扯料子做衣裳。孟鹤堂自那日出门子一趟回来又转回了原来的性子，要做素色的大褂；秦霄贤不知吃坏了什么东西也在闹妖儿，要挑稳重的颜色；张九龄倒是不挑，什么颜色都可以，但可惜大部分颜色都挑他；王九龙因为年纪小是头一回出席这种大场面，这会儿兴奋得无可无不可，想穿的颜色一天一变。  
整个兰香馆上下好一通人仰马翻，不过倒也难得的再没旁的邪门歪道来叨扰。没有这个院长那个院长，也没有这个少爷那个少爷。

那个少爷没去兰香馆，因为那个少爷又去了风云书局。

许是去熟了的缘故，又许是因为前日里受了老板的协助才成功约到了心上人，周九良站在朱云峰的面前既有点亲昵，又有点见大舅哥似的紧张感。这会儿也不再说前面那一串子接头暗号了，换成了一双凤眼含情脉脉——就跟透过大舅哥能看到魂牵梦萦的那个谁一样。眼睛虽小但更为聚光的朱云峰直被他看得浑身汗毛直竖，心里暗暗骂了句上辈子欠他俩的了，虽然不爽但还是告诉了实话，“——芳芳一早就来过了。”

“……啊！”周少爷激动地尖叫。

被吓得一激灵的朱云峰掏掏耳朵。

“那……那他可有……可有……”又期待又忐忑的周九良指甲抠着柜台板。

“没什么交给你的东西……”朱云峰刚说完半句就看到眼前的人如突然被踩漏气的鱼鳔，于是伸出大手恨铁不成钢地啪一拍肩，“你那破书给拿走啦，那些个酸文章也都给拿走啦。怂样。”

看着怂实际一点也不怂的周九良一蹦三尺高，惊喜之下差点要给朱云峰鞠躬。虽然这只是他追求路上的一小步，但周九良的脑子里面连以后在哪里买房都想好了。朱云峰看着这毛头小子兴冲冲的样子，到底还是忍不住眼窝子里发酸喉咙口发堵。虽然在把怀表给对方的时候就已经决定放手了，甚至在更早的周九良还没出现的时候就已经想通了，那朵看似娇美的芍药其实是枝越苦寒越凄艳的梅花，他若想独自枝头抱霜死那么当哥哥的便守他一辈子，但若有一日能有个赏识他也被他赏识的良人愿意珍视他，他也愿意做那成人之美的东风——只不过理是这个理，那心底最隐秘的角落还是得疼一会儿。

“……你——，”朱云峰指头敲了敲柜台，眼睛却盯着门帘子外明晃晃的天光。“你要去陇海铁路的庆功宴。”

“对。请柬上指明了要我去，我母亲已经赁好了游船了。”已经拿朱云峰当心腹人的周九良言无不尽。“我知道那天孟哥也要去的，但我晓得轻重，保准不给他添一丁点儿麻烦。”

朱云峰眯着眼睛沉吟不语，脑子里还在琢磨这两日上线传给自己的几条密电。虽然他的大方向已定，但他为求稳妥并不打算在这次晚宴上动手。密电上提示自己目标人物近期行踪诡谲，似是要准备对周家不利。周家历代忠良且态度中立，一直都是组织上试图争取尽力保护的对象。周家老爷子这个月都在皖北一时半会儿那恶人够不上，那么剩下的就唯有老爷子的这根独苗……

“等到了那日你自己要当心。”朱云峰郑重地说，“别逞强，别冒进，别落单。遇到什么不对劲儿的，躲。”

周九良看着对方严肃的表情也不禁紧张了起来，“我会的，我会注意，我也不是谁都能算计的。”

时光匆匆而过。转眼就是重阳之期。  
天边的晚霞尚有余温，玄武湖畔便已经灯火攒动。

兰香馆的小伙计们小心翼翼地服侍着先生们上自家的花船，舢板轻摇，走在最后的秦霄贤没留神打了个趔趄，若不是泰哥儿机灵扶了一把，差点儿就要歪到水里。

“……秦先生？您没事吧？”九泰觑着秦霄贤过于苍白的脸色有些担心，对方颊边的胭脂都透着病态的潮红，看上去并不像往日里鲜活俏丽的模样。  
“没，我没事。有点不习惯坐船，一会儿就好了。”秦霄贤摆着手拒绝了对方继续搀着自己的好意，故作镇定地一路走进船舱里坐下。花船是兰香馆为着今日之局特意打扮过的，舱内的雕花舷窗都大敞四开，却又欲遮还羞地垂了茜色的软烟罗。秦霄贤把着窗框凝视着远处的人影攒动，心内起伏不定，如同还站在方才悬空乱摇的舢板上，四周皆是漆黑的波涛。

他想起昨天这个时候那个点自己小唱的人说的话。那时他如往常一样抱着琴进去，还没等道完万福就被手枪顶住了腰眼。他不敢回头，只得哆哆嗦嗦地朝雅座正当中坐着的那位大爷跪下，大爷轻蔑地一笑，“你就是那个想攀周家少爷的秦霄贤？”——语气如数九的隆冬，冰溜子一般地直戳进他的心窝。

秦霄贤蓦地攥紧扶在舷窗上的手，保养得宜的指甲划过木头，发出惹人心悸的声响。他确实从未掩饰过自己对于周少爷的渴望，从见到他的第一面开始直到现在。起初可能确实是有贪慕虚荣的成分，但随着和人见得多了离得更近了，秦霄贤又忍不住有了别的念想。  
那人风华正茂一表人材，且心术极正，又有文采。他看着自己的时候从不带旁人那种呷昵又肤浅的神色，斯斯文文，再冷淡也透着骨子里自带的温柔，秦霄贤无法自拔地就入了戏，甚至有很长一段时间他都以为自己和周少爷是这出戏的主角——可曲子唱过半阙，他发现这出戏里唯有他一个人。

他哪里就比不过孟小仙儿？怎么他就不能自己也当一回底角儿？  
这种隐秘难言的妒忌与酸涩在每个午夜梦回的黑暗里啃噬着他的每一寸神经，恨到后来竟都忘了自己的初衷。

那位爷许诺自己只要听话，今晚便可与周少爷成事。  
离执念成真或许只需再等三两个时辰，可这个结局真的是自己想要的？

秦霄贤突然觉得心下一片茫然。他呆愣愣地环视船舱，看着张九龄和王九龙打打闹闹地挤在一起斗嘴，又看孟小仙儿安闲恣意地斜倚在不远处嗑瓜子。他真的要走那条路吗？大庭广众与人私通，连姨娘都做不了，至多是个不见天日的外室，更何况周少爷根本不爱自己——真的要走？

周九良跟在周夫人的身后走上了湖中心最大的官船。栾云平作为出席晚宴的最高长官此刻正站在璀璨的琉璃灯底下，身边里三层外三层围了好些美国佬，一股子葡萄酒混着牛排的味道隔老远就能闻到。周夫人自有她的手帕交过来寒暄，于是拍了拍周九良的手让他自便。周九良也早不是当初刚回南京时的那个毛头小子，此时脸上挂上行政院新秀的标准表情，掺和在一众青年才俊当中也分外出众。  
只是隐隐约约一直觉得有谁在注视着自己的感觉搞得周九良十分不快。他一边貌似无意地与人交谈一边悄悄寻找，却没什么成果。他想起来之前朱老板对自己的嘱托，心道还是稳妥一点为上，于是回身招呼自家的小跟班郭霄汉过来交待，“一会儿帮我盯着点儿，看看有哪里不妥。”郭霄汉赶忙答应下来，然后旋身又隐回人堆儿里，眯起眼睛细细地绕着少爷的前后左右反复打量。

一轮明月渐至中天。湖面上的游船都随着官船挑起了灯笼。  
栾云平引着美利坚的官员们来到临窗的雅座上坐好，侍女们上茶的功夫船头便已调转了方向，将有窗的这一面让给开阔的湖面，不远处一艘精巧玲珑的游船摇摇晃晃地驶了过来。

张九龄和王九龙立在船头打着快板儿，手势上下翻飞利落大方。他俩很少在一块儿说书，外人总说是关系不和见面就掐的缘故，但此时看起来竟有点天生一对似的合拍。四周围拢着的其他游船上发出阵阵叫好声，美利坚的官员们也抚掌称赞。栾云平端着假笑得体地奉承，眼睛先是下意识地追着兰香馆的船去搜寻孟鹤堂的身影未果，然后又回过头去看王赫宇——后者仍是一副吊儿郎当神憎鬼厌的模样，呲着一口乱牙朝自己举了举酒杯。

虽然已经竭力与其划清界限，但栾云平明白自己早也身在局中。之前王赫宇问他选谁做今日这颗将军的黑棋，他给人提了那位姓秦的，这几日每每想起这桩事便要反复催眠自己秦霄贤有今日这一步也是求仁得仁——可还是烦得不行。他虽不清楚王赫宇具体在打什么算盘，但必定不是什么磊落的勾当，即便是他有忌惮周九良的想法，但他也从未想过要毁他的前程。想到这里的栾云平还是光风霁月的君子品格儿占了理智的上峰，他抬眼看了看守在不远处的曹鹤阳，对方稍一接触到自己的眼神便心领神会地踱着圈子慢慢从后侧方贴上来。“……盯着点儿周九良那一边。”栾云平不动声色地端起高脚杯遮住微动的嘴，曹鹤阳有些诧异地挑眉，但仍静静地立着听吩咐。“一会儿若是他自己要和兰香馆的谁谁滚到一起，那便由他去；若是他并不情愿……”栾云平纠结地闭上眼睛思考了一个呼吸的时间，“你就想办法知会周家人。”

花船上的秦霄贤好容易在船头挨完了一折《碧云天》加一段《红豆曲》，谢好儿的时候后背心的冷汗已经顺着脊背滑到了裤腰。余光里他又看见了那日许他“好日子”的那位大爷，大爷朝他递了个眼色，秦霄贤心跳如鼓地顺着人示意的方向看过去，只见一个黑衣黑裤的男人正隐在官船的船舷处等着接应他。事到如今早由不得他反悔，秦霄贤昏昏噩噩地走下船头，却与正准备登台的孟鹤堂撞了个正着，好闻的茉莉香粉的味道钻进自己撞在对方肩膀的鼻子里，馥郁却清新，甜蜜又悠远。  
而那香味儿的主人一双灵动的杏眼此刻正带着点疑惑带着点关心地看着他，天上的月与水中的月都映在那眼波的深处，只一瞬便要惹人沉醉。

——孟小仙儿，我确实是不如你。  
秦霄贤胸腔中翻涌的不甘几乎要逼出他磅礴的泪意，“孟哥，好好唱，我先走了……咱们……一会儿见。”


	19. 章十九  解连环

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >断舍离的一章。两个人能在一起除了情以外还需要一点运气。  
>>“四哥，放手吧，你我本就不在这出戏里。” “我当初就不该救你！我当初就该……就该带小孟走！”  
>> CP预警：饼四堂。

“……障泥未解玉骢骄，我欲醉眠芳草。  
可惜一湖风月，莫教踏碎琼瑶……”

压轴出场的孟小仙儿站在船头唱了一曲贴景又合时的《西江月》。传统讨巧的曲子，整个秦淮河是个挂牌子的哥儿姐儿便会唱，可也说不清道不明这一字一句从孟小仙儿的嘴里面吐出来怎么就透着不一样。  
此时夜色已深，水面上也起了湖风，瑟瑟地牵扯着那人青莲色的大褂飘飘似仙。他手里还拿着把乌木骨的泥金扇子半开不开，只灵巧地一翻腕子便牵动看客的心神，花船上摇曳的灯笼光线朦胧，直把孟小仙儿整个人都镀上了不似凡尘的光圈。

栾云平的耳意心神全悬在咫尺之遥的这个神仙的声音上，可眼睛却只敢盯着手里面的酒杯，因为他怕多看一眼便要失了惯有的从容。胭脂色的洋酒随着微微起伏的船体轻轻荡漾，月色与灯火全都摇落在那点点光泽里。恍惚间仿佛又回到了多年前他刚到南京时的那段岁月，他每日里天一擦黑便到兰香馆去给孟鹤堂捧场，特意提前定来的七八个花篮雁翅排开在戏台的两侧，衬着台上人脉脉看向自己的眼神，声娇韵软，赌场得意情场更得意的栾将军那时总觉得往后的人生定然皆是锦绣。

流光总易把人抛。

官船右侧的客席里面坐着周九良，此刻他周围都是行政院的平辈儿同事，个顶个的风华正茂情窦初开，打从下面花船里的头牌一掀帘子便开始躁动非常，眼珠子掉人身上拔都拔不出来，因此里面混一个故作镇定的周九良也丝毫不显突兀。  
周九良专心听着他的孟哥唱曲儿，心里面一忽儿欢喜一忽儿自豪。欢喜的是孟哥似是终于对自己另眼相看了，这一点从他刚才一瞥到自己便慌乱地扭头到另一个方向的小模样就可以推断；自豪的是这么美这么好的一个人以后就要被他独享了，周九良耳朵里听着同僚们夸赞孟鹤堂的每一句话都仿佛在夸赞自己——也不知道他是怎么从两个人刚刚起步的关系直接过渡成一家人的。

更深露重，脸上越滚烫就越能觉得出扑面而来的晚风有多么凉。正好曲至半阙琴弦稍缓，主桌上的洋大人牵头提了一杯酒，于是在场的宾客尽数举杯，周九良也低头要端自己的，却赶巧之前喝的那杯香槟已经见了底。还好旁边站着的侍者及时凑了上来复又把酒杯斟满，周九良便端到嘴边啜了一口——

洋酒的辛辣之外另有一点微酸。

从未真正领略过官场之诡谲的周少爷直到这一口酒落到肚子里，才后知后觉地反应出不对。

不是没事先想过歹人暗算自己的方式，但依周九良这一颗赤子之心，所能想象的最恶毒的手段无非是引自己去到什么不该去的地方，亦或是撞破什么不该知道的阴私，再就是被栽赃夹带了什么犯忌讳的物件儿，甚至被陷害要对洋大人不利——这桩桩件件他都考虑到了，他一晚上都离主桌远远的，也刻意避免任何一个生面孔近他的身，可谋划到最后还是棋差一招，他没料到这个隐藏在暗处的势力竟如此阴毒，竟会给他下药！

伴随着冷汗涌上来的是体内不合常理的热度，晕眩感逐渐蚕食理智。年轻的周少爷六神无主地猛然站起身，踉跄着后退的功夫便被刚刚斟酒的那个侍者架在了肩上。周九良红着眼睛朝身侧送出手肘，狠狠杵进对方肋下却仍不见对方松手。  
“少爷醉了，小人送少爷下去休息。”那人边说边强硬地把周九良架离了宴席。旁边一直候着的同样侍应生打扮的三四个人默契地围拢过来把周九良挡在中间，所以左右两边忙着听曲儿的其他人愣是没觉出丝毫不对——除了人群外面立着的郭霄汉。

可从未经历过这种情况的小郭也慌了神儿。他第一反应是要冲上去阻拦，可步子刚跨出一半就发现对方不止一个人，在这种情况下，他一个下人即便再多长几张嘴也发不出比蚂蚁更大的动静；情急之下郭霄汉又想去找夫人，可眼瞅着那些个人急匆匆地往船尾方向走，若自己走了他怕歹人再神不知鬼不觉地害了少爷的性命，一时间左右为难如坠油锅，最终只得小心翼翼地远远尾随着那伙人一路走，直走到船尾尽头处才眼见着人停了下来，看样子好像正扶着船舷往远处张望……而十几米开外的湖面上正泊着一艘陌生的小船。

——完犊子了！少爷这是碰到人贩子了！

郭霄汉咬着牙恨恨地想，但还没等他拾掇起手边的大木棍子冲出去拼命，眼前却突然晃过一个黑影，带着阵劲风便扎进了那伙儿歹人中间。郭霄汉一时震惊到浑身汗毛直竖，还都没看清楚这位侠客是怎么出手的，人家几个腾挪闪越之间已放倒了一片人——其实倒不是黑影多厉害，主要是幕后主谋在安插人手的时候并没预料到会半路杀出个这样的变数，可此刻的郭霄汉却想不到这一层，他一边小声唤着“恩公！”一边扑了出去，要不是怀里揽着浑身滚烫的自家少爷，他立马就能跪下来磕头。

“小伙计别废话！”长眉细眼的侠客一巴掌拍在郭霄汉的嘴巴上，“这会儿你们少爷在船上呆不得了。我有船停在左舷那边，扶你们少爷上去。”说罢便像拎小鸡一样地把郭霄汉和周九良一手一个抓起来急走。

“……可…可……”腿肚子和舌头一齐紧张到抽筋的郭霄汉走着走着却又开始纠结，不为别的，怕自家少爷才脱狼窝又入虎口。

形势却不等人。只一个迟疑的功夫三个人已经摸到了另一侧的船边。此时月色朦胧，湖面上船与船又都长得差不多，那侠客两膀子一用力就把周九良搬过了船舷，紧接着便要一点点地往下面放，“——少爷，少爷！”郭霄汉紧拽着周九良的大腿遑急地喊，“……没事，霄汉，放心，”昏昏沉沉的周九良咬紧牙关拍了拍小跟班的胳膊安抚道，“……朱老板是我的至交好友，为人足可托付，你留下来关照母亲……”话未说完就已经被不耐烦地抛到了另一艘小船的甲板上。

侠客朱云峰又顺手抄起一根船桨来照着那船头奋力一点，攥紧了的双手竟有些微不可查的颤抖。  
还好那小船已经晃晃悠悠地顺势滑了出去，看风向约么可飘到湖东头的藕花荡。

朱云峰深深地呼出一口气。

如舍出自己半辈子的一腔执念。

没人注意到他眼角微湿，正如没人注意到那艘飘远的小船舷窗边露出的半面乌木骨的泥金小扇。

背后突然响起脚步声，朱云峰赶忙拽着呆头鹅似的小伙计迎着声音的来源走过去，却原来是神色焦急的周家人。郭霄汉激动万分地奔过去跪到主母脚下，一行说一行比划地把方才的事情交代了个大概——“夫人，方才有一伙人要掳走少爷，幸亏得这位……朱老板挺身相救！少爷说了，这位朱老板是他的至交好友，可以托付，少爷刚才已经被朱老板送走了……”

听到这里周夫人胸腔里狂跳的心脏才略略缓和了节奏。“……多谢朱老板仗义出手，”周夫人感激地欠了欠身，“也是我们周家大意了，怎么也没料到会有人在这样的场合行此……龌龊之事。若不是曹长官赶来提醒，只怕我此时还被蒙在鼓里……”

听到某个名字的朱云峰诧异地眯起眼，而那个名字的主人也仿佛心有灵犀般地于周家众人的身后对上朱云峰探究的视线。灯影幢幢之下曹鹤阳的面部表情晦暗不明，唯有一双眼睛清冷得像湖心的月，仿若能洞察世间所有的混沌迷局，也包括朱云峰今晚横插一杠子的这出蹩脚的戏。

“夫人……周夫人您不必挂怀，朱某人也是举手之劳。”朱云峰竭力稳住心神应酬道，“九良少爷那头……我已安排人手照顾，如今还请夫人稳住眼跟前这一局。”

周夫人微微颔首，同时嘴角绽出一抹既矜贵又锋利的冷笑，“这是自然，周家从没有挨打了还要忍气吞声的道理。那幕后的主子不是要上赶着往我儿子榻上塞人吗？既然都走到这一步了，那这良辰美景显然也不可辜负了——”说到这里便猛然住嘴，想是也觉得不太好把这些事在外人跟前抖落，于是又欠了欠身子自去一旁僻静处交代。

周家人怎么处理自有周家人的道理，朱云峰毫不关心，今天晚上他该探得情报已经得手，且又意外地办了桩牵线搭桥的好事，心底牵扯了多年的情丝被他快刀斩乱麻，此时此刻整个人觉得松快得几乎要被湖风刮上半空——如果没有身后死死瞪着他的另一个旁观者扫兴的话。

“你为什么这么做？”曹鹤阳一字一顿地问，问题是为什么，而不是做了什么，想来是对他的所作所为早已一清二楚。

“为我的心，也为你的心。”朱云峰望着已飘出老远的那一点闪烁的灯光说，“四哥，放手吧，你我本就不在这出戏里，放——”

还未说完的词句被正招呼在自己面门上的拳头打断。朱云峰略踉跄了半步便稳住了身形，然后毫不在意地抬手蹭了下嘴边的血迹，甚至扭过头直视着曹鹤阳笑了笑，就像以前每次看到对方做了什么他不赞成却又无法反对的事一样。而这种平静无畏的态度明显更加刺激了曹鹤阳，他低吼着又挥出了第二拳第三拳，同时整个人裹着劲风扑了过去，不费吹灰之力地就把根本没在反抗的朱云峰搡到了地上，然后一拳又一拳地对着他满头满脸地打了起来。

疯狂且绝望。

“朱云峰，你个龟孙子！你他妈王八蛋！他是个什么东西你就帮他？啊？你怎么不帮帮你自己？啊？王八蛋！”

背着光的曹鹤阳表情狰狞如同恶鬼，但朱云峰迎着光却敏锐地捕捉到了对方眼角处的一点点晶莹。他蓦地举起双手攥住曹鹤阳挥向自己胸口的手腕，“四哥！”朱云峰恳切地喊，“没用的，我没有用，你也没有用，你我都不是小孟要找的那个人！”

曹鹤阳咬着牙重重地喘着粗气，腮帮子上的肌肉微微痉挛。

“你他妈放屁！你……孙子！”他双手掐在朱云峰的脖子上绝望地喊，“我当初就不该救你！我当初就该……就该带小孟走！”

一寸心事一寸灰，何止过三秋。  
当年底事匆匆去，悔不载扁舟。

朱云峰摊平了身体仰躺在甲板上感受着曹鹤阳时松时紧的颤抖的双手，头上是明晃晃的月亮，温柔一如当年他刚被那两个人救了时的晚上。

那时的他昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，看着孟鹤堂抱着自己的头给自己喂半块被体温煨热了的烧饼。  
而曹鹤阳絮絮叨叨地在一旁修那个破烂的爬犁，“唉，整两口得了，咱得连夜赶路去找大夫。”

朱云峰的命是曹鹤阳和孟鹤堂两个人给的，所以他总希望孟鹤堂能好。

也希望曹鹤阳好。

另一边的周夫人适才已经从钟叔和曹鹤阳那里知道了是暗处有人要撮合儿子与秦霄贤——其实乍一听见这件事的时候心里倒没那么愤怒，因着前阵子调查与周九良往来密切的孙九香时，她都晓得了两人在兰香馆点过好几次这个姓秦的，所以此次赴宴前周夫人就吩咐了钟叔盯着点儿这个人，这才在对方神神秘秘地上了别的船的时候多留了个心眼儿。  
本来要是儿子果真喜欢，那么外面包一个也不是不可以，毕竟这个秦霄贤看起来就一副没什么抱负的模样，估计一个小院子就可以圈一辈子……但幕后那人错就错在不该强掳周九良——这和周九良自己狎妓是个截然不同的问题。眼下一时半会儿还探不出到底是何方势力出的手，周夫人盛怒之下不禁迁怒起整个局里唯一在明面上的秦霄贤。

“……即便不是他安排的，可也准和他脱不了干系。”周夫人紧皱着眉头道，“他不是想攀高枝儿吗？今日我也送他一程。钟叔，你这就派咱家自己的警卫去跟孙家少爷讲一声，说有佳人等他月下幽会，让他赶紧去那边的船上看看……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章干什么，你们猜✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿


	20. 章二十  金缕衣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > 丧良心的春药梗。但发生了什么你们难以想象。  
>>论周九良纯情小少爷人设的垮掉。  
>>孟鹤堂：我到底是上辈子做了什么孽才惹到了这么个冤家？

初秋时节的荷叶总有种历尽千帆后的温柔与内敛。大而软的叶面微微低垂，如雨晴之后撑到屋檐下的伞。这个节令的藕花荡是没有藕花的了，但藕花的子孙还在。此时天上一轮明月，水中清波闪闪，良辰，美景，还有丝丝缕缕的莲藕香，若是能翻翻黄历，上面说不定也写了最宜走亲访友。

这会儿风清月白，鸦没雀静，唯有田田荷叶的掩映下泊了一艘不起眼的小船。说它不起眼也仅仅是针对它的小巧外形而言，因为藕花荡方圆四五里内并没有人家。甚至连这叶这花这藕也是无主的，年年岁岁枯荣随心，只为着左近的无媒无聘的小情人有时候会来这个地方互诉衷肠，所以口口相传才有了个名字。  
所以这里能有艘小船也是十足稀奇，估计是顺着风向从湖另一边飘过来的。若是船上能有个诗人或画家在，倒是能给此处世外美景留一点纪念，只可惜船上的两个人此刻并无心欣赏，他们一个坐在船舱头一个坐在船舱尾一言不发目不斜视，如同两个根本不熟的街坊，还是之前有过过节的那种。

可是一个时辰之前的气氛明明就不是这样的。那会儿还在兰香馆船上的孟鹤堂刚刚唱完了份内的任务正要回船舱，却突然见孙九芳从里面扑出来找他，“——先生先生先生！”小伙计压低了声音喊，“朱老板家的伙计说朱老板这会儿急找你。”手臂上还挂着明晃晃的大金链子怀表，晃得直孟鹤堂眼晕。

——怎么着了这是？以后这个玩意儿还就成了接他孟鹤堂的专属门票了不成？那有本事你接完了别拿回去啊？

心里嘀咕虽嘀咕，但面儿上却半点没打嗑吧，“我怎么过去？”孟鹤堂问，孙九芳伸手一指楼台高耸的花船后面，那边正好是个视线死角，得走过去了才看到一艘小船。孟鹤堂一手捏着来不及放回去的扇子一手接过怀表正要上船，心下却突然一动，“……就只朱老板要见我？”说话的时候语气蓦地发虚，脸色微红，也不知是就希望如此还是盼着会有别人。

“应该还有周少爷。”老实的孙九芳倒是具实以告，“朱老板说他发现上边有人似乎要害周少爷，他要去截人，因为怕歹人给下了蒙汗药什么的，所以要先生在船里帮忙照应。”

孟鹤堂的一张苹果脸在前半句话的时候刚刚熟透，又在后面半句话落地后变得煞白。“那我这便过去！”一脚踏上舢板又忽地回头摁住孙九芳，“芳芳留下来，这个你且拿着回头跟馆主交差。今天这局恐不能善了，我跟着朱老板走了虽暂时无碍但也不能托大……不能咱俩都走了。所以你留下来，我若无事必托人捎信，若到了明早还不得回音……芳芳你好使人来这边寻我。”说罢便把怀表往芳芳怀里一塞就要走。从没经过这等场面的孙九芳一时间吓得都要哭了，不管不顾地扯着他家先生的袖子只是不撒手，“先生先生！您带我去吧！带我去！若把您丢了，我也不活了！”  
闻言孟鹤堂只是笑着摸了摸孙九芳的脸，“芳芳，听话。”然后一狠心摔开对方的手便踏过了船。

随船来的朱家伙计船篙一点，小船悄无声息地又混入了左近其他普通的游船中间，如同它来得时候一样了无痕迹。唯留一个孙九芳失魂落魄地呆立在原地，眼睛发酸，鼻子发堵，抬起手来无比留恋地摸摸刚才被先生碰过的脸颊，竟是被凉凉的湖风扑出了两行眼泪。

应该是被风扑的吧。

就算是。只能是。

待把船划到事先交代过的地方后小伙计就急忙走了，说是怕朱老板一个人压不住局面要赶过去帮忙。孟鹤堂独自守在船舱里的时候一颗心都仿佛被抛在油锅里煎，脑子里面有千百种猜想，而每一种猜想似乎都有有些牵强。又是阴私陷害又是蒙汗药的，这布局并不似寻常政客的手笔，倒是和记忆里在北平遇过的糟心事有点共同之处，透着一股小家子气。不过不到万不得已他并不愿怀疑主桌上的那个人，倒不是余情未了，而是他清楚那人什么性子。

好在并没没有担心多久，不出半盏茶的时间孟鹤堂便觉得船左侧一沉，再一眨么眼的功夫那想了半天的人已经被谁抛进了船舱。

“……孟，孟哥！”周九良乍一见孟鹤堂竟然打了个哆嗦。孟鹤堂关心则乱，看着对方脸色酡红如醉，脚步虚浮，还以为真的是中了什么蒙汗药——主要是他也没经验到底应该是什么症状，慌里慌张地便跑过来搀扶。

“别怕，九良，来先喝点水！”孟鹤堂一手搀着周九良坐下来一手去拿茶杯，挨着对方的那半边身子只觉得对方汗出如浆肌肤火烫，心里更觉得又心疼又着急。孟鹤堂意识到周九良多半个人的重量开始渐渐地往自己的身上压，还猜想会不会是过于虚弱的缘故，所以更体贴地把人倚在自己肩头，端起茶杯凑到小孩儿嘴边就要喂。“九良，张嘴——”眼神不经意与周九良相接，才猛地发觉情况不对。

孟鹤堂并不是未经人事的养在深宅的闺秀。  
周九良不甚清明的眼睛里是浓情是爱慕是依恋更是占有欲，是压抑已久的急需喷发的热情，是等不及想要狠狠地彻底地疼爱心上人的索求，星星之火便可燎原，而自己正好是那一点无知无畏的火星子。

这哪里是中了蒙汗药的样子？这分明是中了春——

还未想完思路便被对方突然扣上腕子的大手打断，手劲儿大的吓人，一个使力便把孟鹤堂整个人都裹进了怀里。绷得紧紧的肌肉下蓄着难以名状的压迫与威胁，厚实的胸膛每起伏一次便有一声饱含着情|欲的喘息吐在孟鹤堂的眉梢眼角。抱着自己的是一个对自己情根深种的货真价实的成年男性，一直以来都把小孩儿看得过于青涩的孟鹤堂第一次有了兵临城下的恐慌。他的理智与感情还在天平上左右摇摆，但身体却已经十分诚实地开始发软。

而突然摇晃起来的小船更成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

因着惯性顺势前倾的周九良一下子便扑倒了早就软了腰的孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂甚至来不及松开手里的茶杯，所以正好被泼了个满头满脸。从心里渴到唇舌的烧红了眼的周九良哪肯放过这满目的水光，不由分说地就从脸颊一路舔舐到下巴，更叼住了小巧的鼻尖来回啃咬。孟鹤堂堪堪张开嘴巴还想要补充空气，便被蓄谋蹲守的猎手逮个正着，莽撞的嘴唇带着不容抗拒的力度裹住了孟鹤堂的唇瓣，然后舌头也自犹在迟疑的齿间穿了进去，从上牙膛蠢动着钻进下牙膛，又从下牙膛翻搅着抵到喉咙口。孟鹤堂自己无处安放的舌头还要徒劳地推拒，于是只能自投罗网地被卷进对方的唇齿之间反复吸吮。来不及吞咽的唾液和分不清是谁的喘息热情地交缠，原本撑在孟鹤堂腰身两侧的双手也自发地一只往上爬一只往下探。

在今夜以前，周九良从未在梦境以外的地方有过这种行为，但爱与欲皆是无师自通的本能，且因长久的压抑而在体内蛰伏成凶猛的野兽。  
周九良浑身上下的每一根神经都在承受着蜂拥而至的情|欲的蛊惑，在碰触到朝思暮想的心上人以后的激动几乎超越了春|药本身的效果。混乱之间他甚至觉得也许他自己早就想这么做了，早到他亲眼目睹的马场上那场强迫性的猥|亵，早到他趴在树上不小心瞥到的那宽敞的袖口里微露的细白的一截胳膊肘。

可领襟儿那处传来的阵阵撕扯却惊醒了孟鹤堂的意乱情迷——明明不久以前两个人还只是斯斯文文挨一起说话的程度，明明答应了等自己慢慢想通的，怎么突然就变成要做那个事儿了？脸颊边本来才刚晕开的红粉扑扑骤然突变成浓墨重彩的恼羞成怒，而压在身上的那个臭小子居然还敢摸他的大腿？？  
他到底是上辈子做了什么孽才惹到了这么个冤家？

是可忍孰不可忍的孟鹤堂猛地一屈膝盖撞上周九良的命门，然后趁着对方呲牙咧嘴地歪倒的瞬间一骨碌滚到船舱另一角，接下来时间轴便回到开头那一段——他们一个坐在船舱头一个坐在船舱尾一言不发目不斜视，如同两个根本不熟的街坊，还是之前有过过节的那种。

寂寞的灯花轻轻跳了两跳。

本就心思柔软的孟鹤堂并没能坚持多久便自己消了气。

——九良这是药性所控失了本性，他自己也不愿的，做什么为这个置气呢？而且自己本来就是为着照顾他来的……  
想到这里便不由得扭头又去看周九良，只见这只呆头鹅正缩成一团背对着自己，摇摇晃晃的背影显得弱小又无助，看上去要多可怜有多可怜。孟鹤堂见状不由地会心一笑，轻手轻脚地半跪起来打算过去与人和好，可刚膝行至一半却突然觉得那个背影晃动的频率与幅度有一点点诡异，而且右边的胳膊窸窸窣窣地抬起来又落下抬起来又落下，动作单一，节奏稳定，莫非……孟鹤堂的心里有个模模糊糊的猜想，而这个猜想马上便被几缕飘在半空的极力压低的呻吟声所证实——

“……孟哥……孟哥……孟……”  
周九良紧闭着眼睛含含糊糊地小声念叨，同时裤|裆里手底下起落的速度逐渐加快。虽然他脑子里面过得是什么画面无法得知，但从年轻人猛然拉直的腰腹和布料上渐渐显现出的一片湿痕表明那臆想里的景象定然是香艳到不可描述。

——他竟然宁愿自|渎也不愿委屈我……  
孟鹤堂本就不甚坚决的内心里竟无可抑制地漾满了带着点儿酸涩的甜。本来他的自我保护可以是世上最坚不可摧的墙，但也奈何不了那没日没夜绕墙而过的缭乱的暖风。  
要选周九良吗？要答应他吗？要把从今往后的人生里添一个一块儿喝茶养猫的人吗？孟鹤堂的脑子里尽是有关周九良的纠结，但到底也要先解决眼前最棘手的问题。

春|药之所以叫药，那必然不是一两次自|渎可以解决的问题……长久下去不是办法，所以——

“……九良……”孟鹤堂期期艾艾地喊道。

于是毫不意外地再一次看到船舱尾的那一团身影打了个巨明显的哆嗦。

意识刚刚从空气稀薄的高|潮顶端归位的周少爷被迫面对自己手活儿三连竟被性幻想对象逮个正着的惨痛事实，一时间尴尬到想撞墙。而更尴尬的是因着未得疏解的药性，更因为眼前望着自己的这个含羞带怯的人，他才吐完的小兄弟竟然又不讲究地立了起来，丝毫不顾主人辛苦经营了半年多的痴心小少爷的纯情人设。

完了完了完了完了完了完了完了。  
周九良的心里仿佛被塞进了一百只上蹿下跳的乌鸦。再一看他的亲亲孟哥，杏眼垂露眉梢带赤，一副被臊狠了的模样，就更是慌了手脚。

此时此刻此情此景，挥刀自宫是来不及了，唯有……唯有……

已经被药性逼走了大部分神志的周九良突然福至心灵。

于是说时迟那时快，小少爷一个鹞子翻身从甲板上翻了起来直奔舱外，孟鹤堂一句“你要做什么”刚说出前两个字，就见到周九良竟然一个猛子扎进了藕花荡。

——不是，即便要跳河也不该你跳啊？！  
被眼前这一切惊呆了的孟鹤堂的脑子彻底混乱了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 噫。断在这里的我有一点点内疚。  
是周少爷自己跳的，作者笔下的人物有自己的意志。


	21. 章二十一   鸳鸯锦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >诸位期待的小马车来啦。具体发生了什么你们猜OvO。  
>>孟鹤堂：我到底是上辈子造了什么孽？怎么在这个姓周的这里就一件正常的事儿都没有？  
>>九良少爷：嗝。

“周九良！周九良你给我上来！”

孟鹤堂立在船头气急败坏地喊，喊的时候双手叉腰下巴颏儿扬起，腰部微微向前挺着，像极了正对着出门耍酒又忘了时辰归家的丈夫撒泼的小媳妇。

只是人生得太好了，连泼也是惹人疼的娇和俏。

所以蹲在水里搂着荷叶梗的周九良脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓——他不敢上去，他怕他意志一旦松懈下来，上得就不只是船了。

开玩笑，他和他孟哥的第一次怎么能发生在这么一个草率又简陋的地方？虽然景色挺美的，但是他的状态实在不佳。本来孟哥这人就外柔内轴，刚才下意识踹开自己的举动已经清清楚楚地表明了不愿意了，自己再借药强上……想到这里体内的邪火居然又开始乱窜，但他周九良并不是那种寅吃卯粮的人。

就是深秋时节的湖水已经很凉了，虽然药性的热度暂时被外力逼了回去，但周九良牙齿也是冻得格格楞楞狂打颤。

孟鹤堂看着这一切只觉得整个心酸甜苦辣地塞满了各种情绪，又沉又满，眼窝子也发烫，喉咙口发噎。往日里总如影随形牵绊着自己的那张俗世的网此刻消弭于无形，他满眼满耳满心满脑子就唯剩了这么一个要命的人。

为什么就非缠着他孟鹤堂不可呢？他又有什么好？而自己又做什么这样瞻前顾后，到底是为了自己的心，还是怕对方将来后悔？——问题一直多且无解，可这一切的犹疑挣扎在这天晚上突然又变得不再重要。

许是因为周九良下意识还要维护自己的举动打消了孟鹤堂心底的最后一层屏障，又许是这幕天席地与世隔绝的一方小角落给了人难得的放纵的勇气，还许是仅仅因为夜色太浓，月色太美，总之孟鹤堂蓦地觉得算了随他去吧再不想了，就算过了今晚明天便死了又怎样？

他还是喜欢周九良。

起码现在他认了。

给就给了吧。

于是孟鹤堂缓缓地在船头坐了下来，双腿从船舷自然垂落，小手抬起在甲板上不轻不重地拍了拍，“上来……”

“可是……”周九良嗫嚅着靠近，待行至丈许距离处却又停住，习惯了周身坏境的体内凶兽开始蠢蠢欲动，害得他不得不又往水里蹲了顿。

——别人都是吃了这玩意儿就色胆包天，怎么到了周九良这儿反而有色心没贼胆了？好的时候成天动手动脚，这个时候自己都暗示成这个样子了，人倒成了柳下惠？

面皮子实在比纸厚不了多少的孟鹤堂气苦地咬紧了嘴唇，而眼瞅着还在往水里蹲的周少爷一张脸又青又白，唯有脸颊泛着病态的潮红，一时又心疼的紧。于是嘴里的话就不受控制地往外秃噜——

“你又没好好问过我，怎知我……不愿意？”

说完又觉得实在是露|骨，所以只得再把小媳妇撒泼那一套拿出来虚张声势，“哼，大傻子。”

周九良只觉得自己一颗心脏激动得要从腔子里蹦出来。

孟哥说他愿意。愿意……。

这是他在梦里都不敢想象的回应。

往日里他虽然能隐约体会到孟鹤堂是对他有情意的，但到底还是自己死缠烂打的多些，甚至稍微造次点儿的时候对方还会生气，所以重逢那日能摸摸小手抱抱柳腰便已经是他所能祈求的极限，再往前……再往前就是他激情手活儿时那不可言说的幻想了——即便是幻想也是由他死缠烂打开始。

可今天孟哥却主动说了自己愿意！

这说明什么！

周九良咽着口水撒着欢儿地瞬间移动到船跟前，“……嘿嘿。”先扯住搭在船舷上的小手亲了一口，然后便急急忙忙地扳住船身使劲儿往上蹿。

可蹿到半路便噗通一声又掉回了水里。

从不言败的周少爷气运丹田重新开始。

可还是不行。

再试还是不行。

先是被下药然后又已经撸过两轮接着又激情跳湖的周九良的体力已经是强弩之末。一想到自己盼星星盼月亮才盼来的和孟鹤堂共赴巫山的机会居然要死在他上不去船这一步，周九良简直要愁哭了。可越着急就越不得要领，噗通噗通，倒把不远处睡着的野鸭子惊得嘎嘎乱叫。

一鼓作气再而衰三而竭。

最后到底是孟鹤堂先看不下去了。他比量了一下自己和周九良体型的差异和位置的高低，略略思考，然后两手回抱住船舱的门柱，侧坐着身子向船下气鼓鼓的小跳蛙伸出了一条腿，意思是让人别扳船了扳这个。于是绝境逢生的小跳蛙立刻领会精神，大喜过望地扑了过去紧紧抱住开始借力，而孟鹤堂也随之配合地往上给劲儿。两个人一二三走你眼看便要成功……

这个办法毁就毁在孟鹤堂错估了腿外面的这层布料的承受能力。

只听嘶啦一声脆响。

小跳蛙再次跌回了水里，和他孟哥的半片裤腿一起。

而形状秀巧的膝盖支棱着从水裤的裂口里直接露出，往下看是一览无余的又长又直的细白小腿，往上看是略有些软肉的光滑的半边大腿，还有若隐若现欲遮还羞的浑圆的一点点臀的轮廓。

两个人的脸在一瞬间同时爆红。

——我到底是上辈子造了什么孽？怎么在这个姓周的这里就一件正常的事儿都没有？

泪窝子浅的孟鹤堂一时间简直要哭了，说不清是气的还是羞的。本来已经下定的决心此刻几乎又要动摇，但好在水里面的那个姓周的万分及时地打了一个喷嚏。

……反正也这个样子了，还是先把人捞上来再说。

脑子里一片混乱的孟鹤堂决定还是先从眼前力所能及的事情做起，而自己的一边裤子已经坏了，再换腿肯定另一边也要遭殃，倒不如还用这一边，如是盘算着的孟鹤堂破罐子破摔地重又伸出了之前的那条腿。挒坏的裤管又往腿根处滑了些许，整条大腿在月光下泛着莹白的光，只膝窝和腿根那里有些凹陷的阴影，从船下人的角度看上去是销魂蚀骨的色|情。

于是周九良今夜的理智到此为止。

他的一只手不容抗拒地牢牢把住了猎物的膝盖，另一只手又贴上了软滑的大腿内侧暧昧地蹭了两下才整个儿搂住。“好孟哥，拉我一把……”说这话的时候嘴唇正碰在小腿。孟鹤堂眼一闭心一横后仰着使力，周九良哗啦一下子终于翻上了船，孟鹤堂也顺着惯性仰躺在了甲板上。

气氛便从此刻开始失控。

本来掐着膝窝的大手猴急地钻进大褂里摸到了裤腰，孟鹤堂羞臊地刚使手摁住了，大手的主人便已经俯身下来把他整个人都拢在了身下。毫无章法的热情的吻刻不容缓地落了下来，吻得又深又久，弄得孟鹤堂挣扎着使手抵在胸口处推拒，顾上便顾不了下，于是蛰伏在腰间的手趁机便把他下身所有的遮蔽物一股脑儿地全剥了下来。

光裸的臀部触到了冰凉的空气，被周九良从未见过的强势与急色惊坏了的孟鹤堂手忙脚乱地还要拿大褂的前襟儿去遮。周九良舔着嘴唇直起身来由着他动作，细长的凤眼微微眯起，一边欣赏着心上人不自知的性感动作，一边快速地脱自己的衣服。

孟鹤堂一双眼睛都不知放哪里才好，又顾及着此刻还在外面，趁着好不容易从对方的压制下逃脱的机会，一骨碌翻起身钻回了船舱。周九良也七手八脚地从地上爬起来，鞋袜踩在了原地，马褂儿和长衫甩在了船头，左一件右一件扯了一路，待进到船里面时只剩下一条贴身的薄裤。

要说这处男开荤本就着急，更别提前半宿那一口春药惹得人急上加急。此时此刻的周九良箭在弦上也顾不得什么里子面子，恨不能马上就直接进行他脑子里想过千万次的那些个动作，而孟鹤堂却还有闲工夫在那里操心别的——先扯了船舱里唯一的一块大毯子把周九良湿漉漉的身体裹好，还不知死活地手背贴上额头去试体温，再接下来半跪着又去吹油灯，又圆又翘的屁股撅在桌边，大褂下摆开在大腿边的三枚盘扣根本拢不住缝隙里春光……周九良忍无可忍地俯下了身体，小狼崽捕猎一般地慢慢欺近自己唯一的猎物，柔软的前襟儿正巧碰在手边，于是便两手攥住了狠狠将人扽倒，再一扽便直接扽到了自己的两腿之间。周九良本都预备好了孟哥还要挣扎——虽然这会儿再怎么挣扎也没用了，却不成想身下那人只是软绵绵地躺着任由自己动作，甚至在臀部撞上周九良的下一刻便颤巍巍地合上了眼睛，并且乖乖地将自己的两腿分到最开。

周九良不管不顾地扑了上去，带着身上的毯子将他的孟哥和他从头到脚密不可分地裹在一起。毯子底下没有光也没有风，唯有绵密的喘息，火辣的舔吻，淫猥的爱抚，和钻进耳孔里的躲不开的滚烫的悄悄话。

“……不，不脱…啊…不脱上面……”

“别闹孟哥，这会儿不脱，一会儿全弄脏了。”

于是毯子里面一阵窸窸窣窣，片刻之后扔出了一件皱巴巴的青莲色大褂。

“嗯…不行……啊…不行碰那里……”

“行的孟哥，都挺起来了……我研究过的，是这么弄，这么弄会舒服的。”

只见毯子中间靠上的位置一阵起伏，不久之后起伏的隆起又逐渐往下，往下，再往里。

“九良！不能……不能直接……呀，啊！”

“……忍一忍，孟哥，都交给我。”

此时一条手臂自毯子下面伸了出来，够到小桌子上的油灯，手指戳进灯盏蘸满灯油，又迅速地钻了回去。

“……行…行了……三根…可以了……坚持不住……嗯……”

“再等一会儿孟哥，我的有点儿大，得……四根。”

这回伸出来的是一条腿，脚背绷直脚趾蜷缩，片刻之后又拼命地来回踢踏，玲珑的脚跟蹭在地板上，蹭出片片娇羞的粉红。

最终的进入竟比想象的容易。虽然对方的那根尺寸雄伟，但从心理上和生理上都做了太久准备的孟鹤堂竟然毫无迟滞地一吞到底。即使那么粗那么长，又因为那个人已经尽失了理智，侵犯地那么快那么重，但孟鹤堂依旧控制不住地勃起，且将一切酸胀与疼痛都化作酥麻的快感完整地咽下。

初识人事的周九良根本毫无技巧与章法，可对于在黑暗中踽踽独行了多年的孟鹤堂却已足够好，无止无休的顶弄之间孟鹤堂甚至怀疑自己早就在期待周九良能这么粗暴地强迫自己，早到他头一回听到的那个谁谁谁爬谁谁谁阳台的故事，早到他在某个清晨里桥洞下被那个命中注定的人困锁在墙角。

“九良……九良……”

孟鹤堂直着脖子又痛苦又快慰地喊。眼前一片混沌什么也看不清，除了始终凝视着自己的那一双满是爱意的眼睛。

“永远爱我……只有我一个……好不好？”

濒临极限的孟鹤堂边喘边说，眼泪滑落眼角，下身痉挛着绞紧。

“我爱你孟哥……就爱你一个，到死都爱你一个……”

周九良吻住孟鹤堂的同时将那根东西捅到了底，龟头狠狠地碾磨肠壁，然后将精液射进了最深处。

春药带来的病态的情热稍缓。

可满溢的爱意引发的欲望却更加汹涌。

于是黏糊糊的毯子忽地掀开，刚刚停止翕动的甬道又重新被硬物胀满。下面的人还被插入着便让人掐着腰拧成了跪趴的姿势，里面的里面都被撑开后再彻底地疼爱。再也藏不住敏感点的他徒劳地双手扒着地板还要往前爬，可刚移动了一小步便被上面的人紧搂着抓了回来。撞击的角度和力度都更加精准，更多的肠液叽叽咕咕地从两人相接之处溅出。已经被身后的人撸着射过一次的东西再一次被撞击逼得竖了起来，可是这一次它将不被允许触摸。

“……啊！……慢一点……慢，九良！”

“慢不了孟哥！给我！都给我吧孟哥！”

藕花荡里的小船激烈地摇晃，笼罩着船的月色却温柔。离着藕花荡十里开外的大戏还在上演，可此时此刻，船中的人已没有余力去考虑其他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于吃上了，爱我吗✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿


	22. 章二十二  西江月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >剧情过渡的一章。支线CP开始各归各位。  
>> “……你们几个小没良心的是想让我死啊！船舱里少了两个大活人都不晓得让亭哥儿先回来告诉我吗？这会子才来说，你们孟哥好快凉了！”  
>>支线CP预警：微香贤。

孙九香刚方便完了正低着头系裤子，突然就有两双大手一左一右伸出来把他掐了个瓷实，又有一枚大橘子塞进来堵严了嘴，接着便一言不发地夹着他往僻静处走。

除了五六岁时看花灯那会儿被姨娘使过一回类似手段，这之后好多年都无病无灾的荣锦记少东家孙九香一时间居然有点回到过去的荒谬感。他下意识地挣动了两下，但在碰触到对方腰杆子那里支楞着的真家伙的时候便不再反抗，毕竟识时务者为俊杰。他自认为他的身上并没什么值得动用这等级别之阵仗的东西，这是在乱世里身为一个无能纨绔的自知之明，那么便只可能是被稍带着牵连的。

“……进去！不到人喊你不许出来！”  
挟持着自己的三个人仅说了这一句话便把他抛进了一艘小船。孙九香嘴里塞着橘子连喊屁股疼都不能够，好容易手脚并用地爬起来又听到几声清脆的子弹上膛的声音……得，好的他认命，孙九香头也不抬地便猫腰进了船舱。  
还以为里面等着自己的得是满清十大酷刑呢，孙九香浑身汗津津地把左眼睁开一条缝儿，结果却是花前月下，美酒佳人。

连风都是香的。

“…………璇儿？怎么是你？”  
好容易抠出嘴里面的大橘子的孙少爷又惊又喜的喊。

小榻上拥着锦衾埋头缩成一团的秦霄贤蓦地一激灵，“九，九香少爷？！”本来如死水一般的眸子里突然翻起小小的光芒，语气里的如释重负和喜出望外连他自己都没有意识到。

“怎么会是你来了？你怎么能来？”  
乍见的惊喜一过剩下的便是惊惶，秦霄贤头一次在老主顾面前失了往日里游刃有余的分寸，有些神经质把人往外推，“九香少爷，等事情了了我再跟你说，你快走，快走吧。”

“走不了，璇儿，你想想，你是怎么来的？”孙九香双手把着秦霄贤的腕子问，对方的两个手掌心皆冰凉一片，脸也是泛着青白，一看便是吓得狠了。“你是惹上什么不好了的事儿了？今晚上这是要设计谁？……是，周九良？”

竟是一语中的。

平日里秦霄贤在兰香馆掐尖儿要强惯了，馆主纵着他，孟鹤堂惯着他，张九龄不稀罕理他，王九龙躲着他，看起来是个最要强最敢张罗的人，但实际上心里面半点儿有用的主意也没有，白占个风流泼辣的面皮，稍遇到点儿波折就整个人糊成一滩。

其实他早就悔了，从之前那位大爷问他“你就是那个想攀周家少爷的秦霄贤”的那一刻起就悔得不行了，这豪门贵胄的沟沟坎坎深得像口漆黑的井，连孟小仙儿这样的人品跌进去都血肉模糊，他又哪够人家喝几口的？做什么死偏要淌这个浑水，是兰香馆的饭菜没紧着他先尝了还是衣裳料子没由着他先挑了？他醒了他悟了他再不想周九良了，可逃又逃不脱死又不敢死，只能凭着腔子里仅存的一点点骄傲硬撑着。好容易这会儿看见孙九香了竟有种终于有了主心骨的安全感——这是以前他从未意识到的，当下也不管面子里子的了，一五一十把他经历的全说了。

作为一枚不入流的棋子，秦霄贤其实所知甚少，但仅仅只言片语，也足够深宅大院红粉骷髅堆儿里打滚多年的孙九香拼出一个大概的剧情。  
是有人要算计周家少爷没错，但看起来今晚出手的却至少有两波人马。上位者翻手为云覆手为雨，倒把他俩拘到明面儿上现眼。事到如今也没旁的办法，索性顺势而为，演好了演砸了也都好歹卖过力气，这背后的人略抬抬手也就放他俩过去了，毕竟看情势如今的输赢已不在这出蹩脚的鹊桥会上。

心里一边打着算盘一边拿起小桌子上的酒杯开始猛灌，孙九香抬手抹了抹秦霄贤腮边的眼泪，“先别哭，待会儿再哭，哭得越糊涂越好，待会儿我就是个走岔道儿的醉鬼……”  
“懂了，演碰瓷儿我最在行的。”秦霄贤这会儿也平静下来了，接过对方手里的酒壶帮着倒酒，“……一开始……你为什么一开始便知道是周少爷？”

“嗐，这有什么难的？能让你心甘情愿做饵，且又和我挨得上的，除了那小子还有哪个？先前每当人家一出现你就眼珠子不错地追着看，你看人家，可你孙哥哥也一直看着你……”本就在上面喝得不少的孙九香这会儿舌头有点大，既然话赶话说到这儿了那就不如全说开，“……想想也有三四年了，你孙哥哥心里憋了句话一直想问……璇儿，你为啥就不选我呢？”

酒壶叮当一声不小心撞在酒杯上，“……那你选我了吗？这几年你闲过吗？你宁愿纳德阳班的小桂香你都不愿意纳我？”越说便越委屈，胸腔又开始剧烈起伏，仿佛又回了自己刚开始挂牌子的那段日子，“您是捧我，但也仅仅是捧我了，我秦霄贤并不差一个捧我的人。”

“我是不乐意纳你——”孙九香一把摁住了秦霄贤要往他自己嘴边凑的壶嘴扭过来重又斟上，“我拿什么纳你？拿我老子娘的钱？把你一辈子困在一个小屋子里？”孙九香想起了父亲屋里那几个唯唯诺诺目光浑浊的老姨娘，又想起每日里乌烟瘴气的他的后院，“璇儿，我孙九香确实不是什么好人，我娶小老婆包戏子都是为了自己快活，但我不愿你不快活。”

最后一滴酒进了喉咙，正好心窝里话也说完了。

晚风越吹越急，今夜的这出闹剧终于敲起了过门儿的锣鼓点。

船舱外的吵闹声突然大了起来，船头处当啷一声什么东西抛进船底，然后整条船都被勾紧了往灯火通明处扯。什么“这条船怎么进的玄武湖都没挂咱们红飘儿的记号”，什么“看着它停在那边老半天了一点儿动静也没有”，还有“会不会有人要趁机扰乱重阳庆典”，甚至“别不是档匪特务意图行刺吧”，七嘴八舌说得像真的一样，然后一道沉稳却十足有力的声音穿透这些嘈杂落在地上——

“诸位安静！事未查清之前还请谨言慎行！”

栾云平站在官船的最前边掌住了躁动的局面，略垂下眼睛瞄了一下被拉到官船跟前的无主的小船，脸上的表情似笑非笑。

——果真是投机钻营出身的玩意儿上不得台面。原来他安得竟是这么个主意。  
栾云平不耐烦再粉饰太平，这场注定沦为闹剧的阴谋还是越早结束越好。作为在场身份最高的行政长官，也作为活动的组织者，他举起右手略向前抖了抖腕子，便有几个警卫越众上前，身手利落地从官船上一翻而下，然后一边掌住了锚一边推开了船舱。

在场的所有宾客都伸长了脖子瞪圆了眼睛看热闹不嫌事大的往里面看。

里面还真有两个人。

一个四仰八叉地躺在地上，衣衫不整，呼噜打得山响。

一个哆哆嗦嗦地瘫在角落，梨花带雨，嘤嘤嘤嘤哭得正投入。

全场宾客仅面色难堪地沉寂了两三秒，然后便嗡嗡嗡嗡地炸开了。声音不低，因为是俗人们最爱嚼的桃色新闻，纨绔少爷和馆子里的小相公是个传统又耐看的题材；但也不怎么高，因为两个当事人都没什么特殊的，哪怕让人逮着活春|宫也有限，更何况一个醉得不省人事，一个哭得哽咽难抬。所以这吵吵的话题也就是感慨下世风日下道德败坏，再就是几个好事儿的挤到孙老爷子跟前儿挤眉弄眼，旁的也就没了，跟之前人堆里风言风语的什么意图扰乱庆典、什么档匪伺机行刺都挨不着，而且若你仔细看的话，连先前散布这些个话的人也都溜走了。

“哎！那位小相公！是这孙大爷掳了你来的，还是你俩幽期密会啊？这会儿说出来，让孙老爷给你做主！”  
众人嬉皮笑脸地拱着孙九香的亲爹在船舷处拉拉扯扯逗闷子。

“……呜呜呜，我……呜呜……我……”  
船舱里的小倌儿只是一味地捂着脸哭，嘴里支支吾吾半天也没说出什么整话来，任看客们爱怎么猜怎么猜。

于是爱看热闹的那部分人笑得更欢了，不爱看热闹的另一部分人也散开了各忙各去了。一场大戏风过无痕，唯有阴影里立着的一个人恨得咬牙切齿。

其实在自己派出去弄周九良的人迟迟未归开始，王赫宇便隐隐觉得不好。这会儿一看不但大鱼跑了个没影儿，更在他眼皮子底下玩了一出狸猫换太子，气得他险些把后槽牙咬碎。

——妈了个巴子的，算老子小瞧你们周家了。寻思着给你们先来点儿文艺的，没想到竟还敢反将老子一军。这回算老子棋差一招，但你们他妈的也甭得意！  
想到这里王赫宇狠狠啐了一口唾沫才把烟卷儿塞回嘴里，一双三角眼又阴鸷地盯着灯火璀璨处的那个长身玉立的人。

——栾云平。老子不相信今儿这出李代桃僵里就没你的事儿。得亏老子顾着你的小情人还想给你献个好儿，没想到你捧人捧昏了头了连小情人的相好的都要管？好，好，好！你且瞧着！我倒要看看你这个五院之首的位置还可以坐几天！

玄武湖的夜宴直至明月西垂才渐次散去。  
孙九芳一把鼻涕一把泪地跪在兰香馆大堂里把事情一交待，于馆长脑门子上的青筋就开始突突地跳。  
“……你们几个小没良心的是想让我死啊！”一手拍桌子一手又去拧眼睛肿得像颗桃儿的秦霄贤。“我以后再放孟孟儿和你出门我就是那个！……还有你们俩！”扭头一指边上还在互相捅咕的张九龄和王九龙，“就不能帮忙看着点吗？啊？船舱里少了两个大活人都不晓得让亭哥儿先回来告诉我吗？这会子才来说，你们孟哥好快凉了！”

“……嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…”孙九芳嚎啕大哭。

“……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜…”秦霄贤泣不成声。

“……嗯哼哼哼哼，嗯哼…”张九龄和王九龙配合着揉眼睛。

“…………。”于馆主欲哭无泪。

所幸在涉事众人发疯之前，外头啪啪啪叩门的声音拯救了兰香馆愁云惨淡的气氛。

“请问于馆主在吗？”一个斯斯文文的小伙子走了进来，“我是周少爷的跟班郭——”

话未说完便被疯狂扑上去的孙九芳打断。

“你家少爷呢？我家先生呢？你家少爷和我家先生呢？”孙九芳边说边拽着郭霄汉的肩膀疯狂地摇。“他们有没有受伤？有没有受欺负？有没有受罪？”

“没有……没有……没有……这位小哥儿请你冷静一下！”眼镜都被摇到腮帮子下面的郭霄汉勉强控制住了孙九芳的失智行为，然后板板正正地向于馆主打了个千儿，“于馆主，孟先生此刻应该和我家少爷在一处，风云书局的朱老板告诉了地方，说咱们天亮之后就可以去接。”

于是好不容易又等到了天快亮。  
神经衰弱得再也禁不起折磨的于馆主甚至给拨了四匹马两辆马车跟着孙九芳和郭霄汉去接，扬言道接不回来便把孙九芳扔湖里喂王八——不过倒也根本不用于馆主扔，真要接不回的话一个头愁到三个大的芳芳自己就先跳了。

就这样两人两车四马嘚嘚嘚嘚走了小一个时辰才到了藕花荡。四只眼睛的郭霄汉率先瞅见了荷叶掩映中的那艘小船，然后紧接着孙九芳就发现了不知为何被丢在船头的他家先生惯用的那把泥金小扇。  
“……先生啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”眼泪汪汪的孙九芳跌跌撞撞地翻下马车正要扑上去，“——等一下！先…等会儿再过来！”却是周九良的声音从里面先传了出来，语气听上去有点慌又有点喘，不过依然很强势很不容质疑便是了。

所以谁都不服就乐意服周少爷的孙九芳老老实实地挨着郭霄汉在河沿上坐了下来。两只蜻蜓盘旋着从两人面前飞过，看来今天是个好天儿。


	23. 章二十三  蝶恋花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >一触即发的正邪对决，点击就看真正的霸道总裁栾云平  
>大战在即的一点小温存，论九良少爷对付孟哥的一百种方法  
>剪不断理还乱的过去，看不透辨不明的眼前  
>“……你给我放尊重一点！”“……别…别老那样我……”

藕花荡里这漫长又疯狂的一晚几乎荡掉孟鹤堂的半条命。  
若说头两回还凭着心里面澎湃的爱意而确实品尝到了激越的快乐，那么后两回便完全是逃不脱躲不开身不由己的咬牙死撑——毕竟是自己夸下海口说的“愿意”。

本来对于初开荤的愣头小子而言，节制这种东西就基本相当于不存在，再加上药物加成的功效，周九良整晚都几乎没有不应期，一直不停地翻过来掉过去地鼓捣着他的孟哥，一会儿抱起来一会儿又放下去，一会儿快速冲顶一会儿又摁紧了摆胯。孟鹤堂嘴里面嗯嗯啊啊的“不要”就没停过，一开始可能还有含羞爱娇欲拒还迎的成分在，但去到第三回以后应该就是真心的在求饶了。  
周九良心里疼惜得紧，倒也曾中途抽出凶器晾一晾，但又架不住窝在自己怀里的被疼爱狠了的孟鹤堂实在诱人，于是又忍不住用手用嘴去接着欺负，所以一来二去孟鹤堂的下边竟是没闲过。

马蹄声隐隐响起的时候周九良正磨着他半睡半醒的孟哥想要第五轮——其实这会儿药效早就散了，但跟新婚小丈夫似的的周少爷就是还想要。脑子迷迷瞪瞪的孟鹤堂心里面早软成一汪水，底下又还湿润着，所以也半推半就地把那东西吃了回去。周九良一边啃着脖子一边坏心眼儿地使着巧劲儿，而孟鹤堂嗓子眼里的那句勾人的“轻点”刚要出口，就被外面的“先生啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”打了个稀碎。

于是下一秒孟鹤堂清心寡欲神圣不可侵犯的那一半人格瞬间归位，更立马不管不顾地就要撂挑子不干。可正得趣儿的周少爷如何能忍受这种事情的发生，所以一边高喊着“等一下！先等会儿再过来”一边大开大合地抓紧起落，直把身下的人逼得又哭了一回。

“别……啊，不要了……船摇晃…啊……会发现的……”

“……马上，马上就好了，好孟哥，再两下就好了——”

正所谓男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

等到孙九芳和郭霄汉两个人终于见到周九良的时候，两个人在河沿上已经看了一个钟头的蜻蜓。

“有带换洗的衣服吗？”  
脸蛋上挂着一个可疑的红印子的周九良提出了一个可疑的要求。所幸前来接应的是脑子清清白白的孙九芳和郭霄汉，所以两个人赶紧回车里各自捧出备用的衣服交给周少爷——本来就是预备着给喝了“蒙汗药”以后指不定吐成什么样的主子换的，而且预备着照顾人的那位肯定也得换。

倒是歪打正着。

挣扎着套好衣裤的孟鹤堂还试图收拾船舱内的一片狼籍，起码明面儿上乱扔的多余的东西都得清走。之前穿的青莲色的大褂是揉得要不得了，扯坏了的裤子也一样。奇怪的是孟鹤堂翻来覆去都找不到撕掉的另半片裤腿，明明记得在哪里看见过的。正好周九良狗腿地蹭过来帮忙系胸前的盘扣，更黏黏糊糊地在他孟哥的脸颊上亲了一口，“找什么？”  
“……找你……撕坏的那个……你给我放尊重一点！”被折腾了一宿的人眼下再提出这样的抗议半点威慑力也没有——甚至可以预见以后更不可能有了，可孟鹤堂却还妄想能恢复成原先规规矩矩好好说话的状态，抬手捂住周九良的嘴往后推，“别……别闹了。”

倒方便了周九良又把好看的指尖吃进去轻咬，然后把人抱了个满怀再接着耳鬓厮磨，“别找啦，那个我给……扔湖里面去了，早沉底啦。”蹭着蹭着就又开始扳着脸去亲嘴巴，亲完嘴巴又想亲眼睛，亲完眼睛就忍不住地又要亲嘴巴，更死皮赖脸地捏住下巴掰开了往嘴里面亲——仅仅一个晚上的功夫周少爷亲嘴儿的技巧如同骑了千里马似的一骑绝尘，闹得孟鹤堂只得满脸火烫地被迫承受。

“……走了，真得走了。再不走我要生气了！”眼瞅着又要被摁躺在甲板上的孟鹤堂拼了吃奶的劲儿才从周九良的嘴里手里怀里钻了出来。“……别…别老那样我……”说罢便逃也似的抱着自己换下的衣服钻出了船舱。  
周九良回味无穷地咂摸着嘴也把自己换下来的衣服团成一堆夹在腋下，又回身鬼鬼祟祟地从小桌子底下掏出一块碎布还是什么的东西塞进怀里，才依依不舍地也跟着走出去。

“少爷！我们可找见您了！这一晚上您受苦了没？”  
不疑有他的郭霄汉一手接过自家少爷的东西一手牵过马车，打开了车门正想扶人上去。可惜周九良连半个眼神也没顾上分给可怜的小跟班，连停都未停就径直绕过自己的马车直奔孙九芳驾着的那一辆，利落地一撩袍角儿就钻进去了。

孙九芳大眼睛眨巴眨巴瞪了郭霄汉半晌，许是下人随主子的惯例，小伙计突然也油然而生了一种优越感，“——你赶车！”马鞭子往郭霄汉怀里一塞便晃悠着两条腿舒舒服服地靠在车把手上坐好。郭霄汉满脑门子问号，但也没人给他撑腰打气，所以只得认命地把另一辆空荡荡的马车和闲着没事干的两匹马都拴在第一辆马车后面，然后马鞭子一扬赶车上路。

周九良和孟鹤堂在马车里面乖乖坐好，肩膀顶着肩膀膝盖挨着膝盖。这会儿又是难得的独处的时间了，可不知是勇气都耗尽了还是怎的，两个人尤其是周九良的脸皮忽地薄了起来，也不动手动嘴了，只规规矩矩地坐着，你偷偷瞭我一眼，我再悄悄瞥你一下。  
孟鹤堂心里十分不知道以后要怎么和这个小孩儿相处——事到如今再把他看成小孩儿也十足不合适，毕竟昨天晚上……一想到这里他就觉得浑身上下哪里都又酸又软。之前他确实是有和周九良好好处的意思，可按照孟鹤堂前半生的人生阅历和看的话本子，他原本计划着怎么也得过个一年半载才轮得着思考这个问题，哪成想上个月才拉了下手，这会儿就直接什么也都做了，这个进程实在是有点快，快到他既挺不直自己的腰，也冷不下自己的脸。

可眼下需要他烦心的事情又不只这一桩，车轮辚辚催人决断，于是孟鹤堂侧过身来望着周九良的眼睛提醒道，“……你被设计一事绝非偶然。你家里，还有行政院那边，甚至朱老板那边应该已有论断，回去以后还是得仔细。等过两天了你再去风云书局那边等芳芳，我会告诉他教你怎么找我——”

“为什么还要等两天？明天就见面不行吗？”本来还认认真真听吩咐的周九良在听到最后一句时突然抓住本不是重点的重点，两手抓住孟鹤堂放在膝头的小手握在掌心，“孟哥我要明天，我想明天就见你。”表情十足恳切，若不是有了前一晚上的原形毕露说不得他的孟哥就又心软了。

“……明天不行。”孟鹤堂拧着身子拒绝，余光里看着周九良眉毛耷拉成个八字不禁又好气又好笑。“……你就不能让我多歇两天吗？我都被你——”说到一半又实在说不出口，只得奉送一个明里忿忿实则娇嗔的眼风。

“哦。好的。”领会精神的周九良一时也有点不好意思，但又突然想起什么似的抱住孟鹤堂的肩膀往自己怀里揽。“……靠一会儿。”周九良小声地在对方耳边似建议更似恳求地说，随后肩膀上的那只手延着背下滑，停在腰窝处轻轻地按摩。

风和日丽，天地澄明。

此刻的两个人心里都在默默念着路再远点就好了。

南京城，总统府。  
瓷器摔在地上的同时伴随着十足不悦一句“你回去好好想想”自门后传出，片刻之后里面走出了神色疲惫的行政院首辅栾云平。

玄武湖一事触了伟员长心里的忌讳，这一点早在他吩咐曹鹤阳出手之前就料到了。虽说这个计谋明面上是王赫宇和他背后的调查科一手操办的，但暗地里未必没有上面授意的成份。年初那会儿伟员长派自己过来拉拢周家不成，估计眼下是有点等不及要生吞的意思。毕竟西北一面又起战事，在编的国|民军里十之五六都派出去围剿贡匪了，嫡系部队兵力有亏，反衬着周司令背后的两江皖鄂一派兵强马壮如日中天。这周家要是能任凭摆布也罢，可偏偏……栾云平脑海里蓦地浮现起赛马会那日周老爷子举着酒杯高呼“报效中华”的样子，一山不容二虎，这蒋周之间来日必不能善了。

终于轮到了自己划道儿站队的时候了，如今之际他又该何去何从？

作为五院之首的行政院的最高长官，栾云平宦海沉浮十余载，自问没什么事情曾脱离过自己的谋划。他文艺武术无一不精，更兼之长了一颗七窍玲珑心，仿佛天生便是为着匡扶社稷来的。好容易走到今天的这个位置，他比谁都清楚此时最明智的做法就是袖手旁观，可他却怎么都不甘心这么做。

胸腔里仿佛有一口气哽在那里不上不下，那是来自于栾云平本人心底深处的一股尘封多年的少年意气。  
想他二十岁掌帅，二十四岁便能在南京城里改天换月，乃至后来的北伐建功，北平立业，兢兢业业步步为营熬到一院之首，为此甚至错失了此生挚爱，难道就仅仅为了坐在宝座上党同伐异排除异己？

他也是想要报效中华的。入档的那一天他也是手摸着肩章发过誓的。

秋风寥落，从总统府回到行政院的一路上栾云平走得缓慢，步步仿佛走走在悬崖边上。

待到办公楼下的时候已近晌午，秘书处的孙处长神色匆匆地迎面走来，扶住栾云平的胳膊轻轻一握，又往身后使了个讳莫如深的眼色。台阶底下立了一排眼生的小兵，栾云平略打量了两眼便心里隐隐有了猜测，来到楼上推开办公室门，果然看到自己的位置上坐着个意料之外又情理之中的人。

“哟，回来啦？栾院。”  
打从昨天后半宿大戏坍台以后就没见着人影的王赫宇此刻挺胸腆肚地坐在栾云平的办公桌后面，看到自己名义上的上司进门，也并没有让位的意思。

“嗐，怪不得栾院长成天儿待这屋里都不回家，这把椅子坐着确实舒服，连我也不乐意起来了。”语气阴阳怪气。

“看来调查科的位子已经盛不下王科长了。”栾云平嗤笑了一声道，看起来并不见恼——因为不值当，倒是一手背到腰后抽了折扇出来，一边轻轻敲在手心一边溜达到窗边随意地向外看。

“……您跟我装糊涂。”反正也快撕破脸的不速之客索性开门见山。

“可王科长不糊涂。”虽无意承认，但栾云平也不屑于解释。

“好，可以。我王某人倒是不知道原来栾院长有上赶着戴绿帽子的习惯！”王赫宇咬着牙恨恨地说，可窗户前的那个人只是手下敲扇子的节奏略停顿了一秒便恢复如常，连一个眼神的余光也欠奉。

于是本就没几分涵养的王赫宇被眼前那人云淡风轻的模样彻底激怒了——

“您可知道昨天我给那小少爷上的什么药？连胡同里都少用的提纯的情丝烧，除了找人泻火儿都没旁的解药！您可想过这小子一晚上都不见人影该怎么解决？”王赫宇表情阴毒地一行说一行冷笑，“那晚上我一发现他没影就去画船那头儿看了，也是巧了，您猜猜除了那个没用的秦小相公，还有谁不在？”

栾云平握着扇骨的指尖蓦地收紧，“——谁？”

王赫宇目不转睛地看着对方竭力掩饰但还是微微颤抖地嘴角突然笑得十分开心，“……您的心肝儿孟小仙儿也不在。”

“而且我派人跟着打探过了，孟小仙儿一晚上都没回去。您想想，周少爷不在，他也不在。这一晚上月圆花好的，不知道这美人的身子骨儿能受得住几回？不过这受不住也没辙，哎呀呀，您说说，是您的活儿好呢，还是人小情郎——”

话未说完便被栾云平一脚踹到地上。

“你他妈的闭嘴！”  
栾云平攥着拳头怒吼。脸色惨白，眼睛却隐隐透着红意，像一头即将疯狂的狮子。

可擦了擦嘴角血迹的王赫宇却乐得狰狞。

“那情丝烧只那么两滴就够人连着上七八回都刹不住，您盘算盘算，说不得您在船上大义凛然的时候人家就在你眼皮子底下颠鸾——”

这一回没说完的几个字是被冷硬的枪口杵回了嘴里。

栾云平居高临下地望着瘫坐在地上的王赫宇，拿惯了扇子的右手果断拉开手枪保险，咔擦一下子弹上膛。

“你他妈闭嘴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后半部分A不A，就问你们A不A。  
朝隔壁《温泉》篇的孟孟喊话：你来看看什么才叫A。


	24. 章二十四  苏幕遮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >论小丈夫和大舅哥的相处之道  
>给栾哥和四哥点播一首《千里之外》  
>> “如果说，我是说如果，将来你朱大哥，为了这民族大义，求你帮我做一件事，你可不可以答应我？  
>大量栾堂\四堂预警。

家里出了被人蓄意陷害这档子事，周老爷子在重阳节后的第三天便急忙赶回了将军府。周九良亲去请了朱云峰上门详谈，本来还想知会栾云平——当然没指望人家也来，毕竟两边身份都敏感，但既然那晚上他没有袖手旁观，那么即便做不来朋友但总不是敌人。可一连去了几趟周九良都没见到人家的面，连带着曹鹤阳也不好跟他多说  
“……你问朱云峰吧。这里面水太浑，栾院长和我都不方便插手。”叼着烟卷曹鹤阳乍看上去还是那副吊儿郎当的德行，但敏感如周九良还是感觉到了他从骨子里透出来的消沉，仿若心上长了多年的大树被人连根拔起，虽然因为拔树的人下手狠准而并不太疼，但巨大的创口仍留在那儿，黑黝黝地透着凄凉的风。

“……晚辈确实是有些自己的门路知道些消息。”朱云峰端端正正地坐在客厅沙发上一本正经地说，为着给周老爷子留个好印象，还特意穿了身水磨青的长衫，梳了个稳重的分头，看起来真有点书店老板的意思。

“朱老板的意思是说，是dang务调查科的人算计的九良？”周司令稍稍沉吟片刻便懂了，“那就是上头那位的意思了，姓蒋的是要动周家。他想吃我手里的那几块肥肉。”

“……对……周司令您英明。”和聪明人说话就是要脑子转得快，完全没料到三两句话就切中戏眼的朱云峰脑门儿上都有点汗津津的，一时间竟想不出如何接话。

周司令手里盘着几枚核桃思考，并没有要朱云峰回避的意思，想也是军阀世家出身讲义气的习惯，一旦纳入自己信任范围内的人那便是同盟了。“不管怎么说，周某人都得谢谢朱老板仗义出手。那天晚上若是让王赖子这个泼皮拿住了九良的把柄，我这个当老子的再出面总归落了下乘……看来西边剿|匪的进展不顺利啊，他自己的队伍接不上，就来想我的。”

“……那剿|匪这个事，周司令您怎么看？”朱云峰略有些紧张的试探，手指下意识地搓着袖口。既然话赶话说到这儿了，倒是一个难得的探人口风的机会。

“我看？难了。天时地利人和三样他都占的不多，老头子也瞧不上他这个刚缓过气儿来就要排除异己的劲头。对外一笔糊涂账，对内倒是门儿清……”周司令手里边嘎啦嘎啦揉核桃的声音慢慢停了下来，“可如今这个局面，我不出点什么也难过这关。”

朱云峰攥着袖口的手指不易察觉的一抖。

“爸，您也打算去江西剿|匪吗？”坐在一旁听了许久的周九良突然插嘴，“中央这边已经出了十二个师过去了，上个月福建那边又派了六个师……这加起来有二十几万人了，却连人几万人都打不过，我看也未必是正义之——”

“九良。咱们不了解的事情不要妄下结论。”周司令下意识地打断了儿子的话，但反应过来以后又纳闷，“……你在秘书处还能接触到军队调令这些个东西？”

周九良听了先是一愣，然后有些忐忑的挠了挠头。“——没，也没有总接触。电文都是军机处拍出去的，我只偶然看过一眼需要存档的战报副本。”

“……副本上说去了这么些人吗？”朱云峰追问，眼睛看着手里的茶杯，略厚的嘴唇稍显生硬地翘着，尽量做出一副随口发问的模样。

“对，我自己粗略算了是这么个规模……”周九良偏头看了看父亲并没阻止的意思，于是便按印象回答道，“陈成、蔡亭笠、余仕荣、陶毅这四个人是先走的，他们部下就一、二、五、六、九、十四共六个师了，经宜黄、棠阴走中路；后面还又去了吴启卫、孙观涛，各领三个师，左右策应在抚州、金溪……”周九良很肯定地说，连磕巴都没打，仿佛电文就在眼前似的。

周老爷子一开始还捏着胡子听，听到后来都忍不住乐了，“你这是只看了一眼吗？你这是蹲哪儿背了一天吧？”

倒是周夫人出来推了丈夫一把，“说什么呢？九良打小儿就记性好，过目不忘的，你忘了？”

最后朱云峰留在将军府吃了晚餐才出来。也是难得，因为不知怎么就对了周老爷子的脾气，到了后来差点儿没当场认了他当干儿子——说什么“九良这三杆子打不出一句窝心话的臭脾气不知随了哪个，还是小朱爽快大方”云云。  
饭后周少爷自告奋勇地领了送客人出门的差事，但一路上只顾左右而言他，和朱云峰小眼瞪小眼，最后都把人领到汽车跟前儿好半会儿了却还搓着手不跟人说再见。  
朱云峰心里清楚得明镜儿似的，但就是不乐意点破，毕竟陈年老醋后劲儿大，他得抓住一切机会把场子找补回来。

“……朱大哥嘿……”  
这会儿升级成大哥了，也不知是兄长的“哥”还是“大舅哥”的“哥”。

“……孟哥给我捎信了吗？”  
这个哥很明确，是情哥哥的“哥”。

朱云峰仗着比周少爷冒尖儿的身高故意从眼缝子里乜斜着人家不说话，只两三个呼吸的功夫便把周少爷瞧得心里发毛。  
“是不是馆主怪罪了？生气了？”周九良心虚地问，然后忽然想起什么似的开始急头白脸，“难道还打他了？！不行！我得去找——”最后几个字被朱云峰照着后脑勺抡圆了的一个大巴掌拍了回去。

“你小子也明白自己干了找挨揍的事儿了？”朱云峰皮笑肉不笑地送给周九良几个白眼，“早知道你能给人霍霍成那样，我就该给你扔湖里。”

周九良心道不用你扔我自己都跳过啦但孟哥舍不得我嘿嘿嘿，但面儿上却诚惶诚恐，一边作揖一边承认错误，“……是我不对，我保证下回不那样了，我错了……孟哥给我捎得信呢？”

“德行。”朱云峰呲着牙啐了一下才终于松口道，“芳芳今儿早上来的，说你孟哥给馆主禁足了，不到年根子不让出兰香馆大门，任天王老子来接也不成。”

“啊？那我怎么办？”本来就憋着一张苦瓜脸的周少爷闻言苦得要冒泡。

“什么怎么办？想见的话你去馆里点他唱不就得了？刚你爹不是都允了你去兰香馆了吗？说没有千年防贼的，不如大大方方……”朱云峰故意揣着明白装糊涂。

“可我不是想听曲儿啊，我还想——”最后几个字再次被朱云峰照着后脑勺抡圆了的一个大巴掌拍了回去。

“想你大爷想！给我消停两天！”朱云峰简直没眼看这痴情小少爷一提到心上人就浑身发黏的腻歪劲儿，“服了你了，给你这个字条儿，芳芳捎来的，我也不明白你们这些个文化人儿打得都是些什么哑谜，合该都去情报处……”

旁边的人还在絮絮叨叨，但周九良已经顾不上听了。他小心脏砰砰砰砰跳着锣鼓点儿地接过字条打开，这一回上面写的还是寥寥几个柳体小字，不过不再是痛煞心扉的诀别诗了，而是——

月上柳梢头。

周九良双眼发直地瞪着这五个字愣了好一会儿，然后脑洞又不知开到了什么方向，已经带着成熟的棱角的脸上忽地绽出一个扭捏的情窦初开的微笑。

“……谢谢，谢谢朱大哥。”喜不自胜的周九良朝着送信人一连鞠了好几个躬，“……嘿嘿嘿。”

看着对方这乐呵呵的模样，朱云峰咧嘴做了一个快要呕吐的鬼脸，心里一时五味杂陈，但似乎也并没有那么难过——原来成人之美也可以让人解脱？

“……九良。”朱云峰抬头看了会儿渐满的月亮后突然开口，语气是他少有的郑重。“如果说，我是说如果，将来你朱大哥，为了这民族大义，求你帮我做一件事，你可不可以答应我？”

“答应你。”周九良回答得爽快且认真，眼神清澈，是这个时代的青年少有的热情与赤诚。

“朱大哥，你是身后有大义的人，其实我早就看得出。”  
在关上车门的前一秒，周九良借着两人错身的机会突然说。朱云峰挑着眉毛认真地看了他一眼，然后轻轻地拍了拍对方的后脑勺。

将军府摆宴的那会儿，孟鹤堂正抱了琵琶要去雅间里赴今晚的小唱。  
自重阳节那场“劫难”过后，他足足在屋里歇到现在才挂上水牌，一是养养腰，二是养养嗓子——因为据芳芳偷偷观察，他前两天说话声儿和连吃了二斤辣椒似的，愁得于馆主新烫的头都不卷了。哪怕今天晚上出来，也是只唱这一场雅间里的，因为孟鹤堂自己试了试还是有点气弱，担心贸然唱大台子调门儿跟不上。  
想着能标上自己头一个单唱的左不过就是那几个说得上话的熟客，要么张鹤伦，要么金霏，或者高老板、冯长官什么的，仗着自己多年打下的底，到底也出不了什么大错……

可下了楼梯一抬眼便看见了曹鹤阳。

孟鹤堂握着琴把的左手蓦地紧了紧，眼前万花筒一般飞速翻过好些画面，但心里却并没有如以往那么惊慌无措。

“……四哥。”  
孟鹤堂简短地打了个招呼便想低头进门。

“……小孟儿。”  
曹鹤阳也同样简短地回应，但修长的手臂一抬却拦在对方腰间，若即若离，离紧紧抱住只差一个有今天没明日的距离。

孟鹤堂抬眼看向曹鹤阳，杏眼晕光，眼波深处是一如当年的温柔，但更坚定。曹鹤阳也怔怔地看着孟鹤堂，眼里的千万种情绪如风暴里将沉未沉的孤岛，他不信孟鹤堂聪明如斯这么多年会全然不懂。

可即便都懂也只肯给自己一个“四哥”的结局。

曹鹤阳想起当年那个娇娇软软的孟鹤堂依偎在自己怀里喝得酩酊大醉的模样，想起那个郁郁不得志的孟鹤堂坐在秋千上回头朝自己怅然一笑的模样，还有骑着马追在他身后笑着笑着就忽然落下的眼泪，还有在乱杖中扑在自己身上抵挡时熠熠生辉的双眼。

也许孟鹤堂曾有那么片刻……抑或是比片刻更长的时光曾属于过他，但那段属于他的岁月里却没有甜蜜，唯有锥心刺骨的痛苦。

而现在的小孟终于又有了纯粹的快乐。

曹鹤阳狠狠闭了闭眼睛扭过头，然后缓缓地垂下了将抱未抱的手。

雅间里当然坐着栾云平。依然没穿军装，而是家常的一件绀青色的夹棉长衫，看上去有些年头了，连褶皱都带着水洗过无数次的柔软。孟鹤堂识得那是当年他离开北平前给栾云平缝得最后一件衣服——因为缝得时候带着此生不复相见的打算，所以针脚打得格外细密，只不过当年的尺寸穿在如今的栾院长身上已不够宽裕，衣不如新，他们早已经回不去了。

“栾院长听点儿什么？”  
孟鹤堂姿态翩翩地移到雅间当中坐下，清澈透亮的大眼看着栾云平等了一会儿不见答复，便又垂下去盯着琴弦。栾云平嘴里说了句“随便，弹你喜欢的”，然后一曲《水调歌头》就响了起来，曲风平缓又疏朗，和当年小孟爱好的完全不一样。

“……上次的事情还是得谢谢你，还有四哥。”孟鹤堂已经从芳芳那里听到了事情的始末，所以犹豫了一会儿还是说出了口。

栾云平闻言诧异地一挑眉，“你就没有怀疑过幕后主使是我？”

“没有。”孟鹤堂肯定地回答。  
于是栾云平忍不住释怀地一笑，但笑了没一会儿又皱起了眉头，沉默了片刻方缓缓说道，“这件事往后我可能不便插手，调查科已盯上了我……”

“调查科？”孟鹤堂不无担忧地问。  
栾云平点点头，“你让周司令小心王赫宇吧，他如今是调查科科长……”  
“——王赫宇？！”似曾相识的名字使孟鹤堂猛地停下了手里的动作，目光灼灼盯着对方反问，但不待对方回答又了然的点头，喃喃道怪不得从始至终都觉得这上不得台面的阴谋诡计怎么看怎么眼熟——这不是当年在北平指认自己和曹鹤阳私通的那个“人证”么，只不过那会儿还是王队长。

“他的爱好倒是挺一成不变的。”孟鹤堂轻轻嗤笑了一声便又继续拨起了琵琶，但看起来略有些出神，不知是在想以前还是以后。

栾云平也静静地瞧着对方不再说话，视线从孟鹤堂细致描画的眉梢一直到不点而朱的唇角。说起来岁月当真是十分厚待眼前这个人了，即便经历了如此多的风雨，他在看着他时也只能词穷的叹一声“好看”。当年艳若桃李的他是好看，如今俊如幽篁的他也是好看——仿佛怎么长都长在栾云平的审美点上，连眼角浅浅的笑纹也似灵动的锦鲤的尾，一起一伏间皆是穿越时光的温柔。

可到底也和前些天自己眼里的那个他不一样了。之前的那个孟鹤堂一举一动间皆是离经叛道与世隔绝的冷漠与疏离——只一见栾云平便要竖起防御的尖刺，而如今的他虽然依旧离他远远的，但一颦一笑里漾满了对未来的希冀与笃定——无论哪一样都不能能来源于栾云平自己。

“你……和他好了？”栾云平咬着牙一字一顿，虽然这个答案昭然若揭，但总要听人亲口扎上致命的一刀才算痛快。

“是。我和他好了。”孟鹤堂果真不拖泥带水，甚至担心栾云平误会，更护犊子似的补了一句，“我乐意的，是我非要和他好的。”

栾云平怔怔地看着孟鹤堂，仿佛还要试图寻找对方神态里哪怕一丝丝的犹豫和不确定，手指紧紧捏住扇柄，连扇子骨被捏脱了扣儿、钉子尖刺进掌心也未察觉。

“孟儿，人这一辈子很长。”  
——所以我还可以等，我不信他能守着你到最后。

“栾院长，人这一辈子确实很长。”  
——所以咱们要往前走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：相关人名地名全是瞎编的。想不到我居然在老福特写国|共纷争？ (⊙x⊙;)


	25. 章二十五  香腮雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >腻腻歪歪的一章。小别胜新婚。  
>关于孟哥在北平那些年的一点点补充。  
>>“现在想来当时的举动确实不妥，但我那会儿真的是吓惨了，如果四哥再晚来一会儿我怕是要疯了，我真的——”

月上柳梢头，人约黄昏后。

时隔多日的九良少爷又开始重操旧业——爬兰香馆后头的那颗歪脖子柳树。要说这柳树也已经在那儿长了挺多年了，一直安安稳稳清清静静，至多就是时不时贡献点枝条儿给过往的文人雅客们伤情抒怀，不成想从今往后却又新添了用处——当人家幽期密会的梯子。

如今周九良去兰香馆可以说是半过了明路的，虽然当娘的还有疑虑但当爹的已大手一挥，“做到心里有数就行，没得让旁人寻思我儿子单纯好糊弄，九良也大了，该让他见识见识人间烟火……”这是周老爷哗啦哗啦揉着核桃下的决定。说起来比起总像隔着一层什么似的母亲，他对父亲的感觉更为复杂，既生疏又熟悉，既敬畏又向往，好像自记事以来两人就没什么相处甚欢的回忆，但眼下自己能光明正大地出门来，却是父子俩心照不宣的小默契。

只不过这个“光明正大”只限于周九良。

自重阳节风波之后，于馆长就像老母鸡看鸡崽儿那样把孟鹤堂日日都看在自己眼皮子底下，对每个来翻他牌子的客人都恨不能拉出去搜身。别提接出门去了，若哪个不开眼的比预先讲好的多留了一时半刻，都得在背后接受馆主小刀子剜肉一般的目光扫射，更何况周九良这样有作案前科的登徒子，估计才露个头就得被于馆主问候祖宗十九代，所以周九良依然只能偷偷地来。

这明明是两情相悦的情况，却硬生生整得像偷情一样，细想一下，还……真他娘的兴奋。

就是肋巴条下面那一溜肌肉有点疼——被曹鹤阳揍的。

其实打从重阳节后周九良就发觉曹鹤阳一直变着法子在他跟前碰瓷儿，但他都忍了——这也是来自胜利者的大度。虽然他当初在听他孟哥讲那段北平往事的时候也曾醋过好一阵，毕竟是个男的就对自己的伴侣具有本能的独占欲，但他也真心实意地感谢这个人在孟鹤堂最艰难的时刻给过他切切实实的温暖与保护，所以周九良想着受点挤兑也罢了，就当又多了一个难伺候的大舅哥好了。反正之前已有一个，伺候大舅哥他有经验。可是没料到这个大舅哥拼命找茬儿的劲头自前一天起突然开始愈演愈烈蹬鼻子上脸，所以周九良就意识到他俩之间早晚还是必有一“战”，用纯爷们儿的方式。

于是才择日不如撞日。

在今天白天曹鹤阳第八次站在大院子当中叫嚣“周九良你挡我路了”的时候，周九良毫不逊色地回了一句“我挡我孙子”。

紧接着俩人就乌烟瘴气地打做了一堆儿。

最后当然是曹鹤阳赢了。

但赢了的人比输了的人还要不开心。

所幸后来栾院长来了，他以挑衅同事为由给周九良安排了一大堆临时性的工作，还要求必须在当天完成交给他，于是输了的人就和赢了的人一样不开心了。

皆大……不欢喜。

被迫加班的九良少爷最后连晚饭都没顾上吃，因他着急要去兰香馆赴他“月上柳梢头”的约会。哪怕孟鹤堂根本没说哪天，但一根筋的周九良就认为是立刻、是马上……然后下一天也是立刻、马上，再下一天也是立刻、马上，总而言之周九良就打算使这个条子使一辈子了，天天都可以来约会。

如果此时正揣着汤婆子嗑瓜子的孟鹤堂知道他的小情人是抱了这个打算的话，那他一定恨不能穿越回写条子那会儿将自己暴打一顿——说好的辗转反侧揣摩自己的心思呢？说好的踌躇不决到处找芳芳刺探消息呢？按照话本子里写的，这个时候的周九良不是应该在纠结他到底约的是哪一天吗？

可惜这个时候的周九良毫不纠结，这个时候的周九良已经爬到了树顶上。

“孟——哥——！孟——哥——？”

周九良两手拢在嘴边上叫魂儿一般地呼唤，虽然尽力压低着音量，但在酒歇妆残的秦淮河畔仍然显得特别有存在感。

于是十分没辙……对着周九良永远没辙的孟鹤堂认命地打开了窗户，“给我闭嘴！……大傻子……进…进来说话！”说罢悄悄扔了截小梯子出来，颤巍巍地搭在窗户和柳树枝中间。如果不是做这些事情的同时脸蛋儿红扑扑眼睛水汪汪，那么光凭人咬牙切齿的语气，倒是很有几分恶狠狠的感觉。

多半个时辰前就完活儿了的孟鹤堂原本正歪在小榻上看他新借来的《醒世恒言》，嘎巴嘎巴瓜子皮磕了一堆。他早已经卸完妆洗完澡了，身上规规矩矩穿着家常的中衣中裤，外面还罩了件蜜合色的短袄，所以周九良刚一爬进屋来就先对这件事表示了遗憾，恨得孟鹤堂险些没把人再从窗户塞回去。

“咱俩就不能规规矩矩的好好儿说话吗？”孟鹤堂杏眼圆睁一巴掌拍在小几子上震得瓜子乱蹦，“我找你是有正事行不行？”

“行行行！好好好！”周九良双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上点头如凿蒜，实际上心里面想得却是哇塞这就是被夫人训话的感觉了好棒啊。

孙九芳老老实实地剔亮了灯芯就回他自己靠外手的小隔间去了，临走之前还把蓄满了开水的小磁壶晤在炭盆上，预备先生和周少爷聊渴了好喝。屋子里烛影摇红，暖香阵阵，两个人面对面坐在临窗的贵妃榻上，脑海里面不约而同地回想起半年前刚刚认识那会儿他们一个在楼上一个在树上的情景，不由得四目相对会心一笑，倒很有点岁月静好的感觉。

“……你家里，还有朱老板那边怎么讲？”好不容易脸上不烧了的孟鹤堂问道，“知不知道……是谁做的。”

“是dang务调查科的王赫宇，这劳什子机构虽名义上是行政院内政部的，但自建制以来就没见过几次里面的人。”周九良言无不尽，要说这小少爷认真起来也是有模有样。

“那你们有什么打算吗？”听闻对方已经知晓原委的孟鹤堂不禁松了口气，好歹不用提栾云平了，即便周九良不介意，他也是有点别扭。

“那天晚上朱老板来的时候我们就合计过了。既然人是冲着周家的队伍来的，那么不出点什么也说不过去。家父决定舍了皖北那头儿的两个零散的师去江西，反正那边领头的何司令正是个骑墙派，正好扔出去让他见识见识天高地厚！”周九良边说边小幅度挥了下拳头，这时候的他又有点热血青年的样子了，应是也像年轻时的周司令。

孟鹤堂看着对方眉飞色舞的样子不禁也展颜轻笑，“这样也好，缓兵之计。不过那个王赫宇……你们还是要多留意。他这个人行事诡谲，惯会在情爱关系上使些下三滥的伎俩……”说着说着眉心便忍不住蹙出两道阴影，两手怕冷似的往袖子里缩了缩，“……要当心他再出手。”

“孟哥，怎么了？”两眼从未离开过心上人的周九良挨近了询问，且将自己的手覆上了对方握紧的小拳头。

孟鹤堂迟疑地回望着周九良想了一会儿，终还是觉得自己应该坦率一点，于是便缓缓松开了拳头也回握住周九良，将自己心底的思虑细细告诉他——

“你可记得，当初有人指认过我和曹鹤阳有染？…那会儿我没和你细说……其实那次也是家里的下人发现我连着两天一夜都没有回府，所以报了北平的巡警队去寻，而那时候的我实际上是被锁进了…城郊一个废弃的地窖。

巡警队这边说着要去找我，但实际上却先放了风声给曹鹤阳。曹鹤阳当然疯了一样就奔着去了。而王赫宇……也就是当时的巡警队长，他故意跟在曹鹤阳后面进得地窖，就看到……曹鹤阳正抱着我。

现在想来当时的举动确实不妥，但我那会儿真的是吓惨了，如果四哥再晚来一会儿我怕是要疯了，我真的——”

说到这里不禁又觉得眼前一阵晕眩的发黑，仿佛又回到了当时那个令人窒息的没天没地无知无觉的幽闭当中似的。孟鹤堂大口大口地深呼吸，过量的空气的涌入肺腔甚至撑得胸口绞痛……但却有一个温暖又宽厚的胸膛及时靠了过来，将快要溺水的他妥帖地珍藏至怀里，又可靠又安心。

“孟哥，喝点儿水。来，张嘴。”周九良紧紧搂着孟鹤堂将一杯微烫的热茶送到对方嘴边，“没事了，都过去了。你有我了，有我在呢。”边说边托着孟鹤堂的下巴往眉心印上一个安抚的吻，然后又轻轻亲了亲泛红的大眼睛，接着是鼻尖，是脸颊，最后落在被茶水浸得湿湿软软的唇瓣上，稍触即分……却又被怀里的人撒着娇拉了回来，两个人终是甜甜蜜蜜地好好亲了一个腻腻歪歪的深吻。

“我跟你说这个的意思是，王赫宇这个人来来回回也都是这么些招式，所以你们可以有针对性地做好防备。”情绪好转的孟鹤堂又恢复了往常那个只在周九良跟前才有的又作又娇的模样，嘴里嗑着瓜子，皮却全吐小少爷手里，“我一个人可能想不到太多点子，回头儿你再和朱老板议一议，看看有什么破绽没有。只要你们在外边谨慎一点，他王赫宇估计也没可奈何……”

——总不能冲到兰香馆里把我抓走吧？

孟鹤堂垂下眼睑默默地想，这是他唯一一点不好明说的隐忧。

他一直有点异样的担心，他担心王赫宇的下一出大戏的戏眼说不定就要落在自己身上。从昨天晚上刚听闻调查科盯上了栾云平开始他就有了点不太好的猜想，说他自恋也好没有自知之明也罢，因缘际会之下他似乎已成了同时系着当朝要员和大佬独子的一枚砝码，是足以穿透两只大雕的一支响箭。

可他又没有证据证实这一点假设，所以只能自己暗自小心。毕竟也不是什么体面的身份，还能求人过来保护自己不成？好在于馆长已经把自己禁了足，而且他特意还提醒了前面的伙计，近段时间他都不再接生客的小唱了……所以孟鹤堂觉得应该没问题。

周九良此刻心里却没那么多弯扭。许是美梦成真的喜悦太过鲜明，小少爷的脑子里想得全是有关两人以后的美好计划——至多两年，周九良觉得至多再有两年他就可以在行政院独当一面了，届时他就拿着自己的积蓄把孟鹤堂从兰香馆接出来，然后和家里摊牌，不管父母同意也罢反对也罢，总之他就打定主意要和孟鹤堂过一辈子。

想到这一处的周九良不由地又起了缠绵的意思。他本就搭在对方腰间的两手开始不规矩地捏捏摸摸，又将嘴巴擦过脸颊拱到人家耳朵下面，不轻不重地照着小巧的耳垂咬了一口。

于是如梦初醒的孟鹤堂炸毛兔子似的激灵一下，一边推拒一边就要从塌上站起来，“时候不早了，你该回去了……”却又被周少爷揽着腰坐上了大腿。

“这位先生，您看如今天色已晚，小生我路过贵宝地错过了宿头，不知能否在此借宿一晚？”

周九良有模有样地学着戏文里的唱腔环着孟鹤堂的细腰作了个揖，然后换来后者恼羞成怒地一声“滚——”，接着气鼓鼓地甩了什么东西在他脸上，周九良笑嘻嘻地扯下来一看，却是一条簇新簇新的毛巾。

待到洗漱完毕又回到静悄悄的里间时，孟鹤堂已经不见了，周少爷猴急地踢掉鞋子便往月白色的床帐里摸，样子活像一只三月不见荤腥的馋嘴猫。孟鹤堂缩在架子床的里侧带着点羞怯又带着点娇意地望着周九良，丁香缎面的被子直拉到下巴颏儿。这明明十分乖巧但就是怎么看怎么勾人的媚态惹得周九良心里邪火乱窜，于是他毫不犹豫地便把对方准备给自己的那一床被子推到床尾，然后大手扯开他孟哥的被窝，三拱两拱地便拱了进去。

“……你…你……你规矩一点！”孟鹤堂如被什么烫到似的直往里躲，玲珑的指尖仍攥着自己那侧的被子边不放，恨不能钻进背后的墙壁里。本就十分暖和的被窝因为另一具的身体的贸然加入而热意逼人，蒸得他晕红满脸，鼻尖儿冒汗。

“孟哥，你好香呀。”周九良埋首在孟鹤堂的脖根儿里深吸一口气，多半边身体都斜压在后者的身上乱蹭乱顶。天知道他见不着孟哥的这两天晚上都是怎么过来的，如今好容易又钻一个被窝里了，又如何能规矩的起来。

“是，是茉莉粉的味道——”孟鹤堂还在试图转移对方的注意力，“我和…芳芳……自己做的，因为干这行儿的……熏香是个……啊……传统，但……但外面卖的味道……嗯……不习惯……”说话间哆哆嗦嗦已被人摸进了小衣从上到下欺负了个遍。

却是舒服的，才被捏了捏乳尖和腿根便忍不住要叫。

于是便羞难自抑地背过身头扎到软枕里，想把春情四溢的脸蛋藏起来，以免小少爷再说出什么更昏天黑地的荤话儿，可顾了脸面便顾不了别的，倒把纤巧柔韧的腰身和柔软挺翘的一弯臀肉亮了个明明白白。

“……不是茉莉粉，是你香，你特别香……”双手忙着扯裤子的周九良吭哧吭哧喘得厉害，嘴巴毫无章法地贴在孟鹤堂的后背上胡乱地又亲又舔，食髓知味又压抑多时的情欲烧得他比中了春药的那天还着急，而背对着自己的那个人还要不知死活地抖着腰臀贴着他的大跨乱拧。

所以便三下五除二地摁着扒光了衣服全丢出帐子，又从枕边拿了他事先偷备好的羊油钻回被窝严丝合缝儿地把人搂紧了。“……只，只可以……一次……就一次……”被揉进了一根指节的孟鹤堂闭着眼睛断断续续地央告。“行…就一次，我就弄一次就歇，好孟哥，放松一点儿——”急不可耐的周少爷明显左耳进右耳出，食指摇晃着送到指根，又翻转着腕子抵在里面搅弄。

如是这般没一会儿那轻薄的床帐便颠荡了起来。流水似的月光穿过窗户倾在上面跌跌撞撞，然后一滚到底，落在满地深深浅浅不知是谁的衣服上。

薰笼里的银丝炭爆出噼啪一声脆响，帐子里的两个人也发出抑制不住的呻吟和喘息。

“呜呜……九良…啊啊…九良……”

已被侍弄的服服帖帖的孟鹤堂终是敞开了身子任爱人为所欲为。

“孟哥，你真好……那我好不好？告诉我，我好不好？”

精力旺盛且技巧也一日千里的周少爷一个巧劲儿将人扽坐起来，然后挺着腰顶得更重更深。

问题的答案混在哽咽里低不可闻。

唯有架子床是更起劲儿地摇了起来，摇啊摇啊直摇到后半宿。

\-----------------------

作者：你们说我好不好（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

九良：您太好了。

孟孟：好个鬼。


	26. 章二十六  绮罗香

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >小虐怡情。终局之战开始拉线了。  
>>“呵，你以为老子是来做善事的？由着你想攀谁就攀谁，不想攀了甩头就走？”  
>角色为剧情服务，勿要上升真人。

待到周九良依依不舍地从帐子里爬出来时，天色已经蒙蒙亮了。  
彼时孟鹤堂正软绵绵地萎在棉被堆儿里，任凭旁人怎么搓揉都不睁眼，只纡尊降贵地伸出一只小手来挥挥，意思是知道人要走啦慢走不送，倒被周九良腻腻歪歪地又捧到嘴边亲了一口，然后再体贴地塞回被子里。

“孟哥，吃不吃早点？”周九良凑在孟鹤堂耳边问，昨天夜里自己又有点过分所以怪内疚的，这会儿看着人家疲累非常的模样，连眼窝子底下都泛着睡眠不足的青乌，就想给人好好补补，“一会儿我买来了给芳芳？”

“……唔，如意糕，千层糕，卷心糕，青米糕，马蹄糕，豆沙米糕，桂花小元宵……”连眼都未睁的孟鹤堂梦呓一般地开始报菜名，小嘴唇一张一合好像吐泡泡的金鱼，但报到一半就自己先笑了，于是清了清喉咙重新说，“要如意糕和桂花小元宵。“

“不要蟹粉小笼吗？”周九良半趴在床头也跟着逗闷子，许是想到了什么好玩儿的场景，一双凤眼贼光四射，连语气都欠儿欠儿的。  
于是应该也想到了同一场景的孟鹤堂微掀起红肿的眼皮含娇带嗔地横了周九良一眼，“大早上的傻子才吃这么油腻腻——”话音未落便被身旁一点都不傻的那个人一口咬在腮帮子上，正正好还是当初跟小孩儿初遇时咬过的那个位置。

姻缘有份。如今孟鹤堂才算真的信了。

彼时天光微明，但对于一日之际在于午的秦淮河而言仍是个香梦沉酣的好时辰。趁着无人注意，周九良轻手利脚地爬回歪脖子柳树上，再双手举着梯子扶手小心翼翼地推回轩窗，然后三步并两步地跳到了地面上。  
——呼。又是元气满满的一天啦。  
周九良深深呼吸着大清早尚未染上脂粉香的深秋的空气，接着又控制不住地将视线流连回二楼的那一角——那是他亲亲孟哥待的地方，然而片刻后却特别奇怪地发现，兰香馆三楼的一扇不知是谁的窗户里面也闪烁着些微的光。这在整座暗色的尚处于沉睡中的小楼里显得十足突兀，就像隽永而内敛的水墨画里突然闯入了带颜色的一笔错漏，虽无足轻重，但却没来由地惹人心悸。

是失意人偏逢失意事？还是薄情人错遇痴情郎？

周九良皱着眉头盯着那处微光探究了一会儿，终是没什么头绪，到底掸掸衣服脚步轻快地走了。

三楼那间屋子里住的是秦霄贤。  
此刻的他正和衣平躺在床上，大却无神的一双眼睛直愣愣地瞅着灯盏里将尽未尽的一点点火星。认真说起来，他已经连着四五天未曾睡过了，自重阳节风波直至如今。起初那两日他一直惴惴不安地担心先头那个神秘人士会有后招，他惶惶不可终日地等待着命运对他的审判，如同等待着头顶上不知何时才会落下的第二只鞋。而这种如临深渊似的等待在前一天晚上终于有了答案，当他抱着月琴推开雅间的小门看到那张熟悉的脸孔时，一瞬间倒有点终于可以结束一切的解脱感。

“秦小相公，洒家重阳节的好事没办成，你不会以为咱可以就这么算了吧？”王赫宇一脚踩在八仙椅上，边剔着牙边漫不经心地说。

“求官爷高抬贵手放了小人，小人……小人不堪大用…不想再攀周家了……求求您高抬贵手！”秦霄贤麻溜地扑在地上开始邦邦磕头，身体瑟瑟发抖，眼泪也流了出来。

“呵，你以为老子是来做善事的？由着你想攀谁就攀谁，不想攀了甩头就走？”啪地一下踹倒椅子啐了一口，旁边候着的打手很有眼色地掐住秦霄贤的臂膀给人拎小鸡崽儿一样地拎直了，王赫宇一步三摇地走上前来拍了拍俏脸。

“求求您！求求您了！”秦霄贤唯有一再重复这句无用的哀求。

许是在享受着玩弄蝼蚁于掌上的快感，王赫宇只是一言不发地瞪着人瞧，直过了足有半盏茶的时间方阴测测地一笑，“你若想这事有个了局也不是没有办法，只需再帮咱做一件小事，咱们老账新账一笔勾销如何？”

“……什么事？”秦霄贤赶忙诚惶诚恐地问。

“也不算什么大事。”王赫宇扯过适才踢倒的椅子重又踩了上去，“你先跟我说说，你们孟小仙儿有什么旁人没有的特别的物件或习惯？”

秦霄贤的心尖尖上蓦地一抽。

“想好了再说啊——”王赫宇貌似无意地撩起衣摆正了正别着枪的腰带。

于是拎着秦霄贤身体的几只大手适时松开，秦霄贤又如一根衰败的枯草般地萎顿到地上。

恐慌的眸子升起来又落下去，手心里潮呼呼的全是冷汗。

“……孟先生……孟先生他特别的习惯或物件……”秦霄贤强扳着舌头艰难地开口，细巧的手指痉挛着捏紧了袖边，“……好像也没什么特别的。他自来是个好说话的人，料子、衣服都随馆里配，吃食……吃食也是按份例来，他也不爱戴首饰，平日也不怎么弄花儿、粉儿什么的——”话未说完却被一记窝心脚猛地蹬到了地上。

“妈勒个巴子的，老子好言好语和你商量，你倒是敢拿这些个屁话来消遣咱了？老子不是在问你，老子是在施舍你一个活命的机会懂不懂？今儿个你能想起一条有用的便罢，你若是想不起来……”边说边弯下腰来掐住了秦霄贤的脖子，“……你不是看不上周家少爷吗？那咱就换别的爷们儿来伺候你。”

说罢大手往旁边一伸，早有等候多时的狗腿子心领神会地打开随身的小箱拿出了一枚小巧的注射器，针管里红灿灿地汪着血一样的一小截液体，似是见血封喉的剧毒，但又远比见血封喉残忍。

笑得十分狰狞的王科长缓缓地将东西凑近了绝望的秦霄贤，针尖儿轻轻点在后者的颈动脉上，同时将最后通牒催命般送入耳蜗——

“……你若照实说一样便罢，如若耍一点心思，这点子提了纯的烟膏汁子便赏了你。死是死不了，但这瘾头上来了，也不是一般人能经得起的。到时候哥哥把你送到胡同里头，每日接满二十桩生意才给你续一针……”

重想起这段回忆的秦霄贤突然发癫一般地从床上跳了下来，哆哆嗦嗦地擎着火柴把屋里所有能点的蜡烛灯盏连着赏玩用的花灯都全部点亮。玲珑精致的小暖阁里顷刻耀如白昼，映着他惨白惨白的一张小脸犹如死无葬身之处的鬼魅。秦霄贤一点点地紧靠着墙角坐了下来，明明满是泪意的眼底却早已干涸。

他不是不想做一个好人的，他这辈子做过的最坏心的一件事也不过是勾引周家少爷未遂。

可老天为什么要这么罚他？罚他身不由己，罚他助纣为虐，罚他赔了自己这辈子的安稳不够，还要绕上一个孟鹤堂？

“——香粉！孟哥惯用一种香粉！市面上都没有的！说是拿茉莉花种研碎了自己做的和市卖的不一样！全金陵只有他那里独一份……”  
当时的秦霄贤声嘶力竭地喊，字字如锥，锥在他的心坎儿，话一出口便汗出如浆。

“乖孩子。”王赫宇却笑着称赞，又将注射器移至他的眼前轻晃了两下，“别想着耍什么小聪明告诉别人，哥哥的耳意心神可都盯着你呢。就这个茉莉粉，拿一份出来给哥哥，咱们的债就都了结了。”

也不知又过了多久。

久到房间里的最后一丝颤悠悠的灯影也被洗脱至明晃晃的白。

秦霄贤浑浑噩噩地从地上爬了起来，又行尸走肉一般地要往床跟前走，耳边突然响起咣咣咣砸门的声音——

“秦霄贤，下楼吃好吃的了！”一听便是爆炭脾气的张九龄。  
这要是放在往常，秦霄贤必定会鼻子眼儿里哼出个九转十八弯的嘲笑来，可此时此刻，秦霄贤挣扎了整夜的心终于有了点儿来自人间的活气，仿佛唯有这样市井却又生命力十足的声响才能将他稍稍从附骨之蛆般的梦魇中拯救片刻，一字一句皆是他救命的稻草。

于是秦霄贤强打了精神梳洗，然后忙忙叨叨下到一楼，抬眼一看居然连角儿带小伙计二十来个人都围在大堂里面你一言我一语地分争，八仙桌上满满当当摆了好些热气腾腾的点心，光闻着空气里的一股子甜味都觉得口舌生津。

“怎么这么慢？”正和张九龄玩骰子的王九龙没好气地抱怨，“孟哥央了人大老远买回来的，不等少爷您先挑，我们这些个下里巴人都不敢动筷子。”——语气虽十足刻薄，但实际却并不见得多气。

“璇儿，吃不吃千层糕？要不马蹄糕？”还是如往常一样温柔，甚至说不清道不明地更添了几分平和的孟鹤堂微笑着张罗，这个人总是这样，无论远近亲疏都一概想要照顾周全，哪怕眼前这个人不久前都还是想要攀附周家少爷的“小贱人”。

张九亭早摆好了筷子勺，刘筱亭盛了桂花小元宵逐一端至各人手边。秦霄贤拿起勺子舀起半盏送进嘴里，甜甜蜜蜜的糖水浸润口舌，暖暖糯糯地一团融化在齿间，凡尘的安稳，俗世的确幸，这每分每秒的活着都足以令人热泪盈眶——

直到一缕熟悉的馨香又飘进自己的鼻腔。

比什么都清新，又比什么都入骨。  
金陵大学的那个什么金校长还给这味道起过一个文绉绉的名字，叫什么“梦里香”。

秦霄贤缓缓抬起眼眸，身前站着的是兰香馆惊才艳艳的孟小仙儿……不对，是他光风霁月般的孟哥，正笑意盈盈地夹着一块千层糕要往自己碟子里放。

“璇儿？你怎么……脸色这么不好？”孟鹤堂蹙着他描画精致的两弯眉毛凝神看向秦霄贤。后者的脸色青白，眼窝却浮肿得厉害，嘴唇红得发紫，唇瓣却皱巴巴地起着干皮……  
其实打从重阳节回来那天孟鹤堂就隐隐觉得秦霄贤心里有事，但他一开始仅以为是小孩子家家没经历过这么大的阴谋给吓住了，要不就是还栽在周家少爷这档子心事里出不来。若是前一个原因应该休息休息便好了，若是后一个原因他虽然不好开口劝的，但论起秦霄贤这个人来，也不该是为情所困寻死觅活的类型。  
可这都过了许多天了，孟鹤堂每天一有机会便盯着秦霄贤观察，只觉得对方的精神状态每况愈下，到了今天早晨更是遮都遮不住了。“……璇儿，你可是哪里不舒服？又或是有什么事瞒着我们？”

“没有，没有不舒服……不是，我确实是不太舒服。”秦霄贤目光游离，左手掩饰般地抬起来抓了抓脖子后面——在立领遮盖的看不到的地方正是昨天被王赫宇的指甲划破的一处伤口。

该怎么办呢？要不要做呢？  
往前一步是万劫不复，往后一步又是万丈深渊。秦霄贤的心窝子里一阵接着一阵地抽疼，徘徊在后颈处的左手却越抓越使劲。指尖所及之处微微湿润，想是又抓出血来了，一旦有了这样的发现他反而觉得快慰非常，仿佛唯有以血还血方能免了他今后的罪责。

心细如发的孟鹤堂却抢先一步拽出了秦霄贤的手，“——别抓了！璇儿，你……可是又犯了癣症？以前一到换季的时候你都会闹上一阵，这几年不大听你提起，我还以为你好了。既然不舒服，就少抹那些个脂粉，没得再严重了！”

“我晓得了，我错了，孟哥……”才说一句秦霄贤便赶忙低下头，几乎再多看对方一眼就要忍不住落下泪来。勺子从碗里又舀了一颗小元宵送进嘴里，那么软那么甜，桂花的清香与糯米的黏腻搭配得恰到好处。

——孟哥他比我要聪明，也更坚强。

——孟哥还有那么些贵人喜欢他，无论是栾院长还是周少爷都是人中龙凤。

——所以没问题的。没问题的吧？

——即便我做了什么，也是可以逢凶化吉。

如是这般想着，秦霄贤魂不守舍地吃完了碗里的早点。他没有旁的选择，只祈求这要命的时光过去以后，自己能够安安稳稳地守着兰香馆。

会过去的。

一定会过去的吧？


	27. 章二十七  卜算子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > 因缘际会,人各有命  
> 这个世道并不只南京城才值得光天化日的理想。

“欸我说烧饼，何老板那头儿都让你赶紧撤了，你怎么还不赶紧收拾东西？”打扮成书商样子的尚九熙蹲在风云书局的小储藏间里，一边装模作样地点货一边朝朱云峰发出按捺已久的疑问。

“撤什么撤。”朱云峰也煞有介事地拿着毛笔在验货单上瞎勾抹，那上面的每一个字他都认得但合起来就仿若天书，“我这杀猪的活儿还没完呢。”

尚九熙一听就窜了起来，“嗐，还杀什么猪，此一时彼一时了都。当初给你下任务是为着豺狼这头儿好赖还绷着块羊皮，让你解决了那个姓王的好歹咱两边能合作的久一点。可如今狼都扯了羊皮光明正大地来咬咱了，这猪杀不杀什么时候杀就不重要了嘛，而且最关键的是——”说到此处更难得地停顿下来卖了个关子，也不知这么碎的嘴是怎么被上边选中了搞潜伏，“……上个月长沙那边被搂了一整条线，何老板怕我……怕我们有闪失，让保线为上。”

局促的储藏间里满是纸茬油墨的味道。

朱云峰深吸了一口气又呼出来，狭而深的眼睛盯着他一手带出来的小徒弟尚九熙好一会儿不说话。

“饼哥……怎么了？你说话呀，我都听你的！”尚九熙略有所感地凑上前摇了摇前辈的胳膊。

朱云峰抬手摸了摸毛头小子的小脑袋，“哥暂时不走…文博你可以先走，也可以留下来帮帮哥，但哥一定保你——”话未说完便被性急的同伴拦腰截断。

“我留！我当然要留下来帮你！还是之前的任务吗？我该怎么做？饼哥你吩咐我吧，盯梢还是偷袭，我都行，都给你办得妥妥的！我要留下来！你快告诉我要做什么吧！”生怕被人误会为贪生怕死之辈的尚九熙急头白脸地辩解，似乎手头要有把枪的话他人就要冲出去了，倒把朱云峰逗得无可奈何地一乐，大手捡起掉在地上的书单子塞回人手里，两个人重新恢复到道貌岸然的书商和书局老板的角色中去，边对货边沟通下一步的计划。

“我打算先把姓王的家伙手里的密电译码搞到手。”朱云峰说，模样平静地好似要拿的只是邻居鸡窝里的一颗鸡蛋。

然后空气就突然沉默。尚九熙无坚不摧的口条儿头一次受制于有限的想象力。

“德行。”朱云峰哂笑着拿笔给徒弟点了撇胡子，“不用你搞什么暴力破拆，也用不着绑人老婆孩子，你以为我是要端着机枪哒哒哒哒硬闯还是半夜三更去偷啊。人那放译码的办公室楼下24小时都有警卫，而且真要拿走了人家会不知道？重换一本不就结了？到时候咱手里那本就是废纸。”

“哦哦哦哦哦——！”尚九熙只能崇拜地捧脸，鼻尖下头的墨渍不一会儿便洇成了一坨。“那咱怎么办？”

“……这你就不用管了。文博，你只需给我在这个办公室外面抢出一个小时的空档就可以。”朱云峰郑重其事地强调，“无论你以何种方式，我要无人打扰的一个小时。”

行政院。内政部。  
这是本月第十六次周九良去找栾云平而被楼底下的警卫拦下。

“送什么东西进去？拿来看看。”  
前一秒还倚着墙根晒太阳的警卫员不待周九良回答便伸手扯过了他手里的文件，哗啦啦地当着他的面从头翻到尾，那皮笑肉不笑的模样很有几分他主子的风采。

“军机要务，不用你上去了，王科长有令，相关内容都要由他直接向伟员长汇报。”警卫员不耐烦地挥挥手，紧接着文件往胳膊底下一夹便要转身。  
而对方这种连表面功夫也不屑于做的小人做派简直要把周九良气乐了，“……这整个行政院眼看着就要姓王了？什么是民族大义，什么是轻重缓急，你们到底是不是中国人？”周九良忍无可忍地控诉，之前的警卫员闻言恼羞成怒地便要拽腰间的警棍，可巧曹鹤阳正好从办公楼里走出来，见状故意咳嗽了几声，狗腿子手停在原地僵了一会儿，到底还是没有和名义上的长官硬碰硬的勇气，斜着嘴哼了一声便急匆匆地走了。

“你和这种泼皮置什么气？”曹鹤阳缓缓踱到周九良身边递过一根烟，见周九良摆手示意不会，又无所谓地塞回自己嘴里点上，“主子是流氓，自然手下也是流氓。再这么下去早晚要完。”

“……鸾鸟凤凰日以远，燕雀乌雀巢堂坛。”周九良重重叹了口气，要说这文化人连发起牢骚来都透着不一样，曹鹤阳半个字儿都没听懂，但也懒得追问，因为小少爷的问题马上就跟来了：“这到底是官方的意思还是姓王的自己的意思？”

“呿！有什么区别吗？即便是姓王的自己的意思上边也没拦着不是？我看栾云平是旁的事上没指望了就憋着要为国捐躯——”说到此处忍不住横了一眼周少爷那张一头雾水但仍十分讨人厌的脸，“这会儿名义上是把南方水灾的这个事拍给栾院了，说是今年税收因这个少了一多半，应该找地方咔哧银子了。可栾院他前脚接了任命后脚就去了总统府，说应该趁此机会停了北上的剿匪，全国上下戮力同心抵御天灾……应该顺便还说了点别的不妥的，总之就是句句都照着伟员长的肺管子戳。后来……后来什么样你都瞧见了。”

周九良眼睛盯着脚底下的影子沉默好半晌，“栾院长说的对啊。”

“对有个屁用？！”曹鹤阳抬手照着周九良后脑勺就是一掌，别说这招式还有点眼熟，“你俩这会儿倒惺惺相惜了？能不能别这么霍霍自己？”但道理是如此说，心里的憋闷倒是一点不少。曹鹤阳恶狠狠地把吸到尽头的烟卷掷到地上，心道姓栾的是心如止水一心尽忠了，他妈的我难道不是？

“这地方我早就呆够了。”  
曹鹤阳仰头看着屋檐上明晃晃的阳光喃喃地说。

这个世道并不只南京城才值得光天化日的理想。

今日节气是立冬。  
时局虽然动荡，但依然蛰伏在俗世的水面之下。秦淮河自有歌不尽红豆曲，舞不完的桃花扇。

因着心里有期待，孟鹤堂早早地便找了个身体不适的借口回了楼上。梳洗利索了又换了身好颜色的衣裳，他心惦惦地坐至梳妆台前，拿出比傍晚那会儿多十分的细致劲儿来打扮——当然这一点你要直接跟他说他是不认的，可明眼人都会看，比如端着夜宵进来的孙九芳。

“先生，鸡汤给你放薰笼上头了，但您一会儿不可多吃，太晚了容易积食……”小伙计一行说一行收拾着屋里散放的东西，手边正碰着那本“骡什么和猪什么”的书，都翻得卷角了，也不知到底有什么好看。

“还有茶也沏好了，先生，回头渴了自己张罗着喝。”嘴里唠叨着又顺手把对方滑到臂弯处的小袄往上扽回原位，孙九芳习惯性地望向镜子里清水出芙蓉似的那张脸，下意识地耸了耸鼻子，突然想起一个前些天就想问的问题，“先生，你怎么突然不搽粉了？”

“那么明显吗？是不是显得脸色不太好……”若是在以前绝不会关心这方面问题的孟鹤堂连忙从妆匣子里翻出来个小盒要补，可旋开了一瞅却空了，于是又慌里慌张地起身要去柜子里翻。还好让孙九芳赶紧给摁住了，“没有没有没有先生！您美着呢！怎么样都美！”

“……和小郭学的也贫嘴了。”孟鹤堂笑着嗔了一句，到底也是回过神来发现自己有点小题大做，脸上晕起羞赧的颜色，只得掩饰地回到最初的话题——“这两天璇儿不是犯癣症了嘛，这病症对花粉最是敏感，一个不好便要留疤的，索性咱也别用了，我还告诉了九龄他们哥儿几个也多注意……”  
“又是为了他啊……”开心果儿一般的芳芳唯独和秦霄贤相看两厌，“也不知真的假的。”

“别胡诌。”孟鹤堂才听了第一句话就皱着眉头打断，“何况我一个男人，也没哪个律条上就写了必须得涂脂抹粉的，馆主也没言语，左不过就是…就是香味上…差，差点意思——”说到这里突然就有点结巴，也不知想到了什么羞恼的画面，眼神飘忽，齿尖微微咬住了下嘴唇。

“……说了你小孩子家家的也不懂！”孟鹤堂敷衍了事地总结陈词。

“哦。”孙九芳同样敷衍地配合。实际上心里的小人早开始撇着嘴嘲笑。什么他不懂啊，他早懂了，不就是先生抹不抹粉周少爷都觉得香吗？当他在小套间里啥也听不到吗。其实打从孙九芳进门就想说了，先生其实连那个口脂和腮红都多余涂，反正用不了半盏茶的功夫也就得进了周少爷的嘴。

可芳芳不敢说，芳芳聪明。

如是这般又絮叨了一会儿方听见窗玻璃上咚得一声砸了个什么东西。  
孟鹤堂揣着袖子兴冲冲地跑至贵妃榻上踢掉鞋子跪上去，还隔着窗户便忍不住噗嗤一笑，“——你就不能每次出场的样子正常一点吗？”歪脖子柳树上的周九良正手搭凉棚摆着一个猴子望月的姿势。小梯子颤巍巍搭出去好似鹊桥，可此刻上面爬着的那个周牛郎却好命得狠，这已经是这个月他来的……都不好意思数第几次了。

“……孟哥，呼，等我热乎热乎再抱抱哈。”周九良一进门就凑到薰笼跟前烘自己身上的寒气，“——谁要抱了。”本来还想往前凑的孟鹤堂被小少爷的一句话反而臊住了手脚，只故作淡定地往椅子边一坐。

“我要抱我要抱我要抱抱行不行？”浑身暖融融的周九良扑过来把人搂住晃了晃，“越来越爱撒娇……唉哟！”腰眼上不出所料第让人拧了一下，于是又忙不迭地安抚，然后果如孙九芳所料，他家先生的脸上抹什么也是白搭。

也得亏孟鹤堂脸上用的都是高级货，好吃您就多吃点儿。

“喝点儿汤吧，知道你在家里吃过了，但今日立冬，好歹应个景。”好容易规规矩矩坐到桌子前的孟鹤堂把碗推到周九良手边，瞧着人眉开眼笑地端起来开喝了，方拿起自己的勺子，“这两天怎么样？”  
周九良是向来没什么瞒孟鹤堂的，于是从生活到工作，事无巨细地都讲了，就是把栾云平那一截骨说得稍嫌简练，只不过再怎么简练他孟哥也能一下子听懂。

“这个局面不会持续太久，光在一侧加码的小船早晚要翻的。”孟鹤堂沉吟了一会儿方道，“金校长晚上也和我说，他们学校的学生这些天也闹得厉害，行政院不可能一直受制于人……你别冲动，遇事多问问长辈，哪怕问问你朱大哥也是好的。”

——朱云峰。  
周九良心里蓦地一动。

若认真说起自己有什么事瞒着他孟哥的，那么倒真的有这么一桩。  
朱老板在他下班的路上派了个小伙计拦住自己送了个字条，上面写着“明日此时，书局一会，有事相商，务要保密”，落款画了一个……芝麻饼？

按理说朱老板是认识孟鹤堂在先的，论理、论情、论熟悉程度都轮不到周九良占先，可如今这个纸条子却先送到了自己的手上——所以这个“务要保密”的范围里应该也包括孟鹤堂。  
这是周九良在收到信以后的思考结论。  
于是他又猛地想到了不久前朱老板和他提过一嘴的“民族大义”，莫非……是有了计划了？

以上皆是周九良脑子里短短一瞬间的回忆翻涌，但他表面上却不动声色。时光的流转将曾经的周少爷略显孩子气的圆融五官渐渐打磨出凌厉的棱角，连心思也变得深沉复杂，唯有独属于他孟哥的角落还留着最初的热忱与天真。

“孟哥，你觉得朱大哥这个人如何？”周九良试探着问，横探过桌子的右手贴到爱人脸旁掖了掖翘起的发梢。  
“朱云峰？…是个神人吧。”孟鹤堂先俏皮地笑了笑，然后又马上正色说，“是个不同于俗人的神人。他应该有着不能为外人道的另一重身份，虽然他并不与我和四哥讲，但我俩其实都能感觉得到。”

“当年我们三个一起到了南京，他说是来投亲的，但后面逢年过节并不见他走亲访友；  
他身上刀疤不少，但更多的却是枪伤，我在栾云平身边呆了那么久，不可能连这个都不识得；  
那会儿我还担心他没有营生，特意把自己存在兰香馆的几件金饰连着四哥攒给我的一条小黄鱼都偷偷拿给他，结果他确实开了间书店，但却并没动我俩的钱；

……你应该熟悉他总戴着的那块大金表吧，就他拿来拿去总用来找我的那个，就是拿我和四哥的那点金子融了铸的，说是等将来功成名就了再连本带利的还我们……你说说哪有这样任性的人？”

说到此处孟鹤堂不禁微微出神，眼底深处烟波缓缓，有感伤，但更多的是怀念。

“孟哥。”周九良移动到孟鹤堂的身侧坐下，将对方轻轻揽到自己怀里。孟鹤堂也依恋地环住周九良的腰，脑袋微微仰着，好方便小少爷在自己的额头印下温柔的一个吻。

“不过朱云峰肯定是个顶好的人。”  
孟鹤堂千言万语终凝成再简练没有的一句话。

“嗯。我也觉得。”  
周九良从善如流，然后立起了身，将情绪有点低落的爱人拦腰抱起。

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：事先说明这里已经拉灯了哦。美妙的夜晚到上面一行就结束了。  
不要对下一章的开头抱有幻想。给周少爷吃素了。嘻嘻。


	28. 章二十八  虞美人

雨打芭蕉深闭门。十二月南京城是孟鹤堂最不喜欢的季节。  
阴雨绵绵难见天日，一朵水花一点水渍皆似难以排遣的愁绪。

织锦的门帘掀起一个缝儿又赶忙落下，孙九芳小心翼翼地端着他新灌好的汤婆子走到床前，一手掀起被子就准备往他先生的腰上放。  
“唔！烫烫烫烫——”孟鹤堂跟条脱水的鱼似的猛扑腾，“烫死人啦！晾一晾——”但到底拗不过小跟班秉性固执手劲儿又大，只一个手就给摁了个瓷实然后该干嘛干嘛。猝不及防的热意霎时间在自己的旧患处升腾开来，乍开始时确实难耐，但熬了一会儿又十足熨帖。

孟鹤堂每到这个季节便会犯腰疼。既是北平那边带回来的陈年旧患，也是这些年站台子卖唱的职业病。更何况打从今年秋天那会儿起就又添了个新的费腰的营生——说起来都有点难以启齿，但俩人蜜里调油也实在控制不住，所以几个原因凑在一起，结局就是孟鹤堂的腰杆子时不时地便疼得他坐立难安。

“……刚你去做什么了？怎么这许久才回来。”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛伏在塌上随口问道，不成想对方却好半会儿都没声音，于是心里有点疑惑，微撑起上身回过头看孙九芳的表情，“又出什么事了？不许瞒我。”

“没！……也没什么事，馆主都解决好了，解决好了。”孙九芳直勾儿盯着手里的汤婆子不敢抬眼，腮帮子上挂着道诡异的红印子。

“脸怎么回事？谁敢打你了？！”眼力比刀子还毒的孟鹤堂霎时间就趴不住了，“给我看看严不严重？到底怎么回事？赶早儿告诉我好多着呢知道吗？”一手轻轻抚上孙九芳的伤处细瞅，另一手捏住对方的手腕子重重地摇了摇。

孙九芳手指抠着袖口惴惴不安，但嗫嚅了一会儿还是对他先生的仰赖占了上风，“是……是有个冯大爷在下面，要接您出去唱堂会，说家里有人做寿，从早上起就不依不饶的——馆主不让告诉您呢，让您只管歇着……”

“……所以接人不成就打你？”孟鹤堂听罢居然笑了，温润如玉的表象之下自有凌厉逼人的风骨，“恐怕这冯大爷的亲爹不姓冯吧？”

孙九芳愣愣地没有听懂，但他家先生已经一掀被子站了起来。利落地拿起衣架子上刚熨好的黑色织金大褂披在身上，骨节分明的手指从肋下一溜系到脖颈，背脊挺如青松，是连外面的那些个所谓的达官贵人都摸不到边儿的正气。

“先生！先生！馆主说了不让你下去！”好容易醒过闷儿来的孙九芳还试图伸手阻拦，“馆主说了——”突然楼下传来一声厉响。

“是谁家放鞭炮了这是……”孙九芳纳闷。

——是枪声。  
孟鹤堂的瞳孔蓦地一缩。

“我说于大爷啊，咱这给你三分颜色，你到敢舔着老脸开染坊了？”那位传说的冯爷斜着腰嵌在八仙椅上抖腿，手里转着把枪，不远处的地上碎了个钧窑的盖碗儿。“打量着我好脾气不是？我下一枪再往上撂撂，打得可就不是您手边的物件儿了。”

一向见过大风大浪但也少见这么邪性的于馆主气得肝火上撞，“我以为这都民国十九年了，咱中国多少也讲点王法——”

“嘿哟您个拉皮条的还讲王法？”冯爷两手一错又推了下枪栓，“这是敬酒不吃吃法酒了，告儿你了爷爷我就是王法！你们家的孟小仙儿摊上事儿了知道吗？趁早儿让我领走了问问情况，问明白了爷这一高兴还能给人送回来，如若不然，现就治他一个勾连匪寇的罪名，余下你们兰香馆的一干人等全都是包庇！”

“你！你不是巡警队也不是监察院，你，你这是要私掳公民——”“老子这就让你看看老子到底是谁！”

说罢掀翻桌子猛站起来，同时打从大门外面呼啦啦涌进一堆穿着黑衣服的小喽喽，一个个的都端着步枪，黑黝黝的枪口直对着大堂里的这几个人。

“——我跟你们走。”  
二层的楼梯转角处飘下一句话，掷地有声。

孟鹤堂嘴角衔着浅笑居高临下地看着堂下这出闹剧，一时间居然有种又回到十年前的错觉。

可他已经不是十年前的他了。

彼时的孟小仙儿孑然一身无牵无挂，虽然拼着秦淮河第一把交椅的骄傲被兵痞子们架进了花轿，但心里到底是怕的，不光怕死，更怕死得不够体面。

但此时的孟鹤堂有了软肋也有了盔甲，他于这一天的到来早已做了千百回准备，他与那姓王的旧恨终究要和新仇一起算，他虽然还是怕的，但更怕自己死得毫无价值。

“哟！咱这红哥哥打扮得够利落的！咱家老爷见了一准儿喜欢！”变脸比翻书都快的所谓的冯爷再次端起了普通寻欢客的嘴脸，歪嘴朝旁边一努，立马就有狗腿子凑过去把人往小汽车里面迎。

“小孟！”“先生！”  
于馆主和孙九芳一左一右地扯住了孟鹤堂的手。  
孟鹤堂紧抿着嘴朝两人微微摇了摇头，然后微不可查地抬眼瞄了瞄墙角的石英座钟又收回视线看面前的两人。

——朱。  
孟鹤堂做了个口型。

于馆主了然地点头，双手挽住孟鹤堂的手腕子狠狠地晃了两下方依依不舍地撒开了，孙九芳紧咬着牙激愤得腮帮子都在打着颤，但他也知道自己一个小伙计说什么都多余，最终只得眼睁睁地看着孟哥头也不回地跟着那群豺狼出了门。

阴雨中晦暗不明的天光倾在那个挺拔的背影上，褪成旧时代的一张老照片。

秦霄贤缩在一旁的灯笼背后瞧完了这出大戏。他后背浸了一层密密的冷汗，两脚仿佛立在炭火堆上煎熬得他几乎都要站不住。即便他再脑子鲁钝也瞧得出孟鹤堂此去凶多吉少，而且不论那起歹人的目的是什么，他前些天从孟鹤堂屋子里顺出来的那半盒茉莉粉肯定将会是重要的一环——想到这里他的上牙颤抖地咬住了下唇，用力之大几乎已经咬出血来。  
“……咳。”低低一声咳嗽激得秦霄贤浑身一哆嗦。他微微偏头去看，果然又是那个目光阴测测的小伙计。这个小伙计是什么时候来的他已经不记得了，只记得自打他陷到这个局里以后就时时刻刻阴魂不散地出现在他的周围，哪怕他早就把茉莉粉乖乖地交出去了，也依然在窥伺着他的一举一动。

所以秦霄贤什么也不能说。

“朱老板！朱老板您在吗？朱老板！”  
孙九芳扑在风云书局的大门板上拼命地拍打，屋檐外的冬雨渐渐大了起来，随着北风捎了他满脸，寒了他一脸的热泪。

但门始终没有开。

“……饼哥，从刚才开始就一直在敲门了，咱真不用管吗？”尚九熙支棱着耳朵在第七次欲言又止之后终于忍不住问，“万一有啥急事呢？”  
“能有啥急事，我一书店老板。”朱云峰不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“我挂了'有事外出今日歇业'的牌子了，这会儿再出去开门，不是明摆着让人怀疑我吗？”说罢复低下头去，仍凑在周九良身前和人一起参详手里的那几本册子。

偶然的偶然成就历史。

有时候人与事的交错便如紧密咬合的齿轮。看似毫无关联的两个瞬间轻巧地掠过，于是咔擦一下命运的时针指向下一格。

今日是朱云峰第二次约周少爷上门详谈，一是研究过两天的作战计划，二是找了几本之前组织缴获的那边过期了的密电译码让周九良找找感觉。如此机密的事情当然要找个隐秘的地方细说，三个人特意退到书店深处的小储藏间里，一人坐着一个小板凳，头挨头脸对脸地小声嘀咕。

行动定在两天之后的十二月三十一日深夜，趁着那边安排在总统府广场前的新年庆典。许是剿匪前线推进得并不顺利的缘故，今年的庆祝仪式较往年更为隆重，还定了一百发烟花在广场上预备着零点时燃放，而朱云峰便计划着待到所有人的目光都集中在天空的时候让借口加班的周九良潜入放密电的机要室。

“文博在烟花燃放之前会安排酒楼送两桌火锅，行政院那儿有我们接应的人。”朱云峰正要详细解释，但爱说爱笑的尚九熙马上便开始接茬儿——九熙算是组织上给尚文博指的代号，就如烧饼就是朱云峰一样，“我觉得吧火锅这种东西，肯定不适合轮班吃，我再添点儿喝起来甜丝丝但后劲儿奇大的果子酒，当天轮值的那一帮警卫肯定就都凑一起吃了，哪怕有几个警醒一点的，肯定也是盯着行政院办公大楼的入口看，这时候楼里面反而到处都是破绽，周哥就可以——”边说边立起两根小指头做了个走走走的手势，初出茅庐的尚九熙同志一脸快夸我快夸我的表情。

“等到了三楼机要室隔壁的档案室，你就拿着它搞开门，档案室那种老式的门应该能搞开……”尚九熙拿出一把精巧的像钥匙又不是钥匙的工具，“然后等，等到烟火开始的时候，周哥你再趁着没人注意了从二楼房顶往隔壁爬。我事先了解过了，机要室值班的那几个人都是老烟枪，喜欢抽烟不关窗的，等那天急着看烟火吃火锅，他们想着就一会儿功夫，也肯定懒得关，这才是天助我也！”

“没错。而且前面广场上噼里啪啦的，你在屋里也相对安全。”朱云峰兴冲冲地补充，然后又略显忧愁地皱眉，“只不过咱们得在烟火结束之前就从机要室爬回档案室，否则就不好走了。我推算了一下一百发礼花要是全放完大概要二十分钟，再除去你爬窗户的时间……所以实际上只有十分钟的时间用来记忆……九良，成不成？”

“……恐怕不成。”周九良特别实在地回答，然后在朱云峰大巴掌拍他后脑勺之前赶紧说明，“我虽然记性比常人好一点，但也是记普通的文章——就是有上下文的，字与字之间有关联、有逻辑的，而不是……”停顿了一下抖了抖手里天书一般的册子，“每一个字我都认识，但合在一起我念都念不顺，如何谈得上记忆？就算勉强背了，怕是也免不了错漏，到时候你们共……组织要用，岂不是误了大事？这可不是赌博。”

千算万算没算到这一点的朱云峰急得直薅头发，“不能赌也得赌了，这玩意又不能带出来让你慢慢记，微型相机这种东西就算我给你弄来了你也带不进行政院的大门。过了三十一日这一天也找不到再合适的时机，苏州站那头已经连着三天都没消息了，估计也让王赫宇这孙子给撸了，咱们这点儿情报技术在人家面前就跟说大白话一样，要是再摸不到窍门——”朱云峰紧紧闭起双眼，两手扣在脸上狠狠地搓了两下，指缝间漏出沉重而压抑的喘息。

“我试试。这规律总是人找的。”周九良鼓足了勇气说，“你让我想想。”

“成。”朱云峰感激地拍了拍周九良的肩膀，“到时候你就放心背你的就行，哥和文博都在外面给你打掩护，我俩做惯了这个的，定能叫你安然无恙。”

如是这般直谋划到太阳落山才告一段落。朱云峰小心翼翼地开了偏门送走了周九良和尚九熙，特意又在储藏室里蹲了好半会儿才也从偏门溜哒到街上。

下了一天的冬雨此刻终于有了止势，朱云峰一手撑着伞一手拎着顺路买的如意糕，嘴里哼着曲儿，真的好似刚刚才从外面潇洒回来一样慢悠悠地往书局的前门走。路上已经没什么行人了，自己这个平日里苍蝇都不来拉屎的小店周围更是静悄悄。白日里有人敲门这件事已被他抛到脑后，朱云峰一边开门一边看着散漫实则精明地微眯着眼睛左右打量——这也是他这类人都有的下意识的习惯，却不成想门口不远处的树根子底下真的蹲了一个人。

“——谁？”朱云峰深吸了一口气。

影子动了动，是等了一天的孙九芳。


	29. 章二十九 一落索

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > 本章微香贤  
> 一点点虐的前奏

“……朱老板，我们多会儿去救先生？用我再去叫点人手吗？”孙九芳局促地坐在凳子上揪着毛巾，一会儿站起来，一会儿又坐下去。

而他口中的朱老板打从进门以后就一直沉默地立在灯影子下面，右手隔着衣服捏着左胸口袋里放着的怀表，嘀嘀嗒嗒的秒针每一步都扎在他的心尖上。

——“我做什么要叫你哥？你明明比我小，快，叫孟哥！”

这是初遇。

——“哥，这算是我自己的一点积蓄，你人生地不熟的，拿着傍身，多少也能做点小买卖。”

这是小别。

——“怎么打了这么个破怀表？你什么品味？”

这是柳眉竖。

——“我？我以后谁也不靠，等再过十年唱不动了，我就赁一个小院子，喝喝茶养养猫。”

这是剖心曲。

脑子里一时间翻涌过许多画面，蛮横的，温柔的，娇嗔的，清冷的，但一直都是坦坦荡荡干干净净，连在逃难的亡命之路上都不曾堕了自己的风骨，这样的人一旦进了王赫宇的嘴里会怎么样？

但耳边一忽儿又响起哒哒哒哒的忙音，是他一个月以来在小屋子里守着电台时听到的最多的声音。长沙的线没了，苏州的线也没了，十几万兄弟进了夹金山以后再没了音讯，敌台那边光能捉得到信号但死都听不懂，忽长忽短时断时续，每一个音节都带着同胞的血。

为了伟大的事业而奋斗终身。

当年的自己是发过誓的。

想到这里的朱云峰缓缓坐了下来，也不回头，自顾自地说着，也不知是说给孙九芳还是说给自己：

“小孟……你孟先生，应该无性命之虞。这抓他的人是谁我心里有数。他既然敢如此大张旗鼓地动手，那么必然是想……钓更大的鱼。在大鱼咬钩之前，鱼饵定不会有事……我们不可轻举妄动，反而打草惊蛇。”

孙九芳听得懵懵懂懂，但有唯二的意思还是能明白的——一是先生不会没命，二是不能慌了阵脚，再加上朱老板一直是先生最信任最倚赖的人，孙九芳不由得便臣服于对方的说辞，只是颤抖的紧攥住毛巾一角的双手仍是表露了小伙计的忧心，“……那，先生会不会受罪…先生这几天已经不舒服了……一直腰疼，朱老板，那咱们什么时候能救先生？明天……后天？大后天？大后天就去救先生好不好？求求您了，朱老板！您一定有办法……或者咱们去找周少爷，周少爷也——”

“不能找周少爷！”朱云峰猛地回过头抓住小伙计的脖领子，“你也不能叫周少爷知道这件事，无论你用什么办法，在今年到头儿之前都不许让周少爷知道你先生不在兰香馆，如若不然，会死人的！会死人的知道吗？！”说话的时候胸膛剧烈起伏如同拉满的风箱，眼底赤红，似有来不及说明的千言万语。

“……朱老板，我不想先生有事……”孙九芳颓然地萎坐在地，“若先生有事，我也不活了。”

“不会有事的，不会的。若他有个三长两短……”朱云峰握住小伙计的肩膀将他揽在自己身边，“我就下去陪他。”

晚上的兰香馆照常营业。

馆中各人的脸上皆挂好了无懈可击的妆容，任谁也瞧不出这里的白天曾发生过那样一场风波。

“兰桂齐芳”雅间内坐着的是孙九香和秦霄贤。前者照常包了后者一晚上的小唱，不为别的，单为了秦霄贤在自己这儿能舒舒服服地松会儿神。

秦霄贤的心里一直装着事儿，这是孙九香打从一个月前就看出来的。本来重阳节那档子事儿就一直是对方的一块心病，但近日来孙大少仔细打量，又觉得应该还有别的。

“——粉融香雪透轻纱，晚来妆面胜桃花；

鬓嚲欲迎眉际月，酒红初上脸边霞……”

秦霄贤拨着月琴越唱声越小，眼睛直视着孙少爷，但心思显然早就飞到了别处。

“累了就歇歇。我本也不是为了听曲儿来的。”孙九香抓住琴把上的手攥在掌心，“你要是懒得说话，咱俩就消消停停地待着也好。”

这句话说完秦霄贤才仿佛被惊醒一般地视线重新聚焦，他咬着嘴唇微不可察地纠结了一小会儿，然后猛地站起了身，脸上一点点地浮起许久不见的娇憨的笑容，莲步轻移走到孙九香膝盖边上，竟一个旋身对着人的大腿坐了上去。

是一个连三年前俩人最蜜里调油的时候都不多见的动作。

“……九香哥哥，你什么时候能赎我回家呀？”秦霄贤娇娇软软地附在孙九香的耳朵边问，倒把孙九香问得一头雾水——这是怎么说的，不是早就把这个问题聊开了吗？怎么又问？于是十分疑惑地去看怀里的人，“你怎么……”话刚出口便碰上了秦霄贤闪烁不定的一双眸子，孙九香心下一动，随即下意识地便开始配合。

“赎你回去容易，那也要看你有什么本事了。”孙九香两手搂住佳人的纤腰，脸上带着促狭的笑容贴近了芙蓉般的小脸。

“旋儿我旁的本事没有。”秦霄贤撒娇一般地也顺势凑近，“唯有一颗真心——”边说边牵着孙九香的大手合到自己的胸口。

任谁看来都是欢场上常见的寻欢客与小相公之间的哝哝戏语，连一直隐在花窗之外盯梢的小伙计也不屑地撇了撇嘴。

可孙九香第一时间便感觉到了掌心触及的地方隐隐有一个硬物。

秦霄贤盯着孙九香的眼睛微微颔首。

“——什么真心？空口白牙的，得让哥哥摸一摸方知有还是没有。”演这种吊儿郎当的纨绔最在行的孙大少缓缓将手探进了秦霄贤的衣襟儿，更十分油滑地在里面揉了几把。

秦霄贤余光里瞥着门外那个鬼鬼祟祟的人影子似是不堪忍受地扭头啐了一口，嘴里软绵绵的欲拒还迎却没停，“哎呀，哥哥你真会说笑！”推推搡搡间孙九香的手又抽了回去，秦霄贤借着起身的功夫悄悄抚了抚前胸——那东西已经不见了，秦霄贤微微松了口气。

——放心。

临走的时候孙九香轻轻捏了捏秦霄贤的手心。待到回到孙府自己的小院子里方屏退了佣人悄悄摸出了那东西细瞧。

……竟是一个蜡丸。打从记事开始就一直秉承胸无点墨这个家族遗传的孙少爷一时间忍俊不禁。拿刀子小心翼翼地剖开以后取出里面的纸条打开，一个国字脸八字眉厚嘴唇的瘪三活灵活现地画在中央，旁边一个“查”字跟了三个问号，倒是很有作画者直率又爱朝他使性子的风格。

别说，这简笔画虽技巧拙劣，但特征却抓得极准，明显是秦霄贤费了好些心思记下来的，孙九香一向混迹于南京城的二世祖圈子，乍一看居然真的有点眼熟。

是谁呢？

孙九香仔细思量。

而画中的这个人此时正立在走廊里听他的跟班汇报这一天的情况。

“……冯爷，人挺老实的，不哭也不闹，该吃吃该喝喝，还会自个儿找书看，这一天的功夫，我看他都看完多半本了，也不知有啥好看的，瞧着比自己家都自在，刚小幺进去收拾晚饭的时候，他还问有没有瓜子——”跟班说着说着自己都忍不住想乐，但觑着自家爷阴晴不定的面色又不敢造次，只得硬着头皮问道，“不知上面是怎么个安排？这大张旗鼓地抓过来，既不下大狱也不用刑的，莫不是——”

跟班凑到冯大少跟前使了个暧昧的眼神。

“……就你机灵！”冯大少舔着上牙膛回了一个猥琐的笑容，然后也按捺不住地压低了嗓门挨过去嚼舌根，“据传是咱王科在北平那会儿就一直惦记着的，可就是一直够不到手。这会儿先好好留着他当饵，等大鱼上钩了，估计就可以——”说着说着便伸出食指和拇指圈出个环，同时另一手的中指竖起来往环里捅了一捅，然后两个人同时爆发出一阵刺耳的大笑，就好像刚说了什么绝顶好笑的笑话一般。

“说不得等王科玩腻了也能有咱兄弟的份儿呢。”冯大少一时间十分神往，紧接着又突然想起来吩咐道，“差点儿给忘了，王科长告诉咱，虽然要好吃好喝的伺候，但就是不许人睡觉，一天二十四小时都得熬着他，躺着趴着卧着都不许，闭眼也不许，就这么耗，耗到能下饵的那天为止。”

“……这个折磨人的方法倒是新颖。”小跟班叹服。

“说是洋人那边都时兴这么弄呢，熬到后面熬疯了的都有。”冯大少感慨地啧啧，说罢抬起手示意小跟班把房门给自己打开，清了清嗓子收了收肚子，一步三摇迈着四方步去向他的囚犯抖威风。

孟鹤堂听见身后的门响却连头也未抬。他的注意力十之八九都投注在手里的那本志怪小说上，另有一二分无可奈何地牵绊在后腰，被越来越频繁也越来越难耐的酸痛折磨得冷汗涔涔。

“……孟先生好情致。可惜后面几天就没那么容易过了。”身后那个令人讨厌的声音说，而孟鹤堂并不欲多费无用的口舌，只轻轻地将书翻到下一页。

“您最好能一直都活得跟个仙儿一样。不过也许到不了明天这时候您就得求我了。”那个声音又说，这回带了点不怀好意的感觉——虽然这一点是肯定的，但对于未知的恐惧总是更让人心悸。

眼下应该是没那么容易逃出困局了，但好在如今的他不再是孤身一人。不是说最危险的地方就是最安全的地方吗？孟鹤堂紧紧捏着书页的指尖有些苍白，既然走不脱，是不是就应该尽可能地与敌人周旋？

枯坐了一天后的身体发出精疲力竭的警告，钝疼不止的腰部也隐隐有旧伤复发的迹象。

为了维持体力和保持冷静，孟鹤堂刚要站起身来躲去一旁的沙发上小憩，但立马就被一直盯着他的鹰犬洞悉了意图，一只大手啪得一下掐住肩膀将人摁回原位，另一只手摸上柔软的发梢蓐住了朝后面猛地一扽——

纤长而脆弱的脖颈整个暴露出来，脱离主人控制的喉结不安地颤抖。

是野兽最爱摧毁的美好与柔软。

“咱王科长准备了好些招儿来款待您呢！”眼睛盯着人脖子的冯大少狠狠咽了下口水，“既然是对付头牌，也要用点旁人没用过的招数不是？”

“……你们……你们也太看得起我孟某——”孟鹤堂仰着头艰难地喘息，“小心押得越多输得越惨！”

“我们惨不惨还说不准，但眼下您是真惨。”冯大少摸着下巴嘿嘿一笑，然后将手举过肩膀朝门口站着的小跟班比了个手势。

于是不一会儿就有一桶清水摇摇晃晃地拎到了两人中间，许是因为在院子里冻了老半天的缘故，水的表面还隐隐浮着毛玻璃一样的薄冰。

“我看咱孟小仙儿也倦了，说话都不知深浅了。得想个法子醒醒神，您说是不是？”

说罢蓐着人头发的右手突地下滑掐住脖子，然后狠狠地把孟鹤堂摁进了水里。


	30. 章三十  风有信

因着孙九芳说先生病了不能见风，周九良怅然若失地在河沿上直坐到后半夜才走。

“我，我也不吵孟哥，就静静地看他一会儿也不行吗？”临走之前周少爷掐着一把小奶音还试图为自己争取一下，毕竟明天就是十二月三十一日了，于表于里都是个非同一般的日子，周九良心里也会没底也会不安，平时的时候可能还不觉得，直到了要见真章的节骨眼儿他才发觉孟鹤堂于他的意义几乎等同于水和空气。

“我想看看他，求你了芳芳！十分钟，不，五分钟，五分钟也不行吗？”周九良可怜巴巴地好像个没娘的宝宝。

“……不，不行。我也求你了周少爷！真的，真的不行。”孙九芳拒绝的时候显得比周九良还可怜，大大的眼睛汪着一泡眼泪，果真是有什么样的主子就有什么样的伙计。

所以扯皮到最后周九良还是只得走了，但好在走的时候怀里揣上了于馆主捎出来的一封信——说是孟鹤堂刚写给他的。小少年摸着信封上漂漂亮亮的“周九良”三个字嘿嘿傻笑，又拿着信纸把上面“思君念君、来日方长”八个字反复念了几十遍，方意犹未尽地上床睡了。

睡之前还要把信放到枕头底下。

一宿好梦。

第二天周九良醒得很早，收拾整齐下楼的时候甚至早饭还没有端上桌。并没有料到儿子会这么早起床的周老爷和周夫人正窝在起居厅里拌嘴，话题居然是前者到底能不能在早饭时添一道腌大葱。

“一大早的吃什么葱？你一会儿还怎么陪我去见孙太太？我倒持这么体面有什么用？连拉黄包车的都不会一身大葱味儿就出门的！”周夫人气得连燕窝盅都顾不上吃了，两手插在腰上尖着嗓子数落，完全没有一点儿大家闺秀的体面。

“我吃葱怎么了？老子响当当一个大将军，连想吃个葱都要看人眼色啦？”周老爷背朝着夫人窝在沙发上好像一只熊，“这会儿嫌我不体面了？那你找你那小白脸去！”

于是周夫人便被彻底引爆了，她一手揪住周老爷的脖领子一手攥起沙……豆沙包大的拳头猛锤，一边锤一边还要叫，“什么小白脸，你这个死没良心的！什么小白脸你给我说清楚！”

如此热窑一般的场面直把周九良看得目瞪口呆，一时间吱声儿也不是回屋也不妥，倒是同样缩在一边十分尴尬的女佣见到救星似的唤了一声“少爷——”，于是整个起居厅便突然陷入诡异的安静，好一会儿周夫人才讪讪地侧过脸拢了拢头发，然后借口去厨房看看走开了，留下脸皮更厚一点的周老爷正襟危坐地坐在沙发上，还随手拿起一份报纸像模像样地开始看。

周九良一时有点惊讶但更多的是想笑。因着他自小儿是养在老太太身前的，所以跟父母一直都不太亲，总觉得相比亲情两个人给他的感觉更多是敬畏，故而乍一见如此烟火气十足的家庭场景突然就觉得十分新鲜。  
原来自己的爹娘也是和普通两口子一样会拌嘴的会打架的，但打归打骂归骂这么多年父亲的身边也从没有旁的人，还会回嘴会吃醋……是不是等他和孟哥以后也会这样？想想他孟哥插腰骂人的样子实在是好看极了！那他也一定秉承老周家的优良传统随便让孟哥骂让孟哥打，怎么折腾他都成，他周九良要是敢有半个不乐意他就是那个！

被自己的想象美到了的周九良一时喜上眉梢，这嘴里的话也就不由自主地往外秃噜，“爸，您……您年轻时候的理想，就是做大将军吗？”

“什么大将军？”周老爷抬头看了儿子一眼放下报纸，“你老子哪会有那么大的理想。这理想理想，是要先理，后面才会想，我不先把眼前的事情一件一件理顺了，我想什么几十年后的事哟。”  
说着说着就抬抬手示意周九良也到沙发上坐着。

“重要的是把眼下你觉得对的事做到最好，莫要把心思纠缠在还未发生的预想上。不负于别人，也不负于自己。你自己觉得对了，才能行的端坐的正，后面的路才能越走越宽。我年轻时的理想……唉，就是能想吃腌葱的时候就吃个腌葱——”话音未落就有一个大海碗啪地一下顿在了周老爷面前的茶几上，里面的葱段满到杠尖儿，周大将军眼瞅着端碗的那个人目不斜视地又走出了起居厅才老神在在地翘起一条二郎腿，“儿子，看到了没有，老子这地位，这威信……”

周九良惴惴了一晚上的心终于平和了下来。  
是了，想那么多干嘛？尽人事听天命罢了，没什么可怕的。

于是周九良揣着一颗平常心照常去行政院上班，一路上阳光晴好风势稍懈，路过莲湖的时候他甚至还买了一份许久未吃的蟹粉小笼。  
然而等到了办公室门外的时候却发现往常应该和他笑着打招呼的同事全都立在楼道里神色忧虑的看着他。

——总不会是晚上的事情败露了吧？  
周九良有些紧张地想。

然而是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。周九良深吸了一口气推开房门，果然围着自己的办公桌黑压压地立了一地的人。人堆里面的王赫宇掐着根烟卷儿笑得得意，“——周少爷，咱这儿有段公案还得您协助调查一下。”然后也不待人说话，便立马迎面涌过来一堆黑衣人把周九良结结实实地摁在了墙上。

时间回到一个小时之前。

孟鹤堂恍恍惚惚地如行在高山之巅。周身鼓满了缭乱的劲风，带得他虚浮的脚尖抓不牢起伏不定的地面。他的灵魂变得轻飘飘的，忽忽悠悠仿佛要化身成胀满热气的孔明灯，可身体却又变得特别的重，裹挟着他的心脏又拽着他的脑子拼命地往下坠，往下坠，直到他的脚下突然踏空，孟鹤堂从山的最高处栽了下来，可怕的失重感瞬间吞噬了他的意识——

额头上的剧痛使孟鹤堂挣扎着清醒过来。

一直在旁边监视着他的小喽啰刚才又踢翻了他的椅子，所以困倦已极的孟鹤堂又一次硬生生地向前翻倒到地面，毫无防备的额头正抢在粗糙的洋灰地上，咚得一声闷响，再抬起头来的时候已有些粘稠的湿润从额角滑落到眼皮。

自两天前被抓到这个连窗户都没有的小房间里面，至今已过了四十八小时。孟鹤堂在此期间一直都没被允许休息，甚至闭目养神也不许，残忍的倦意如一把磨刀石般每分每秒都在搓磨着他频临崩溃的神经，离理智尽断也几乎没差多远的距离。  
他也不知道所谓下饵的时间是何时，甚至不知道自己还有没有精力挨到那个时候。孟鹤堂伏在地上缓了好一会儿才重新从眩晕感中挣脱出来，一旁立着的小喽啰本都已经把蘸了凉水的竹篾抄在了手里，但看着人已经缓缓从地上坐起了身，所以便又把东西放了回去，走开到一旁的套间里自去喝酒快活不提。

好在除了上面那些零碎罪以外，这起杂碎也并没在吃喝上苛待自己。孟鹤堂重又坐回椅子上，提起茶壶给自己斟了满满一杯浓茶，一口气热热地喝到胃里，这点将断未断的神志才算接上了。又从袖子里掏出帕子来揩额头上的血渍——这帕子原本绣的是兰草，兰香馆统一配的，但这两天被他用成了满面的红梅，孟鹤堂寻思着还能做点什么来撑过这一天呢，想啊想啊，嘴角突然勾起一点浅笑，伸手拿了小桌上的茶簪来，一下一下地敲着茶盘给自己打拍子：

“凉风有信，秋月无边。  
今日天隔一方难见面，是以孤舟沉寂晚景凉天。  
耳畔听得秋声桐叶落，又只见平桥衰柳锁寒烟。  
几回眷恋难分舍，缘悭两字拆离鸾。  
泪洒西风红豆树，情牵古道白榆天……”

——是自己初学艺时的一首小曲儿，还是于馆主亲自教的。那时的孟鹤堂刚刚十七岁，在大堂里端个盘子的功夫就受了好些轻薄，正是青春少艾之年纪，知羞耻，又敏感多思，所以在前面冲撞了客人不算，回到房间里又要寻死觅活。  
于馆主晓得了也不多话，揪住了人先抽了二十鞭子又给拎到后院跪着，熬了半天熬得人没劲儿作死了才叫到房里问话，头一句说得就是“怎么见得入了咱这行当就非死不可了呢？”又问孟鹤堂“钱财、权势、情爱、名声，生不带来死不带去，哪见得外面的那些人就比咱高贵？”

彼时的于馆主总嫌他历练太浅唱不出曲中情致，而如今的孟鹤堂年纪也够了心思也深了，这个不怎么受欢迎的曲子却又很少有人点来唱：

“……奴也晓得兴亡恨，不枉梅花为骨血为心。  
死后得成连理树，好过生时常在奈何天。  
但得你如平安愿，我任得明月照别人圆……”

隔壁套间里喝酒划拳的声音渐渐小了下来，许是从没经历过阶下囚还有闲情逸致唱曲儿的情况，又许是囊中羞涩从未有幸领略过秦淮河金字招牌的本事，所以连阻止都忘了，一时间只愣愣地听着。孟鹤堂头顶上本为了预防犯人睡觉而格外刺眼的大灯也仿佛变成了舞台上的灯光效果，明晃晃地笼罩着主角，显得他无比神圣而不可侵犯。

——也不知九良此时在做什么？芳芳和朱老板那边是否瞒得周全？  
孟鹤堂一边唱着一边暗自担心。

自己当初示意芳芳第一时候去找朱老板的原因，其实就是指望着后者能考虑大局帮他圆一圆，以他与朱云峰相交多年的默契，孟鹤堂毫不怀疑对方能尽最大的努力将这件事办好。  
再不济还有他提前写好了存在兰香馆的信——虽然只来得及备了十几封，但如今想想也够了，十几天以后他若仍没有被放出来，那么应该也已经死了，到那时候再捅破天估计也与时局无碍，起码他再也做不得筹码去要挟谁。  
他孟鹤堂虽然也不愿意死得轻如鸿毛，但更不希望重于泰山，他虽猜不透王赫宇计划的全貌，但他总能猜到他计划的方向。周九良，栾云平，皖豫鄂三省的兵权，一人之下万人之上的位置，有人要拿他这只响箭去一箭双雕，那么一旦到了万不得已的关头，他总能先折了自己断了旁人的念想。

——也不知如今这会儿是不是就算到了万不得已的时候？  
孟鹤堂怔怔地想。

因为锁了多日的房门忽地开了，一个许久不见的老熟人一步一步地逼到近前说，“我的仙儿，难为你熬了这么些时候，今儿个有桩公案还得你做个见证，做完了你也就解脱了，来人，给我带走！”

周九良被推进询问室之前心里也想了千百种可能，觉得最大的错漏应该就是他们哥仨在前期准备上有什么疏漏被上面察觉了，又是偷配钥匙又是安排酒席的，事情怎么能有那么顺利。他一路走一路琢磨，盘算着届时自己一定要咬死了不知道不清楚不认识，毕竟他自己摘干净了那么朱老板他们俩才好脱局，然而千盘算万盘算，他怎么也盘算不到屋子里已经有一个人先在里面了。

不是朱云峰也不是尚九熙。

“……栾院？”周九良瞪大了眼睛惊讶道。  
“周九良？”正枯坐在阴影里吞云吐雾的栾云平也猛地立了起来。

他们俩本应该没什么交集的。

除非——

同时想到了那个可能的两人身体蓦地一僵，然后一齐扭头去看立满了守卫的门口。

之前还在那里的王赫宇不知什么时候消失了，换了一个国字脸八字眉厚嘴唇的泼皮立在那里，“我们王科长去接一位故人……”那泼皮笑得猥琐，“待会儿问话的时候二位怎么说、说什么可得好好想想咯。毕竟我们王科长对这位故人的感情可不一般。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：文中唱词改自粤剧《客途秋恨》。  
十多万字了，我终于点题了。  
我摸着我的奶茶发誓大纲是HE。


	31. 章三十一  声声慢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >本章较虐，含微量栾堂。

前两天在风云书局商量对策的时候，朱老板曾讲了一句：做他们这个行当的，即便敌人绑了自己的骨肉至亲，也得面不改色该干嘛干嘛。  
当时的周九良由衷地竖了竖大拇指以示崇拜，但直到自己身临其境了，方觉出先前的只言片语里所承载的千钧的重量。

年轻的小少爷双手拄着膝盖微微颤抖，浑身的肌肉都绷得死紧，几乎再多一点刺激便要窜起来往隔壁闯——那边的房间在几分钟之前应该是被王赫宇推进去一个什么人，坐在这边的栾周二人其实根本没看到那人是谁，只隐隐听见似有躯体坠地的闷响与痛苦压抑的低喘。但这种似是而非的猜测反而加速了周九良的崩溃，他如困兽一般地在房间里面来回冲撞，牙关咯咯楞楞地嗑着说不出一句整话，若不是栾云平及时反应过来将人死死摁回沙发，那么如今敌我两方的对峙局面应该早就逆转。

“你想要什么？行政院首辅的位子？”栾云平十分干脆地点出关键问题，他倦了也烦了，自从他失去某人之后的每一天于己而言都是煎熬，原本往后余生还想做那担道义的铁肩，可如今大厦将倾，他也独木难支。

“哈，栾院长说笑了。”王赫宇眼睛盯着指甲挑了挑眉毛，“今天咱是公事，纯公事，调查科的老本行，我这边接到举报说，行政院有人通共！”

周九良的拳头蓦地收紧。

栾云平十分及时地站到周九良的身前挡住对方，“这顶帽子倒是不小，可在王科长的眼里，这通不通共，也就是您一句话的事儿了。所以是我通共对吗？那就把证据摆出来，我若是瞧着够眼，也好早日认罪不是？”说着说着双手合到领口正了正领章，一双凤目却陡然锐利，“——可若是我瞧着不够，那么您也要当心您往后的日子！”

凝滞不通的空气陷入空前的宁静。

接下来只见王赫宇悠哉悠哉地举起双手拍了两拍，紧跟着便有小警卫欠着身子送上一个牛皮纸袋。前者拿在手里三下两下地扯烂了外包装抛在地上，然后啪地一下将里面的几张薄纸摔向屋子当中的矮几——

馥郁又悠远的茉莉花香突兀地升腾。

是梦里香。

“——你们对孟鹤堂做什么了？你们是不是抓了他？你们这些王八蛋！”  
周九良忍无可忍地窜了起来，红着眼睛就往王赫宇身前够。栾云平一时失神没来得及拽住周九良，等反应过来的时候对方已被一个枪托杵回了地上。栾云平咬着牙扳住周九良还要发疯往前蹦的身体挒回三米开外，心里暗道“孟儿我这都是为你”，然而想到此处却更觉苦涩，到底是为着自己这点儿虚名把人牵扯进来了。

——我已负你一回，便绝不能再伤你第二次。  
栾云平垂着眼睛暗下决心，然后一边锁紧了小少爷不让人再动分毫，一边嗤笑着去问那罪魁祸首。

“王科长颠倒黑白的本事真是见长……当面锣对面鼓的打不过就总想走歪门邪道。我当初在北平怎么就没把你一枪崩了？”

“哈哈哈过奖过奖，要不怎都说江山易改本性难移呢，不光我了，”王赫宇翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上挤眉弄眼地笑，“栾院长您这爱戴帽子的习惯也一如当年啊？先前是护着姓曹的，如今又护着姓周的，哈哈，人丁兴旺啊？”

“——直接说你的证据吧，我并没有和你叙旧的兴趣。”栾云平表情冷漠，连眼神都欠奉。  
于是王赫宇兴致缺缺地转回矮几上扔着的所谓证据，蒲扇似的大手啪啪在旁边拍了两拍。

“昨儿晚上我们端了共dang在南京的一个电台，好家伙，踹门进去的时候人正掐着这几页纸要往外拍呢，我一看啊，这不是咱行政院跟总统府的布防图么？这是要搞刺杀啊！好在让咱给拦住了。  
拍电报那小子还妄想隐瞒上线的出处，可咱虽问不出，咱会闻啊？这纸上是什么味儿？梦里香啊！这不秦淮河头把金交椅孟小仙儿的勾魂儿香嘛，全南京城的男人一闻见就跟猫见了荤腥一样，一旦沾上三五天都不带散的，栾院长，周少爷，您们说对不对？”

栾云平隐在身后的双手蓦地扣紧，可周九良却又直着脖子先喊了出来，“——你们这起王八蛋卑鄙无耻！他一个平头百姓到哪里去搞布防图去通共……”栾云平闻言暗道糟糕，而对面的王赫宇果然见缝儿就上：“对呀，说的就是呀，他一个唱曲儿的相公哪里去搞这些东西呢？”说罢气定神闲地摸出一根烟举到嘴边点上，烟雾缭绕如细细的蛛网。

“于是咱就去兰香馆逮了一个小伙计，没用几样家伙事儿就全招了。说是栾院长您是逢双日必去的，而周少爷，您虽没从大门进，但您什么时候去的又什么时候走的，您心里也一清二楚。”王赫宇边说边站了起来，一手夹着烟，一手拈起那几张布防图轻飘飘地往呆立在屋中间的那两人脸前一过。比什么都干净但又比什么都刻骨铭心的茉莉香又散了过来，是梦里香……是孟鹤堂的香。

“所以这布防图是哪个给捎带过去的呢？”王赫宇探究的眼光扫过两人煞白的面孔，“是旧爱？还是新欢？”

王赫宇觉得这一局他稳赢。  
无论他这枚金钩是哪条鱼咬饵他都是稳赢。

旁的好些酸文假醋的清高人总嫌他手段下作玩弄人心，殊不知唯有这玩弄人心，才是最一本万利的买卖。

若罪名最终攀住的是栾云平，那么行政院长的职位便舍他其谁；若落网的是周九良，那么他就不费吹灰之力地便牵住了周老爷子背后三省的百万雄兵，所以兜兜转转，栾云平依然得给他腾地儿。

而且这一局收尾之后他还可以有附带的奖赏，因为他有的是办法让留下了的那一位和孟小仙儿离心离德。这小妖精当年在北平的时候居然胆大包天敢当众啐他一脸唾沫，那么如今他为刀俎人为鱼肉，他就得把人好好圈起来，一点一点地折腾个够本儿。

如是这般想着的王科长脸上不禁泄露出无比淫猥的笑容，栾云平看在眼里只觉得喉头一阵翻涌，脸颊处的肌肉也因为愤怒饵微微痉挛。

“我要见兰香馆的那个伙计，”栾云平沉声道，“不能什么都靠你们一张嘴。”  
而早就料到会有此一求的王赫宇一本正经地摇头说，“遗憾的很，那小伙计熬不过刑死了。”

“那你们抓到的发报员呢？”  
“就地正法。”

“……你们这是有意为之！”  
“那又如何？这香味儿是真的。”

风暴中心的三个人面对面立着如两军对垒，栾云平脑子里拼命盘算着对方话里的漏洞，周九良咬紧了牙关一时看看面前的证据，一时又双眼通红地瞪着王赫宇。  
隔壁的房间里隐约传来挣扎的动静，王赫宇先是不耐地眯了眯眼，接着又突然想到什么似的嘿嘿一乐，“瞧我这脑子，这物证都摆这儿半天了，这人证也得让你们看看不是？”他老神在在地说，然后抬手招呼过来个小喽啰附耳吩咐了两句。小喽啰应声而去，片刻之后果然架了个人回来，麻布包一样地往地下一掼，黑色织金的大褂衬着水磨青砖散了一地，如破碎的乌金砚一般刺眼。

“孟哥！”  
“——小孟！”

栾周两个人第一时间便抢上前去，孟鹤堂却自己勉力先坐了起来，手脚有些不听使唤，可眼睛先于肢体已望向了周九良的方向。周九良再难说出一句整话，只浑身颤抖着将人锁进自己怀里，栾云平慢了半步的指尖由水渍斑驳的肩头滑至血肉模糊的额角，然后攥紧了收回来，“王赫宇，你可不要后悔——”一字一句皆是滔天的恨意。

“九良，周九良，我没事……”孟鹤堂依恋无比地窝在爱人的怀里小声道，双手轻轻拂过对方英俊的眉梢与眼角，“男子汉大丈夫，怎么还哭了呢？”  
“孟哥，我再不离开你了孟哥，都是我的错，我的错！”周九良一行说一行拼命地吻着怀里人毫无血色的嘴唇，双手紧紧缠在孟鹤堂的背后，似是要把人揉进骨血。

孟鹤堂轻合上眼睑任由对方亲得缠绵，但不一会儿就睁开了眼睛望向虚空的某处。一直默不作声护在两人身侧的栾云平敏感地觉察到了这一点异常的变化，刚要细问，却被身后那一把公鸭嗓掐断了时机。

“差不离得了啊？我可不是为着让你们勾勾搭搭来的。若你们非要做这个亡命鸳鸯，大不了认了罪伏了法给你们关一起成不成？”王赫宇老大不耐烦地说，然后偏头示意手下将两人拉开，而骤然加诸在自己和爱人身上的力量果然刺激到了已濒临疯狂边缘的小少爷，周九良一边搂着孟鹤堂左突右挡，一边嘴里的话就开始脱离理智的控制——

“别！别抓孟哥！放了他！你们放了他！你们有种就冲我来好不好？和孟鹤堂没有关系！关我吧！关我！”  
周九良直着眼睛口无遮拦，毕竟年纪轻经历短，又关心则乱，眼瞅着便要说出点儿让人揪辫子的话。而栾云平听在耳里上火得满脑门子的汗，却人单力薄挡得了警卫就捂不住周九良的嘴，正两下里忙乱着，又冷不防对上了孟鹤堂的眼，对方本来凝在虚空里的瞳孔忽地锁定了自己，目光灼灼似是暗夜里最耀眼的火焰，一瞬即是永恒，孟鹤堂望着栾云平缓缓点了下头。

栾云平竟然懂了。

也算是此生此世两人最心有灵犀的一次默契。

然后周九良就突然软在了孟鹤堂的怀里，因着栾云平一记手刀劈晕了他。孟鹤堂深深地凝视了周九良好一会儿才抬起头回视一旁看迷糊了的王赫宇，这一回孟鹤堂的眼底不再有温度，嘴角却噙着一点点冷笑，睥睨众生，颠倒俗世。

“王赫宇，你说这几页烂纸是从行政院流出来的，再经我手传于匪徒？”孟鹤堂有些吃力地从地上站了起来，一旁的警卫还要抓他，却被栾云平一手一个全搡到了墙根。

“没错。这布防图常人没有，而这香……更是只有你有。因是特别的制法，因此一旦沾身便三五日都不散。”王赫宇叼着烟卷字斟句酌，“而这几日，行政院只有栾云平和周九良近过你的身——”

“只有栾云平和周九良？”终于听到想听的话柄的孟鹤堂突然笑得明媚，“敢问您是不是行政院的？那边的冯爷又是不是？我被'请'来此处做客也不足三日，可你们几个刚沾了我的现在香不香？而我……我又香不香？”

王赫宇的心脏猛地往下一坠。

而孟鹤堂的笑意还在扩大。

“我根本不香是不是？其实我打从一个月之前就不用这个香了，又哪来的正香得恰到好处的'证据'去送给共dang？我脑子有病？”因着语速太急而气血不足的孟鹤堂眼前突然发黑，栾云平眼疾手快地赶忙扶住了，却又被缓缓推了开去。挣扎间又有温热的液体从难以愈合的伤口中流了出来，可眼瞧着王赫宇的脸色渐渐难看孟鹤堂的心里是说不出的快慰。留给自己的时间已经不多了，无论是他的体力还是对方的耐性都不允许，孟鹤堂狠狠闭了闭眩晕的眼睛又睁开，却发现对方有叫喽啰吩咐什么的意图，于是赶紧开口叫破——

“你想临时往谁身上补香？还是想去找那些知道我不用香的人灭口？方才您也说了，我是秦淮河第一把金交椅的孟小仙儿，每日里见过的男人没有上百也有几十，而且个顶个儿的都是大员，他们全都知道我这几日不香，您要怎么灭口？

而且我现在手里的梦里香根本就全用完了，十二月没有鲜茉莉，所以做不得新香。正好咱栾院长也在这儿，不妨派人把兰香馆和王科长的办公室同时搜那么一搜，看看这最后一盒茉莉粉到底在谁那儿……谁有，谁就通共！”

整个屋子再次陷入空前的寂静。

唯有孟鹤堂压抑的一下重过一下的急喘。

王赫宇的一张大脸红了又白，白了又青，最后渐渐憋胀成猪肝色，自己策划了许久的自以为天衣无缝的连环计竟然坏在了个男婊子身上，时至此刻已无法体面的收场，搬起石头砸了自己脚的他一时间怒气冲天。

“你他妈的找死——”说话间就拔出枪来拉开了保险。

孟鹤堂低头又看了看伏在自己脚边的周九良，然后毅然决然地闭上了双眼。


	32. 章三十二 应天长

“你他妈的找死——”恼羞成怒的王赫宇抓住孟鹤堂的头发便把枪口怼到了对方的眉心。  
守在一旁的栾云平早有准备，只一个眨眼的功夫便欺身上前，单手架住王赫宇握枪的那只手往上一掰，“敢开枪…让你死无葬身之地！”  
栾云平赌他不敢。

王赫宇咬着牙盯着眼前这两个人，一个俊朗如松一个清秀如竹，任是再狼狈的境地灵魂也不曾沾染半点尘埃，在这个一丝阳光也不透的地下室里，竟好似自带光芒一般凛凛不可侵犯，唯有他一个，即便之前再怎么胜券在握，也似暗夜里见不得光的一只野兽。

“王队长心是脏的，所以看别人也都是蝇营狗苟。”  
当年的孟小仙儿这么说着，然后轻蔑地啐了他一口唾沫。

“王科长，这一局你输了。”  
如今的孟鹤堂依然没把他放在眼里，他破了他的局，甚至没浪费旁人的半点儿力气。

许是事先计划的太满，所以并没给孟鹤堂这一招四两拨千斤的手段预备后招儿，王赫宇的眼睛不停地转着，扣在扳机上的食指微微颤着，他不肯就这样认输，起码到目前为止这几个人还在自己手上，而屋子里又都是调查科的人，只要他……刚想到这里他的冯副官却小跑着推门走了进来，面露难色地附耳过去嘀咕——

“伟员长……不是时候……让您过去……”

栾云平凝神细听也只辨出一点只言片语。  
刚才他被人匆匆带到这间小屋子的时候也曾暗中打量过周围的环境，除去右手边的小隔间原先是关了孟鹤堂以外，狭长的走廊对面另有一间亮着灯的大屋，莫非里面待着的是……？

不过王赫宇却已然卸了一身的戾气。  
也只能从长计议了。虽然刚刚还在剑拔弩张的气氛下立时修好并不现实，但说点场面话儿什么的倒难不倒他这个做局的人。

“……栾院长，误会，误会！”王赫宇轻飘飘地抽回了手枪重别进裤腰，“我这也是错信了情报，都是为了咱dang国。相信您大人有大量，一定能理解不是？”

栾云平闻言只冷笑了一声，和王赫宇这个人说话比和狗说话都更没有意义，如今之际要紧的是赶紧离开这个地方，得安置周九良，还要马上给孟鹤堂治伤。孟鹤堂自打刚才开始就时而出气长时而进气短，栾云平总担心他除了头上的外伤之外还受了旁的折磨，一时间心若油煎，只恨不能马上回到栾府才好。

——这么多年倒依然是个情种。  
眼看着栾云平伸手要抱孟鹤堂的架势，立在一旁的王赫宇阴测测地勾了勾嘴角。

可这乱世里的枭雄最要不得的就是动情，当年的项羽如是，如今的栾云平也如是。  
所以王赫宇抬手阻止道，“——慢着！”目前最差的结果不过是两方的筹码各自清零，而这箭，还是要握在自己手里的。

“如今情报虽然有误，但嫌犯的干系，咱得回头细审。”王赫宇一本正经地说，紧接着左右警卫便拥上前来要扯孟鹤堂。

“王赫宇！你别欺人太甚！”栾云平气得眉心突突直跳，若不是在进门之前就被强行下了枪，他这会儿拼着这身衣服不要，也能掏出来一个个全给毙了。

“栾院长，咱这完全是公事公办，您和周少爷可以自便，孟先生咱是要带走的，再怎么着也得做个笔录不是？您要非得强留下人来……”说到这里王赫宇故意停顿了一下，“咱就不得不怀疑刚才孟先生证词的可信度了！”

“你！”“——栾哥！”  
孟鹤堂猛地拉住了栾云平将挥未挥的拳头，“别废了我一番心意，栾哥。”

栾云平愣愣地立在原地。  
自两人重逢以来，他也曾费尽心机地想再从孟鹤堂嘴里挖出这两个字，而如今真的再一次听到了，他却恨不得自己从未许过这样的愿望。

是不是当初坦然放手就好了？

如果早点放手，孟鹤堂便可以更平静地过他的小日子，或在北平，或在南京，他许会再遇见新的朋友，但应该不会是周九良。没有行政院长也没有贵胄公子，孟鹤堂依旧是开在金陵城头的那朵谁也攀不下的芍药，他可以恣意地生活，也可安然地老去。

可凡世里没有如果。

——等，我，救，你。一，定，等，我。  
栾云平扣紧了孟鹤堂的双手一字一顿地做着唇语。他怕王赫宇会使新的招数，但更怕孟鹤堂刚才这心愿一了，连求生的那股劲儿都卸了。

“栾哥，谢谢你。”  
孟鹤堂也轻轻地回握了一下栾云平的手，眼神却仍眷恋地看着昏迷未醒的周九良。

也就只来得及说这么几个字了，蜂拥而上的警卫便迅速地隔开了栾云平和孟鹤堂。王赫宇也无意停留，只急匆匆地便往对面的大屋去了。刚刚还挤得密不透风的地下室突然空旷了下来，栾云平失魂落魄地跌坐在沙发上，心底一片茫然。

时值民国十九年十二月三十一日，墙上的挂钟刚走到上午的十点半。顶讲究师夷长技的南京城近两年也开始流行欢度公历新年这个玩意，但此时此刻的栾云平却不知道自己的新年在哪里。

这是第一次，栾云平对自己一直以来选择的道路产生了彻底的怀疑。这样一个正府这样一群小人，真的能给这个果家带来崭新的纪年吗？

“……栾院！栾院？”  
曹鹤阳焦急的声音响在耳边，栾云平愣愣地抬起头，又缓了一会儿两眼才重新聚焦，先撑着膝盖站了起来，然后指了指地上的周九良让人和自己一块儿架到肩上。

“……小孟让人带走了。”栾云平在做这一切的时候低低地说。  
“看到了。我已经让弟兄们去跟着了。”曹鹤阳回答得简练，但语气里的克制与深情天知地知栾云平也知。  
本来月前曹鹤阳已经提了辞呈，但为了孟鹤堂的事又生生留了下来，栾云平的心里未尝没有感激，况且事到如今，这高墙之内，连栾云平自己也待得厌倦。

重新又回到院子里的几人感觉恍若隔世，头顶上阳光正好，而原本被夹在中间的周九良让冷风一扑，也慢慢醒转过来。

栾云平绷紧了全身的肌肉预备着小少爷发疯，而周九良盯着白花花的洋灰地皮发了会儿呆以后果然激灵一下子便揪住了自己：“栾院长！我孟哥呢？我孟哥被你救出来了对吗？”他问，语气里是自欺欺人的希冀与哀求，而眼睛却并不敢看过来，因为栾云平脸上显而易见的表情他无法承受。

“周九良，我发誓，我一定会救他出来！我——”“可孟哥哪里等得？你都看到他受了多大罪？”

周九良挣脱了栾云平和曹鹤阳的束缚，梗着脖子立在院子当中如一只受伤的雏鸟。

栾云平闭了闭眼睛又睁开，“我的心思并不比你少，可你孟哥不愿你我牺牲，你也明白。”

没错，周九良明白。可他明白不代表他能接受。  
他的衣领上还蹭着孟鹤堂的血，周九良犹记得自己搂着他的时候他浑身上下冷得像冰一样——一想到这里他就一刻也熬不得，他的心已经裂成了两半，再不粘好他就要绝望得发狂。

“你干什么！周九良！周九良！”栾云平眼疾手快地揪住了对方炮弹一样突然暴起的身体。  
“放开我！我要去找伟员长说话！你放手！”周九良拼命地蹿腾，声音渐渐脱离控制，不远处有几个警卫已开始看了过来。  
“……你找伟员长一点用也没有！姓王的既然敢做，就必有依仗！”想起之前亮灯的那个大屋，以及最后关头飘过来的那几句耳语，栾云平试图言简意赅地解释。  
“我不信！我不信这世上就没人讲理吗？”周九良充耳不闻，只一心一意地要挣出栾云平的桎梏。

最后曹鹤阳忍无可忍地凑上前抬手就是一巴掌抽在脑门上，“——我他妈代你孟哥教育你！”待对方挣扎得幅度变小了方才一把揪住衣领：“找个屁的伟员长……别糟践了孟鹤堂的一番苦心！”

周九良颓然地卸了劲。

然而不出片刻却又搡开了栾曹两人头也不回地冲出了行政院。

“照应着点儿。”栾云平忧心忡忡地吩咐，“我先回去想想该怎么办。”  
曹鹤阳心领神会地点头，紧接着便追着周九良消失的方向跟了过去。

风云书局。

“朱大哥！孟哥被王赫宇抓了！你有法子，我知道你们组织一定有法子，起码让我知道他关在哪里好不好？朱大哥，求你了！”  
周九良一行说一行攥紧了朱云峰的胳膊拼命地摇，若不是朱云峰也紧紧地掐着他，周九良几乎要给对方跪下。  
因为在以往的好长一段时间里，朱云峰在周九良的心目中都是无所不能的希望的象征，且由于前几日一起商讨大事的缘故，朱云峰连同其背后的组织都成了小少爷心里人间道义的代表。所以这次应该也能独辟蹊径，救人民于水火。

朱云峰只觉得自己的喉咙里涩到发疼。

他抬头看了看座钟，下午一点十分，离他们孤注一掷的计划仅剩下不到十一个小时。

朱云峰并没有犹豫的机会。  
毕竟他的选择连接着历史。

“九良。”朱云峰深吸了一口气后将个人的爱恨得失全部剥离开，“哥这就安排，你放心。咱们还是先准备晚上的事情……”

“——晚上？还要继续？”难以置信的周九良如梦初醒般瞪圆了眼睛，他的脑子如今已经一团乱，脸颊上因为激动而挤出的泪痕都还没干，而这个时候他的朱大哥却还让他去闯情报室？

“九良，你听我说，如今之际唯有做好晚上的事，才能更快地救孟鹤堂……”朱云峰摸索着胸前的怀表艰难地解释，但情绪激动的周九良根本不要听，满脸通红，嘴唇打颤，乍一看上去仿佛得了热病。

“咱们怎么能继续？孟哥费了多大心血才把我从通共的嫌疑里摘出来，而我居然才出来就要去偷电文？我死就死了，那保我的孟哥怎么办？谁救他？怎么救他？他明明和这件事情一点关系都没有，都是为了我……”周九良愈说愈语无伦次，“……而且我现在很难受，朱大哥，我觉得我很没用。”

朱云峰摸了摸周九良毛茸茸的脑袋。

“我明白，哥都明白，九良。”朱云峰说，“哥也没有诓你，真的，我保证你没事，也保证咱拿到了电文译码以后就可以干死那姓王的。你今天晚上就放心做你的……”说到此处又低头看了看周九良失魂落魄的神情，到底放心不下，“……我让文博在外面打掩护，哥护着你办事，真遇到什么躲不开的了你就跑，不要管我。”

周九良只默默地坐在椅子上一动也不动。

窗外的太阳一点点地移到了另一侧。  
阴影开始爬上了柜台，漫过周少爷棱角分明的下颌和紧紧抿着的嘴角。

“也不用那么麻烦。”周九良低着头忽然一笑，“行政院的布防图……今天早上，王赫宇刚给我看过。”


	33. 章三十三 沁园春

“各位大爷，新年好啊！这是我们缘客来今年孝敬的，大冷天的给大爷们去去寒，大爷们别嫌弃啊！”  
尚九熙肩上像模像样地搭了条白毛巾，笑容满面地，一行作揖一行招呼着小伙计们摆桌。

锃光瓦亮的铜火锅里晃悠着白花花的骨汤，配了桂皮、香叶、肉豆蔻、香茅草一类的佐料打底，熬得浓浓的，周围牛羊肉片、丸子、对虾、豆腐以及各色新鲜时蔬流水似的送将上来，不一会儿就摆了整桌。又有人掀开了锅底放了几枚银丝炭，没过多久那骨汤便咕嘟咕嘟地起沸，热烘烘的烟火气蒸腾到半空，直把人的馋虫都勾出来了。

“呦呵！看不出你们老板挺上路的嘛？”领头的警卫队长凑上来拿筷子烫了片肉。  
“应该的，应该的嘛！爷们一年到头辛苦了！咱这小买卖都托赖您——”尚九熙很有眼色的端个料碟接着，又示意小伙计们赶紧筛点果子酒。  
于是警卫队长没两口就美得很，一手随意塞了尚九熙俩仨铜板挥手放人，一手招呼着哥们弟兄都过来吃：“哎，都叫过来都叫过来！楼里的也都叫过来！咱都瞅着门口就行，冷风朔气的，火锅这东西不比别的，都来吃啦！”

眼瞅着一帮一帮的警卫员都聚拢了过来，且他们尤其关注的情报处值班的那位也在，尚九熙颠颠地跑出门房，正路过门外的一棵刺槐。小伙计貌似无意地扯下肩头的手巾抹了抹脸，然后随手把手巾往树杈上一搭——

正靠在行政院北配楼二层楼梯转角处的朱云峰就第一时间就捕捉到了这个信号。能够躲到这个地方还多亏了白天时周九良看过两眼的那张布防图，这个犄角跑的话四通八达，藏的话视线死角又多，再加上往下看就是正大门，往右看就是情报处所在的南配楼，若让王赫宇这孙子知道他自己居然给自己挖了个大坑估计得活气死……朱云峰心思流转之间不由得笑了笑，但笑到一半嘴角又惨淡地落下去——也不知小孟如今怎样了……必须赶快了结此件事，想到此处的朱云峰再一次谨慎地确认了两座楼之间的空场都干净了之后，便轻轻地搡开了身侧的半扇窗户。

周九良浑身的肌肉就在这一刻绷紧。

……终于开始了。

在小少爷人生的前二十六年岁月里，他从未想过有朝一日自己也会在历史上添下如此浓墨重彩的一笔。

周九良把手里掐着的烟摁息在桌子上，这是他这辈子抽的第一支烟，无师自通，脑子里的每一根神经在陌生的尼古丁刺激下都兴奋到无以复加。等孟哥再见到他的时候又该唠叨了，小孩儿怎么能抽烟呢，抽烟多不好，年轻时不觉得等老了以后都是病……老了以后，多么惹人向往的词。听说吸烟这件事是会上瘾的，所以孟哥一定得时时管着他，就像他妈时时管着他爸一样，大多时候动嘴，极少时候动手，单方面的——

吵吵闹闹，转眼就可白头到老。

周九良深深地吸了一口气，把脑子里那些纷乱的思绪都清空掉，然后走出自己所在的主楼办公室，双手插着口袋貌似无意地往连接着南配楼的连廊处溜达。按照他现在的秘书处红人的身份，其实在这会儿遇到人也是不怕的，加班加得头疼了还不行人家散散步？但多一事总不如少一事，更何况有烂熟于心的那张图在——直到此刻周九良才真正的意识到自己的记忆力是真的超乎常人。他穿连廊走楼梯上三楼，沿途避着窗户和可能有人在的科室，来到档案室的门前拿预前搞到的万能钥匙略转了两下，咔哒一声门就开了，整串动作连起来不到五分钟，顺利到不可思议。

时钟走到十一点五十五分，周九良紧靠着档案室有窗的那面墙坐了下来。时间一分一秒地都走在小少爷的心上，而他的西装内袋里还放着孟鹤堂之前写给他的信：“来日方长”。

——嘭！  
第一声礼花腾空而起。

周九良十分利落地翻身迈出了档案室的窗户。窗户的外侧有一个约略成人两个脚掌宽的沿儿，再往下约半人高的地方是二楼屋顶，按照朱云峰原本的设计，周九良是应该爬至屋顶上再往过走的，毕竟那样安全，虽然会慢……周九良迎着漫天的花火仅思考了一个呼吸的功夫——

第二发礼花随即到了。

没那么多时间了，他需要更充足的时间用于记忆。周九良毅然决然地踩着窄沿儿往隔壁走，双手紧抠在年久风化的墙皮裂痕上，一米，再一米……

第三发第四发礼花接连而至。

然后周九良踏着第五发礼花的巨响爬进了情报科。

屋子里空无一人，和朱云峰尚九熙他们预测的一样。周九良连呼吸的频率都放缓了，紧提着一颗心满屋里寻觅。密电译文，密电译文，应该是本看上去最普通不过的成册的书籍，不会锁，也不会藏，要的就是这种最不起眼的反而是最想不到的最安全的状态，这是各国情报学里心照不宣的共通的秘诀。在哪里呢，在哪里呢……周九良的手指插在口袋里不受控地颤抖，额头上也沁着细细的汗，不行，完了，他找不出！

情报科的桌子上竟然摊满了书！

怎么办？！

广场上一下紧似一下的礼花声在周九良的耳朵里渐渐远了，取而代之的是时钟走动的咔哒咔哒声。窗外的天空红通通的，周九良的眼睛也红通通的。他告诉自己不能慌，门外面那么多人盼着自己呢，孟哥也在盼着自己呢，男子汉大丈夫，死也就死了，连死他都不怕又怎么会怕这点波折？

想想看，周九良告诉自己一定要想想看，朱大哥是用什么做译本，如果自己是情报人员，自己会选什么书做译本？不能太厚，也不会太薄，里面涵盖的字要广，而且行与行、字与字之间排布得要有规律，毕竟回头解码要从里面摘字的不能乱，而且最重要的是，这两天战事吃紧，前线那边拍电报拍得很频繁，所以那译本是常翻的，折痕也应该很明显——如是这般想了一圈以后的周九良把目光重新移回到办公桌上……

有了！

周九良激动地扑到办公桌前去拿那一本半新不旧的册子，书页都已被翻得微微卷脚儿了，薄薄的一本，可拿起来的时候却有如千钧。

留给周九良记忆的时间不多了。

屋外看情势已开到荼蘼的烟花已臻至后半阙。

周九良并没有信心，信心这个东西需要厚积薄发，并不是旁人拍两下肩膀就能有的。昔日里他在了解情报知识时预设的困难如今一个都没少，没有人可能在十分钟不到的时间里背下一本书，尤其是在这条路上刚刚起步的周九良。

可他没得选。

时间已到了民国二十年的一月一日，是新年。周九良已经是个爷们儿了，窗外绽放的烟火就是宣告他顶天立地的礼花。一愿孟哥平安，二愿两人相守，迈过这个坎，从今往后，也许就是周九良和孟鹤堂花团锦簇的崭新的充满希望的未来。

——孟哥，新年快乐。  
周九良默念，然后他翻开了手里的书。

竟是一本三弦的曲谱。

这边厢尚九熙正揣着袖子默默地蹲在墙根底下。  
表面上是在等着门房里吃完了好收锅子，实际上他的耳意心神都留在屋里那一堆人身上。

再有不到十分钟就好了，尚九熙默默地数着烟花的发数，好等一个恰到好处的时间给他饼哥发信号，然而突然门房里面竟出来一个人，好巧不巧地还就是情报科值班的那一位——“等着啊，我出来忘拿钱了，等我拿钱回来翻本儿！”边说边往南配楼跑，而尚九熙一下子就慌了，想拦时已经来不及，只得匆匆地把树杈上的手巾扯了下来。

——情况有变，扯乎！

一直眼观六路的朱云峰几乎同时发现了正在往南跑的那个人影和尚九熙突然扯毛巾的动作，所以那人是要回情报科无疑了。朱云峰连忙把半开的窗子合紧，这是通知周九良赶紧离开情报处的信号。朱云峰紧盯着楼下一点点逼近大楼入口处的那个黑影，又抬头看了看毫无动静的正对面的那扇窗户，毫无疑问周九良并没有走，可能是因为太入神了忘了随时观察自己，也可能是看到自己时已经来不及做出反应，无论是哪种情况都需要自己执行计划B了，朱云峰将手探进怀里握住手雷，按照他们仨预先的计划，这种时候就需要藏在北配楼的他来制造混乱，把敌人的目光吸引过来，然后周九良才好趁机脱身……

按计划是这样。  
只不过如此这般朱云峰就脱不了身了，这一点是他故意隐瞒了没告诉另俩人的。

舍生取义，杀身成仁。任凭是哪里的胜利之路都免不了鲜血铺就。他的目的就是今晚拿到译文，若要拿到译文就必须要确保周九良的平安，衡量得失的天平向来残忍，而如今，就是他朱云峰功成名就之时。

其实自那年他南下时与组织失散、陷于山匪之手时就应该死了，能活到现在，已经是又从老天手中强抢来的岁月。波光粼粼的秦淮河，冷月无声的小桥洞，摇曳多姿的丁香，雨滴淋漓的屋檐，还有那灯火阑珊处欲语还羞的一双眼睛，都是他朱云峰这辈子多赚的。

——只可惜……

朱云峰肺腑深处的一声叹息刚要出口，却猛然发现先前那个往南配楼走的身影前面又出现一个人？！

“……做什么去这么忙忙叨叨的？”  
竟是曹鹤阳。

“哟，曹爷，您今晚也在呢？快去那头儿吃火锅去，汤正合适呢！”情报科的那位点着头招呼，“我这跟那帮孙子玩儿点小牌，身边没有散钱了，想回屋里拿点。”

“这感情好，我算有口福了。”曹鹤阳十分热情地搂住了来人的肩膀，“还回去拿钱做什么？我这儿有呢，给你添上不就完了？”边说边不着痕迹地把人往回带，而情报处那位本就是个有便宜不占浑身难受的主儿，一看有哥们儿大方立马喜得无可无不可，连奔儿都没打便依着对方转身了，脚步还挺着急，生怕自己不在的这一时半刻有人多喝了他的酒。

漫天的烟火明灭。映着曹鹤阳似笑非笑的表情。

——孙子，算爷爷欠你的。  
朱云峰呲牙一乐，然后放开了原扣在引爆器上的手指。


End file.
